


Ballum - Sexy Times!

by East02End



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Agonisingly Horny, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Anger, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Ben, Bottom!Callum, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Cock Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time Sex, Gentle Sex, Getting Too Much Attention, Hand Jobs, Insecurities, Jealous sex, M/M, Make up sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Museums, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Picnics, Police Callum, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Stuck in a Lift, Top!ben, Trust, Wall Sex, Wearing the Others Clothes, mirror sex?, role play, sex contract, top!callum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Basically what the title says? Sexy Times!Feel free to drop me any requests, I don’t care how weird they are, I’ll write them for you!————————————————————LATEST: For Amy! XTake It Out On Me————————————————————
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 248
Kudos: 301





	1. Driving

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, (Same friend as above) wanted them to have sex in a car, I thought yeah, I could maybe do that, then she says she wants them to be actually driving the car, which in my opinion is a disaster waiting to happen, probably ending up with them both dead, but I’m writing to her needs, so...

Callum nearly swerved his car off the road as Ben’s hand boldly pressed against his thigh, the tips of his fingers just grazing against his groin. 

Callum could feel the heat even through the material of his jeans.

“Ben!” He exclaimed, a strange cross between sounding encouraging and disapproving all at once, the logical side of his brain trying desperately to remind himself to concentrate on the road and not on his boyfriend, whose hand had begun making circular motions.

“Something wrong, babe?” Ben asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

Callum coughed and tried to stay focused on driving, “Uh…nope. Nothing wrong,”

A groan slipped past his lips when Ben moved his hand to press firmly against Callum’s rapidly hardening dick. The pressure disappeared as Callum’s eyes began to slip closed, sighing at the feeling of Ben. 

“Pay attention to the road, Highway.” Ben purred as he slowly undid his seatbelt and turned in his seat to face Callum.

Callum’s heart was racing wildly and he didn’t dare glance over to see what Ben was doing. He squeaked in surprise when he felt his jeans being unbuttoned by a skilled hand and the zip carefully lowered.

“Ben, what are you…” His voice cut off as Ben’s hand wrapped around his dick and released it from inside his boxers.

“I thought that was obvious, Cal...”

Before Callum could even consider telling him to stop, Ben had pushed Callum’s arm out of his way and dropped the top half of his body down, his mouth immediately enveloping Callum and sucking down, a hand gripping tightly around the base.

“Fuck!” Callum whimpered, furiously trying to stay focused on the road and other cars around them, which was getting more and more difficult by the second.

Ben hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, doing his best to drive Callum crazy. His tongue was also working wonders, causing spark-like feelings to shoot through Callum’s entire body.

“Oh fuck, oh god, Ben! I can’t…I’m gonna…” 

Ben eased his mouth off from Callum and licked up the length and then made some little kitten licks against the slit before pulling away altogether, causing Callum to groan out in displeasure. 

Ben kept himself close to Callum, breathing heavily into Callum’s ear.

“We can’t have you coming yet. You’re going to be deep inside of me when you do.”

Callum moaned loudly and the car definitely swerved into the next lane as desire flared through him, overruling everything else. He just managed to pull together enough brain power to notice an empty layby coming up and he quickly skidded the car off the main road and slammed on the breaks as soon as it was safe enough for him to do so.

Callum was already breathing heavily and both men sighed and moaned into each other’s mouths as Ben connected them together and gripped one hand tightly in Callum’s hair, the other grabbing at his waist and pulling Callum towards him. 

“Back seat, now.” Ben growled, with hunger and lust. 

Ben shot out of the car, Callum doing the the same, both of them climbing into the back of the car. 

In an instant, Ben pressed himself against Callum, pressing more kisses to his mouth, hurriedly yanking at Callum’s shirt, trying to get it over his head as quickly as possible. 

In return, Callum grappled with the buttons on Ben’s shirt, their arms intertwining and getting in each other’s way more than actually managing to undress each other.

They laughed between kisses as their lust calmed down enough to let Ben pull the shirt over Callum’s head and throw it somewhere in the front seat. 

With that out of the way, Callum bit his bottom lip and gazed up at Ben coyly as he slowly unbuttoned Ben’s shirt then ran his fingers up his chest and pushed the shirt over his shoulders until it was dangling from Ben’s elbows. 

Ben let it drop behind him somewhere and made use of this quiet moment between them to stroke across the stubble on Callum’s face and press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Then, like an incoming tide, their passion was back in full force and they were kissing like their lives depended on it. Ben dropped his hips down to meld with Callum’s and they both gasped as their erections pressed together.

In a quick flurry of movement, they fought together in the small space they had to pull off their trousers as far as they could to gain the access that they needed. 

Ben stopped suddenly reaching over to the front seat quickly, to find a small compartment where they kept lube for ‘just-in-case’ situations such as this, shoving it at Callum, grinning at each other. 

Callum lubed up a couple of his fingers and pumped Ben’s dick a couple of times before sliding his hand beneath Ben’s balls and circled his rim gently. 

Ben jumped even though he’d been expecting the touch and groaned deep in his throat. 

Callum wanted to tease, but their need for each other was far too strong.

His finger pressed in with little resistance and it didn’t take long before it turned into two fingers thrusting in and out of Ben’s tight hole. 

“Fuck, Cal! Come on!”

Ben whined as Callum withdrew his fingers, feeling too empty but it didn’t last long as Callum held Ben’s hips and twisted them, dropping Ben back against the seats until he was lying down. 

Callum made quick work of pulling Ben’s trousers and boxers all the way off and pillowing a jacket behind his head.

“Now, Cal, now! I don’t care if I’m uncomfortable!” Ben draped his legs over Callum’s shoulders and Callum wasted no time in lining himself up and nudged his way inside. 

Even through the fog of lust in his mind, Callum didn’t want to hurt Ben and wanted him to feel comfortable. 

Callum’s eyes clenched shut as he pushed further in, the tight feeling almost too much for him to handle.

“God, yes!” Ben shouted out, pulling Callum closer to him trying to force him to move faster, rocking back and forth on Callum.

Callum was unable to deny his boyfriend any longer, and slammed home, ripping pleasured moans from them both. He set a hard and unrelenting pace, the car shaking with the force of their movements.

“Ben…god you feel so good,” He changed the angle of his hips and couldn’t help but feel smug as Ben screamed out as Callum nailed his prostate head on. 

He felt Ben begin to tense up and knew the other man wasn’t going to last much longer.

Callum braced himself, holding onto the headrest to pound that little bit harder and feel Ben clench and spasm around him as he came untouched over their chests. 

Callum dropped his forehead to Ben’s, pressing messy kisses to each other as he followed quickly after, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he did.

They breathed heavily together and Ben released his legs down from Callum’s shoulders and loosely wrapped his arms around Callum, who had shimmied down to rest his head against Ben’s chest, uncaring of the mess between them.

“Wow,” Callum breathed out. 

“Yeah...” Ben agreed.

Together, they slowly managed to calm down and control their breathing, so Callum reached down and grabbed his shirt, wiping it across Ben’s chest to clean him up. 

He didn’t need his shirt anyway as he crashed their mouths back together intending to do exactly what he just did, all over again.


	2. Shirt kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve had quite a few requests off here to try some other ideas. I’m not too sure about what the hell I’m writing but I am, what even went through my mind when I even thought about writing something like this, so... How I even managed to come up with this is crazy...
> 
> For TotallyObssesedWithBallum.
> 
> Callum wearing Ben’s shirt leading to sex. (Even though personally, I think it’d be too small. 😁) But I aim to please. 😉.
> 
> You asked me for this months ago, somewhere, but I was too scared to write it. But this is what I’ve come up with. God, I was so close to not clicking the post button, I think I’m still hiding with shame... I live to regret my actions... 😰

Callum quietly slid out of bed, kissing Ben’s hair, still fast asleep. He delicately stood up and grabbed Ben’s t-shirt from yesterday off the floor, pulling it over his head, not bothering to try and find his own shirt. Somewhere in the pile of clothes they abandoned trying to get them off each other quickly enough. 

Callum smiled to himself as the smell of Ben and his aftershave surrounded him, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Ben woke up not long later, with a smile and an ache; the kind of ache that comes from a long night of sex. He shifted his legs in the sheets before patting the bed behind him, frowning at the feeling of cold sheets. 

Ben rolled onto his side, Callum not there. He slid slowly out of bed, before padding out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling as he caught Callum humming along to the radio as he busied around the kitchen.

Ben leaned against the doorframe, smiling softly as he watched Callum making breakfast for them both. Ben grinned in appreciation of Callum’s broad shoulders, his strong back tapering into a slim waist. 

Ben low whistles at Callum, smirking as Callum jumped. 

Callum whipped around, smiling at the sight of a sleep-soft Ben. Messy hair, out of place. 

“Morning.” Callum says, beckoning Ben closer.

Ben shuffled over to Callum, sliding his hands up under the t-shirt along Callum’s bare chest before clasping them at the back of his neck, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“Morning, babe.” Ben hums softly.  
“This looks familiar.” 

Ben slid his hands back around Callum’s waist, nodding to Callum wearing his shirt. 

“Couldn’t find my shirt.” Callum smiled, smoothing his thumbs along Ben’s back, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Ben smiled back at him again, placing a kiss to Callum’s mouth, before pressing another to his collarbone. 

“You didn’t need to get up early to make us breakfast.” Ben murmured, still slightly sleepy resting his head on Callum’s chest. 

“I wanted to.” Callum smiled, before bringing one hand up to lift Ben’s chin up to look at him. He guides Ben’s mouth back to his own, placing three gentle kisses in quick succession.

“We could always go back to bed...” Callum whispered against Ben’s lips as he brought his hand back down Ben’s back, sliding his hands down lower, towards Ben’s thighs, scooping him up off the floor. 

Callum grinned at him, as Ben squeaked, as he wrapped his legs around Callum’s hips, squeezing tightly.

“I love you,” Ben whispered against Callum’s mouth. Callum smiles and whispers it back, before kissing him again. Callum walks Ben over to the counter and sits him down lightly, chuckling as the cold granite of the counter hits Ben’s bare bum, not wearing anything apart from one of his shirts he found on the floor. 

Ben found Callum crowding in close, smoothing his hands up and down Ben’s thighs.

“Is that cold? That what you get for not wearing bottoms,” He presses a kiss to Ben’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining.” Pressing another kiss to Ben’s forehead. 

Ben dipped his head to press his lips to Callum’s collarbone. He placed a few gentle kisses along his shoulder as he brings his hands up to grasp Callum’s hair. 

Callum groans when Ben’s mouth travels along his shoulder eventually reaching the right spot inbetween his shoulders and neck. 

He brought one of his own hands up to wind his fingers in Ben’s hair. 

Ben pulls away from his neck and back to his lips.

Ben instantly slides his tongue into Callum’s mouth, pulling him closer. He tightened his legs around Callum’s waist and groans as Callum takes over his mouth. 

Callum smiles, smoothing his thumb against Ben’s lips then strokes his cheekbone. 

“So beautiful...” 

Ben blushes, scrunching up his nose. Callum loves it when Ben gets all embarrassing, his nose scrunching up like he just did. 

Callum smiled at Ben his fingers work through his hair. Ben pulls Callum back to his mouth instead. 

He rubs his palms on Ben’s thighs again, sliding closer and closer to his dick. 

“Cal...” Ben moans against Callum’s mouth, his fingertips brushing against Ben’s dick before smoothing back down his thighs. 

Ben resumes kissing Callum, humming at his touch, pulling away again looking at Callum. 

“Don’t tease me, please.” He whimpered. 

“I’d never!” Callum gasps in mock outrage. He curls his hand around him, giving a few tugs, smirking as Ben groaned. He pulls back abruptly and slides Ben off the counter, hands sliding under his bum for support. Ben squeaked again, clenching his thighs around Callum’s hips, dropping his head into on Callum’s neck as Callum carried him back up into the bedroom. 

He unceremoniously dumps Ben on the bed, laughing at the startled noise Ben makes as he bounced on the bed.

Ben glared at Callum for dropping him on the bed, watching as Callum moved to tug Ben’s t-shirt over his head. 

“Leave it.” Ben told him quickly. “Love you in my clothes.”

Callum just shrugs, kneeling on the edge of the bed, gently pushing Ben flat on his back, lying in top of him. 

“Have you got a kink for me wearing your clothes?” He whispered, not giving him a chance to reply, connecting their mouths again. 

Ben chuckles, as Callum flips him over as he positions himself between Ben’s spread thighs. His thumb brushing lightly against Ben’s hole, sneaking his thumbs in more. 

Ben gasps at the sensation, sighing as Callum presses against it gently. 

Ben whimpers as Callum’s finger dips in. He shifts his hips again, unsure if he wants to push back against Callum’s finger or grind his cock against the bed, he whimpers again, gasping as Callum leaves a kitten lick against his hole. 

He palms his hands up and down Ben’s bum a few more times, before spreading his cheeks, gently licking. Ben jumps and moans, hips shifting back towards Callum’s face. Callum grins but holds Ben’s hips tight against the bed, so he can’t shift forwards or backwards, grinning harder at Ben’s whine.

“Stay still for me darlin’” He spends a few minutes just gently licking. 

Ben wails at the first breech of Callum’s tongue. 

Once Ben really starts to loosen up is when Callum really digs in, he licks in deeps, alternating between flat swipes with his tongue, gentle nibbles and long sucks. 

Ben whimpers and wails, hips trying to shift despite Callum’s strong hold. 

He pulls back and grabs the lube, slicking up three of his fingers. 

Ben spreads his legs further, as Callum pressed two wet fingers straight before pushing them in deep.

Ben groans at the sharp sting of pain and the pleasure of the stretch. “More,” He groans. 

Callum shushes him in, drawing his fingers almost all the way out before pushing back in. He thrusts them in and out slowly, spreading them, loosening Ben up even more.

“Can’t wait anymore!” Ben whined. 

Ben couldn’t function properly anymore, letting out a constant stream of whimpers and little gasps like he can’t help it. 

Callum gives a sympathetic “shh” as he pours lube onto his hand and slicks up his cock, Ben whining at the sudden loss of Callum in him. 

He aligns himself behind Ben, grasping his cock. He presses the swollen head to Ben’s hole. Ben makes a wrecked noise, before pushing back, trying to get Callum where he needed him. 

Callum shushes him again, soothing him before grasping his hips and pushing in hard and unyielding. 

Ben chokes on the air in his throat, arching his back, trying to take Callum all the way.

Callum delivers, sinking straight in. 

“How does it feel?” He asks, shifting back an inch before shoving all the way in hard.

Ben bites his lip, sheets gripped tight in his fists, “God, Cal, I need more.”

Callum smirks, pulling back until just the head of his cock is in Ben, before pushing back with force. 

Ben lets out a high-pitched whine, “More! Please...”

Ben is an absolute wreck, letting out little gasps and whines, whimpering. 

Callum leans further over Ben’s body, moving his hands to wrap around Ben’s interlocking their fingers into a fist. The other wrapping around Ben’s dick, making him whine even louder. He grips them both tight, as he slams again, cock pressing directly against Ben’s prostate.

Ben’s entire body seizes, back arching dangerously low, he lets out a loud wail as he reaches his high. He whines as Callum carries on, shaking and sensitive.

He thrusts a few more times, head thrown back, before pushing in all the way, coming hard into Ben’s waiting body.

He rides his high for a minute, before pulling his softening cock from Ben’s hole. 

Ben gasps when he felt Callum’s fingers slide in the wetness, two fingers rubbing in and out gently, too sensitive now, for his fingers.

Callum chuckled teasing him, before flopping onto the bed beside Ben. 

Callum made to pull the shirt off, Ben pulling it back down. 

“No... don’t do that.”

“You really do have a kink, don’t you?” Callum grinned. 

Ben pulled his off instead, cleaning them both up, making use of what they had. 

Callum grinned at him; blue eyes sparkling, cheekbones flushed pink. 

“You look absolutely stunning, Ben.” Callum tells him, brushing Ben’s hair away from his forehead. 

Ben curls his hand around Callum’s hand that’s toying with his hair, kissing his palm before lacing their fingers.

“How about you make me breakfast, I’m starving.” Ben grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn’t too awkward to read...
> 
> Feel free to leave requests if you want me to try and write something. I can’t guarantee that it’ll be any good, but I can sure try! 
> 
> I don’t even know if these first chapters were any good? I think I should have toned down the hotness... You can comment if you like, would love to know what people are thinking! Probably oh, god, what the hell is this monstrosity?! 😁


	3. Stuck in a lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonymouslyAnonymous & Beah
> 
> AnonymouslyAnonymous asked me to write one where their both stuck in a lift and one of them calms the other down and Beah asked me write sex in a lift, so I thought I’d combine the two. So, I hope this is okay for you both! 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a comment if anyone else has any requests! Or wants to let me know their thoughts!

The lift isn’t moving. 

Callum pressed the button for help but nothing happens. He holds his thumb on the ‘door open’ button, again nothing happens. He checks his phone only to find out he has no reception. 

He turns to Ben, without asking him for it, he fishes Ben’s phone out of one of pockets in his coat. Ben doesn’t have a signal either. 

He misses Ben’s amused expression as Callum sighs in frustration. 

It feels too small in there, loosening his tie, popping the first two buttons of his shirt. 

Callum looks up, seeing Ben looking at him with a smile on his face.

“What?” He asked nervously. 

“Just relax, okay? The maintenance people will know it’s stuck. We’ll be out in no time.”

“I can’t relax, Ben, okay?! It feels like there’s no oxygen in here. I need to get out of this hellbox!”

“Hellbox? Callum, just calm down. There not gonna make a lift airtight. We’re not gonna run out of oxygen, look.”

Callum wasn’t listening, too busy pacing. 

“Look, Callum, there’s literally a fan above your head. Just look.”

Callum stopped, looking at Ben, then up at the fan, sure enough making it feel cool in there, but it still didn’t do anything about the tightness he felt in his chest. 

“We’re not gonna be in here forever, Cal.”

“I can’t be here, I can’t...” Ben watched Callum pacing, driving him slightly insane. “We’re STUCK, Ben. This isn’t funny! How are you so calm?!”

“I’m not laughing! We’re not going to be here for long. Someone will notice soon, then they’ll get us out of here. It’s not like we’re gonna be stuck for days.”

“I can’t be in here. I can’t be stuck. I need to get out.”

Callum paced faster and faster, getting to the walls sooner, making Callum feel like the walls were closing in on him. 

“Callum your pacing back and forth in a 6ft box. If you go any faster you’ll be spinning on the spot. Just slow down, please.”

“I can’t breathe, Ben! Why can’t I breathe?!”

Ben stood in front of him, holding onto his shoulders.

“I can’t breathe...”

“Your claustrophobic aren’t you?” Ben whispered. 

Callum looked at Ben, trying to focus on him instead, managing to choke his answer out.

“Not exactly. Basically I am...” Ben waited for Callum, out of breath. “But it’s just.... when I was in the army... we all used to be so close together...”

“And now you like space?” Ben finished for him. 

Callum nodded slowly, still looking at Ben trying to calm him down. 

“Okay, listen to me, your going to be fine. Your head is telling you your in danger, but I’m telling you your not. You need to trust me. I know it’s scary, but I’m here. Your not on your own.”

“But I can’t breathe, Ben!” 

“Your not alone, I’m right here with you. I’ll talk to you, if that’s what you need or I’ll give you space if that’s what you want, either way your going to be just fine. I can let you stand in your own half or something.”

“What if no one finds us?” Callum whispered. 

“They will. I promise you. Just breathe for me, yeah? Relax.”

Ben nodded at Callum, Callum drawing air in through his mouth and breathing out slowly.

“There you go. You got it. Breathe...”

Letting out a deep breath, Callum looked past Ben and saw the blinking white light, indicating that the lift is stuck, in need of maintenance. His mind immediately going back into panic mode again. 

“Can't stay in this place. Can't stay in this box anymore...” 

Ben’s talking to him but he hears it as though he’s under water. 

“I need to get out now.” Pushing against Ben’s chest doesn’t help. His body collides hard with the lift’s back wall. The lift shudders with the force of it and the lights flicker before going out completely. Seconds later a warm orange glow coming from the upper left corner and fills the lift, giving the tiny space an eerie appearance.

In a way it helps because in this light he can’t see the limitations of the box anymore. He’s still close to hyperventilation, drawing in short breaths not really getting any oxygen out of it. 

He’s still struggling to breathe, when his chin is forced down and his mouth covered with Ben’s hot lips. It shocks him out of the panic attack. It takes him a few seconds to respond, opening his mouth and letting Ben in. The kiss is slick and fierce, Callum kissing him back urgently. 

Ben pulls back, both panting now. 

He drags Callum to him, slotting their lips back together. 

Callum loses himself in Ben’s taste, closing his eyes and focusing on the slide of their tongues. 

Ben’s hands roam over Callum’s shoulders down his sides, letting them come to rest on his waist. 

Callum knows Ben is trying to distract him and strangely enough it was working until he stopped. 

“No... don’t stop, Ben. Please... I need you...”

Callum crashes his mouth back against Ben’s, both of them moaning into each other mouths. Callum doesn’t even care that Ben is crowding him against the wall, pushing him against it. All he knows is that Ben is kissing the life out of him and his hands are all over his body, sliding them under Callum’s shirt. 

“You’ve got me.” Ben whispers. 

He dropped his head into Callum’s neck, smiling to himself, Callum’s loud moan filling the whole lift. He pulled back up pressing hard kisses to Callum’s mouth in quick succession, over and over. 

Ben grins as he lets his fingers trail lower and lower, Callum’s eyes fluttering shut and pressing his head against the wall when he reaches the right spot. 

Ben stopped, pressing another hard kiss to Callum’s mouth before standing back.

“Ben, what are you doing?! I said I need you, do something!”

He kissed Callum’s neck again, pressing his head against the wall to give Ben more access. 

Ben took the opportunity to kiss his exposed throat, sinking to his knees. 

Callum looks down in disbelieve but nods to Ben to carry on. Whatever the hell, they’re doing it’s working. He feels like he can breathe normally for a small while. 

Callum rests his head back against the wall, feeling Ben delicately unbutton his jeans and drag the zip down. 

“Please... I need you...” Callum breathes out. 

Callum watches as Ben leans in and nuzzles his clothed cock. He slowly lowers Callum’s boxers until his cock is free. 

Ben wraps his hand around the base and tentatively licks the leaking slit, before he sucks down Callum’s whole length. 

Callum closes his eyes and moans at the sudden overwhelming sensations. 

Unwilling to miss the show he opens his eyes, and looks on as Ben starts sucking vigorously and unrelenting. Callum laces his hand through Ben’s hair, fingers gripping onto him, pushing himself further into Ben’s mouth. His hips stutter forward, and Ben fluently goes with the movement, following what Callum does. 

Ben pulls off, looking up at Callum, trying to control himself. 

“No... What you doing? Don’t stop, I need ya, Ben. I want you.”

“What do you want me to do, Cal?”

Ben is rewarded with another loud moan, licking up the whole of Callum’s length, taking him back into his warm mouth. 

“I want you... to do this. To keep going until I can’t take anymore. I need you to not stop, until we get out of here.”

“We could be here for a while.” He hums around him, the vibrations sending Callum delirious. 

He is already wrecked, whimpering and squeaking, his sounds filling the lift. 

“You need to keep going. Don’t stop until we’re out of here. Hours. Even if it takes hours.”

Ben grinned, Callum whining at Ben’s hot tongue flicking over the tip of him. 

Not wasting any time, Ben takes Callum back into his mouth all the way to the hilt. He feels Ben’s throat contract around the sensitive head and his stomach flips, arousal surging through his body. He pulls back and pushes back, hard, setting a punishing, almost brutal rhythm. One hand behind Ben’s head and the other holding onto the side of his face, gently. 

All to soon he feels his balls draw up, blood roaring in his ears as he fucks his cock into the wet, hot heat that is Ben’s mouth.

Trying to get away from the edge, breathing hard as he fights not to reach his high, yet. Wanting to last just a little bit longer, then Ben’s moans around him and Callum’s moaning too, gone, cock jerking as he releases. He groans and withdraws his half hard cock from Ben’s overflowing mouth. 

Releasing Ben’s head, he hauls him up, straight into a deep, filthy kiss, tasting himself on Ben. 

He breaks the kiss and looks down to see Ben fisting his own cock. Callum reaches out and pushes Ben’s hand down, so that he’s wrapping his hand around Ben. 

Ben moans as he wraps his hand around the top of Callum’s picking  
his rhythm back up.

The rhythm and the loud moans and whines filling the lift, seemed to tip Ben over the edge. He stills and sighs quietly as he peaks. 

Fingers trailing through the mess on Callum’s shirt and cock, Ben smiles and drags Callum back into a kiss, lazily sliding their tongues together as they come down from their high.

After a while Ben pulls back and searches Callum’s face. Callum smiles at him.

“You okay now?”

Something settles in Callum’s stomach. Of course, this was just a distraction. 

Callum nodded, rubbing his thumb gently over Ben’s lips before pressing another kiss to them running his tongue along Ben’s lips. 

“Again?” Ben smiled, knowing what Callum wanted. 

“I need ya, Ben...”

Callum lets out a moan and a shiver of lust crawls down his spine as Ben drags his cold hands under his shirt and up his chest. 

“Was I distracting you?” Ben whispered. “Is it working?” 

“Definitely.” Callum smiled. 

“But in a thoroughly pleasurable way for the both of us.” Ben grinned. “Was just gonna kiss you but you wanted the whole lot.” He grinned. 

Callum has never felt this lucky to be with Ben. He’d do anything to look after him, keep him safe, even if it did come in the form of sex this time. 

He looked into Ben’s eyes, shining. He smiles and kisses Ben again. 

“What?” Ben asks noticing Callum standing smiling at him. 

“You know I love you, don’t you?”

“Yeah, course I do. And I love you.”

“Yeah?” Callum grinned at Ben, pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

“Yes! Course I love you, who couldn’t after what we just did?” Ben grinned. “Luckily I’m the only one who gets the full Callum Highway experience.”

“The what?!” Callum laughed. 

“You heard.” Ben grinned. “I don’t want to share you with anyone.” Ben whispered, kissing the side of Callum’s neck. 

“It’s a good job, you won’t have to then, isn’t it?”

Callum brought Ben up to his level forcing Ben to wrap his legs around Callum’s hips. Callum flips him round, pressing Ben against the wall, holding him up. Ben sighs into the kiss, loving every second of it.

A grainy voice sounds through the speakers. Damn it. Not now.

“We’ll have you out in a minute. Sorry it took so long.”

Ben groans as Callum laughs into his mouth. 

“Just when you started to like it in here.” 

“I do not like it in here. The only thing I’m liking about this whole messed up situation is your mouth all over me.” He grinned. 

Ben presses another hard kiss to his mouth, Callum placing him back down gently, as they hastily arranged their clothing back to normal. 

“My shirts a mess.” Callum chuckled. 

“Here, have my coat. Take your shirt off and do my coat up, doubt anyone will notice. You’ll be alright until we get home.”

Callum smiled at Ben, taking his messy shirt off, wiping himself with it, before wrapping Ben’s coat around his shoulders, the smell of Ben surrounding him. 

“Who knew sex in a lift would stop me from having a panic attack?” 

Ben looks over and nods. Presentable, even though anyone who looks at them probably knows full well what they’ve been up to. 

Ben leans forward and rests his forehead against Callum’s, closing his eyes. 

Callum holds the side of his face, kissing him lightly, so different from minutes before. Ben’s mouth opens up almost immediately. 

Callum pulls away, as the lift shudders into life. 

He sat down on the floor still out of breath, Ben sitting down next to him, holding his hand.

“We should do this more often, get stuck in broken lifts so we can do all that again.” Ben grinned. 

“Err, I don’t think so. I’d rather be at home in our bed.”

“I’m kidding. I don’t like seeing you scared. I told you we’d be out of here soon enough. Your safe with me.” Callum smiled at Ben, squeezing his hand. 

“Thanks. For whatever the hell we just did to distract me.”

“My pleasure.” Ben smiled. “Well, both of our pleasures.” He grinned. “Really... really, really amazing pleasure...”


	4. Caught using a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ballumm x 
> 
> Ben walks in on Callum using a toy.
> 
> I really don’t like this one, I find it too cringey, but I’m gonna post it anyway! It’s just not to my liking but others may find it interesting?? Is that even the right word, interesting? I don’t know!
> 
> Hope no one dies of second hand embarrassment! 
> 
> You can still send in any requests, you’d like too. I’d still write them even if I’m not a fan!! I don’t really care how weird they are, you ask, I’ll write!

Callum knew he was alot less experienced at sex than Ben. Ben must had done and tried everything and was quite an adventurous person anyway. He just wanted to be able to please Ben, make him feel amazing like Ben could to him. 

He’d been thinking about it more and more often now. He just wanted Ben to be happy. 

He sat on the sofa, with his laptop looking through so many sites on ‘spicing up your sex life’ so they all seemed to say. 

Callum wouldn’t class himself as an adventurous person, even feeling nervous flicking through some of the sites. 

He wanted to try something new, exciting, that would make Ben feel what he was able to make Callum feel. 

He kept coming across different positions and to try toys. They must have already tried every position possible. 

He even felt a little embarrassed scrolling through the website through a while list of different toys, some of them scared the heck out of him, flicking past them. 

He scrolled through the site through many different coloured dildos and vibrators. Different sizes, some with ridges on to make it even more pleasurable. He never knew how many there were to choose from. 

“Reach your climax ri-Dick-ulously quick,” he reads out loud and rolls his eyes. “Really? Cringey or what?”

His gaze picks out a long vibrating dildo. It has several speeds and looks more realistic than the others he’d looked at. He wanted a vibrating one to really drive Ben crazy. 

Callum looked up when Ben walked into the flat, slamming the laptop shut. 

“Oo, doing something naughty, Cal?” Ben grinned, walking over, sliding onto the sofa next to him. 

“No...” 

“What you doin’ then? You look really suspicious.” Ben smiled, Callum hugging the laptop to him. 

“Looking...” Callum tried to think of something not wanting Ben to find out yet. He didn’t want to try it with Ben if it was gonna fail. 

“At?? Your gonna have to explain a bit more. Unless it is something. Oh my god, your not ill are you? Cos your never supposed to google stuff! It’ll make you feel worse.” Ben looked worriedly at Callum, becoming serious, scanning his face. 

“What? No, course not! I’m good, really good. Just looking at something for your birthday...”

“My birthday? That’s like month’s away?”

“I’m only looking.”

“Hmm, you swear to me your not ill?”

“No! I promise you.”

“Okay! Just checking.” Ben got up, kissing the top of Callum’s hair, disappearing into the bedroom.

Callum ordered what he’d been looking at quickly, before Ben returned. 

Callum was still nervous when he opened it a few days later. 

The flat is quiet and still, the only sounds are the gentle hum of electricals in the flat and Callum’s slightly too fast heart beating away in his chest. 

The time on his phone tells him it’s nearly two in the afternoon, everyone should be at work. He walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed. 

His pulse thrums with anticipation and need, just thinking about Ben. God, Ben wasn’t even here and he was still making Callum slightly delirious. 

He bites his lip nervously and focuses his hearing, listening in on the sounds in the flat. Not wanting anyone to walk in on him. 

He slides the toy out of the bag and holds it in his hand loosely. The vibrator feels both firm and soft in his hand, the texture smooth and rubbery. He runs his fingers over it slowly, feeling each pleasurable groove. 

His breath comes a little faster as he thinks about using it on Ben, about sliding it inside and turning it on. He bites down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan. He wasn’t planning on using it himself, but he didn’t want to try anything with Ben if it wouldn’t feel right for them both. 

He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a bottle of lubricant, he drops it onto the bed beside his thigh and moves the bag quietly back onto the floor out of his way. He’d never been so nervous about getting off before, but his need far outweighs his worry. 

He drops the vibrator onto the mattress next to the lube and quietly shucks out of his clothes. 

He rolls over onto his stomach and slides his knees beneath him so that his ass is raised. The cool air closes in around his naked body. 

He feels naughty like this; like he’s doing something bad and waiting to be reprimanded. It makes him shiver.

He turns his face to the side, his cheek pressing against his cool sheets. His eyes catch on the toy and he has to hold in a whimper. It’s so thick probably even bigger than him. 

Callum lets a small shaky breath at the thought, his hand trembling as it reaches for the lubricant next to his thigh. He untwists the cap and drips it over his fingers, the oily liquid dribbles onto his sheets but he doesn’t care, they’re going to be filthy by the time he’s finished anyway, they always are when he’s with Ben. 

He reaches back behind him and spreads the lube along the line of his ass down to his hole. 

Teasingly, he circles his rim, still thinking of Ben. Callum likes to take his time, likes to let the intensity build until he feels like he can’t take it anymore. Until he feels as though he’s going to shatter with the force of his orgasm.

He pulls at his rim gently, again and again, before sliding a single finger inside. The stretch is familiar, but never enough. 

He shifts his knees, moves his ass a little higher and sighs when his finger goes even deeper. He pushes it in and out of himself slowly, before adding a second finger. A whimper slips out. 

He waits, fingers gently teasing at his prostate. 

Callum stopped when he thought he heard the front door, waiting a while, before he slides his fingers out and drives them back in.

“Oh,” he breathes out as he stretches himself, spreading his fingers wide.

His other hand slips beneath his body, his fingers teasing at the sticky tip of his cock. Precum stains his fingers and drips onto the sheet. 

His hazy gaze lands on the toy. Slowly, his fingers travel across the bed to grip the vibrator. He slides a third finger into his ass and stretches himself open before  
removing his fingers completely. 

Clumsily, they fumble around on  
the sheet for the lubricant, the plastic bottle slipping through their grasp twice before he manages to get a good hold. He flicks open the lid and dribbles it over the line of his ass and the length of the toy until both are perfectly coated. He barely remembers to close the lube before tossing it carelessly to the side.

Excitement wells up in him as he rubs the toy over his ass. Slowly adding more and more pressure as it glides over his hole until the tip catches on his rim and stretches.

“Fuck,” he whimpers and turns his head into the mattress to try and bury the sound.

He pushes the toy in, inch by inch, until finally it’s all the way inside him. His shifts his numbing legs and groans as the toy moves inside him, pressing against his prostate. 

“Oh god.”

His hand spasms on the toy, fingers twisting the dial at the end of it. A quiet hum fills the room as the toy comes to life, vibrating deep inside him. Callum pushes his face further into the sheets and whines low in his throat at the unexpected feeling. 

“Oh, fuck.”

He wasn’t ready for it to vibrate  
yet, he was still getting used to the sensation of being filled. It was almost too much. He dug his other hand into the mattress next to his head, the sensation nearly too much for him to handle.

“Oh,” He whines as the toy vibrates against his prostate. “Oh, oh, Ben...”

Callum whines and twists his face into the bed to block out a louder moan. The toy feels good, feels big.

He can hear his own heartbeat, it’s pounding, his breath catching and releasing at odd intervals of pleasure, the low hum of the vibrator fills the room. Callum moans to himself, not caring if someone hears him anymore. 

Slowly, Callum pumps the toy in and out of himself, he’s still tight around it, his rim catching on the toy. He sucks in a steadying breath and turns the dial again, this time on purpose, increasing the speed of the vibrations as he presses it deep inside himself.

The thought of Ben feeling like he is feeling right now makes him feel hot, he sucks in a shaky breath and exhales loudly as moves his own hand faster. He pushes the toy in harder and harder, the toy continues to hit perfectly against his prostate, the vibrations knocking him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

“Oh god, Ben..” He moans out needily, starting to wish Ben was here with him. He wants to taste him, touch him—Callum just wants him, wants everything.

Callum moaned to himself when Ben leaned over him, wrapping his hand around Callum’s cock. 

“Should have told me your plans, babe, I would have joined you ages ago.”

Ben grinned at Callum, his moans getting louder. 

“What are you doing home?!” He could feel himself getting warmer that Ben had walked in on him.

“Came to see you, glad I did now.” Ben kissed Callum’s neck, making him moan even more. 

“Why you still got your clothes on...” Callum breathed out, not caring anymore. He just needed Ben. 

“Eager. Don’t stop, I’ll be right back.” Ben stroked Callum’s cock for a little longer before climbing off the bed, dropping his clothes to the floor. Ben watched Callum whimpering to himself still pumping the toy inside of him, at a steady pace. 

“God, you look so beautiful.”

Ben crawled back over to Callum wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck. 

“Ben...” Callum moaned as Ben stroked his cock excruciatingly slowly, licking and kissing his neck. 

“I’d have been over here like a shot. ‘Specially with you, looking  
like this.” Ben smirked at Callum whimpering, shaking slightly. 

Ben’s hand stroked down his back slowly, making him shiver him, lightly teasing him, then down to where his own hand is holding the toy inside himself.

"Let go.” Ben murmurs quietly and Callum drops his hand away so that Ben can take it from him.

Ben twists the dial at the end, ceasing its vibrations, but he doesn't pull it out. The bed shifts beneath them as Ben moves to place himself between Callum’s legs. Callum feels Ben move the toy, slowly pulling it until just the tip remains inside him before thrusting it back in, slow and hard, making Callum tremble. 

Breath gusts over his ass seconds before he feels teeth drag across his skin, it ends in a gentle nip. "Do you like this Callum?” Ben asks as he pulls the toy all the way out to the tip again. He doesn't push it back in though, he teases around the rim, dragging the toy slowly in a circle.

“Yes.” Callum whispers honestly.  
The toy disappears, something smaller and warm touching him. It takes Callum’s lust-addled brain a moment to realize that it's Ben’s finger.  
  
He whines as Ben traces the edges of his rim. 

“You’re so open,” Ben says, as his finger dips inside. “Did you stretch yourself before using the toy?”

Callum nods his head, his messy hair falling into his face. "Mmm...”

"How?" Ben asks as he fingers him, sliding a second one inside Callum. “Like this? Nice and slow?"

Ben spreads his fingers wide and Callum lets out a small moan. "Yes, yes, like that."

"You never told me you wanted use these.” Ben hums curiously. "Have you ever tried a toy before?”

"No," He whimpers. "No, just for you."

"Oh.” Ben says sounding delighted. “I'm honoured.”

"So, very, very honored," Ben whispers before he licks a long stripe across Callum’s rim. 

A loud moan tears through him, Ben leaning over to press messy kisses to Callum’s mouth. 

“You're pretty, you know," Ben whispers as he covers Callum’s body with his own, holding him down against the bed. "So, innocent looking where others can see you, but so naughty in here.”

Callum moaned at Ben’s words, Ben kissing him again. 

“Do you like this.” Ben asks, pressing the toy back in, thrusting it forward. 

“Oh god,” Callum whispers as he thinks about it being inside him. 

Callum pushes back against Ben his back arching up. 

“Ben...” he whispers, rocking back against the toy thrust for thrust.

Ben’s hands slide up from Callum’s ass to grip at his hips. Strong enough to keep him in place but not enough to hurt him. 

“Fuck, Ben...” Callum begs him voice high and needy. “Ben, I need ya.”

One of Ben’s hands trails up his back, reaches around to the front of Callum and cups his chin kissing him over and over. “Did you moan my name when I wasn’t here?” Callum whined into Ben’s mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. “Did you wish I was here, for this...”

Callum can feel the toy stop vibrating, replaced by Ben’s mouth licking and kissing him, before Ben’s cock pull back, can feel it bump against his hole with intention before it pushes forward, sinking inside of Callum slowly.

Callum mouth falls open, a noise rising up in his throat, whining so loudly. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, even after the toy.” Ben murmurs as he rocks into Callum. 

Ben leans forward. “Let go of the bed frame, Cal.”

Callum releases it, his hands flopping down uselessly to the bed. Ben’s arm encircles his waist and pulls him up until Callum’s back is flush against his chest. The angle pushes Ben into him deeper.

“God you feel amazing.” Ben whispers as he holds him upright.  
Callum shivers at the words and Ben kissing his neck, licking along his shoulder. 

It felt strange Ben taking the lead. Telling him what to do, talking to him like this. It was usually him inside Ben. 

Callum lifts himself up, enjoys the slow drag of Ben’s cock sliding out of him before dropping back down on it. He does it again and again, slowly pulling himself up and then dropping down hard and fast. The movements make the muscles in his legs burn but its worth it for the absolute pleasure that rocks through him as he fucks himself on Ben’s cock like it’s a toy.

“I’m close.” Ben whispers, the hand on Callum’s hip tightening. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

He let go of Callum’s side, hooking onto his hand, gripping on tightly. 

Callum’s eyes close and his mouth parts on a louder moan, “Fucking, hell,” He breathes out before pulling Ben back into a hot kiss, their tongues tangling together. 

With a desperate whimper, Ben reaches down and wraps a hand around Callum’s cock to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. It’s quick and messy, precum easing the glide of his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck,” Callum whines into Ben’s mouth, they’re not even kissing anymore, their lips are just touching, lungs stealing each other’s breath. 

He’s lightheaded, dizzy with desperation and need. “Please, please.”

Ben’s hips stutter as he reaches his high, but doesn’t stop working Callum over as he searches for his own release. 

Ben drops his head to Callum’s shoulder and groans, his teeth scraping against his skin and Callum joins Ben’s release, hot and sticky all over Ben’s fingers and his sheet.

Ben flops down next to Callum breathing hard, chest rising and falling in time with Callum. 

Ben turns his head and kisses Callum softly, just a brushing of lips, satisfaction radiating off of them both as they calm down from their pleasured highs.

“Fuck,” Ben whispers, and Callum quirks a brow at him curiously. “That was so hot,”

He moves his mouth over Callum’s shoulder up to Callum’s neck, his words hot against his sweaty skin. 

“God, that felt amazing.”

“Yeah...” Callum breathes out. 

There’s a gentle kiss pressed against Callum’s shoulder and then Ben is brushing his sticky fingers along Callum’s lips. Callum moaned to himself as Ben smiled at him, before he kissed him, tasting Callum.

“God, you are amazing, Cal. I need to tell you that more.” He pressed another kiss to Callum mouth, stroking his face slowly with his thumb. 

“You don’t need to. Your the amazing one. I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.”

Ben smiled at Callum, sitting up, cleaning them both off. 

“Look at us, we’re a mess.” Ben grinned. 

Calum ignored him, wiping himself down. 

“You okay? You’ve gone quiet. I’ve not hurt you have I?” 

“No, no, course not.”

Ben sat back up, opening his arm for Callum lie on him. 

Callum smiled at him, resting his head on Ben’s still warm chest. 

“What’s up then?”

Callum didn’t say anything for a while tracing lines up and down Ben’s side. 

“Do you enjoy it? With me?”

“Course I do?! Why’d you ask that. You know I love it.” Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Callum’s hair. 

“I want you to feel what you can make me feel...”

“I do! God, Callum, your amazing! We wouldn’t have sex so often if either of us didn’t enjoy it. Is that why you bought the toy?”

“I just thought you might have got bored. Wanted to try something new.”

“I’d never grow bored with you, Callum. Although, I’m open to new ideas if you’ve got any.” Ben grinned. He laced his fingers through Callum’s hair, stroking him lightly. 

“It was meant to be me making you feel good.”

“You do that all the time, Cal.”

“I don’t...”

“Yes you do!”

“I wanted to try it with you..”

“You can if you really want to, but your good enough, Callum, more than good enough, okay? I love you and you definitely make me feel amazing. You don’t need to try and prove yourself to me.”

Callum nodded, pressing a kiss to Ben’s chest, holding his hand. 

“Although, if you ever did want to try anything new, you only have to ask.” Ben grinned. “I’d try anything with you.”

Callum looked up at Ben. “You got any ideas?”

Ben smiled at Callum, leaning down pressing a kiss to his lips. “Oh, I’ve got quite a few ideas, that will certainly make you wanna have more sex.”

“More?” Callum smiled. “We must spend at least half the day in bed and that’s not even sleeping.”

“Even more.” Ben whispered against Callum’s lips, kissing him over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I still don’t like this... Don’t know about anyone else?


	5. Caught In The Act. (Stu&Rainie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an Anonymous! 
> 
> Stuart and Rainie walk in on Ben and Callum having sex.

Callum barely had the chance to hear the door shut, when Ben spun him around quickly, way too quickly, making him dizzy from being drunk already. They had drank way too much on a night out together. 

Ben’s mouth is on him, pressing a kiss to his lips, hard and demanding. He can taste the alcohol on Ben’s tongue, as he pressed Callum against the door, kissing him like he hasn't seen him in months. 

Callum whimpers at the force of it, his hand drifting to the back of Callum’s neck, pulling him in closer.

Ben kissed Callum harder, pulling Callum’s shirt over his head, reconnecting their mouths quickly. Callum moaned, as Ben hand drifted lower, unzipping his jeans. 

“Sshh Cal, we need to be quiet.” Ben whispered, kissing him over and over anyway.

“Stu and Rainie are out, it’s fine.”

“Argh, I don’t wanna think about them when I’m tryna get your clothes off.” 

Callum grinned at Ben, his fingers working on Ben’s jeans too, still pressing messy kisses to each other. 

Ben pulled Callum’s shirt over his head, pressing their bare chests together. 

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, as he’d freed his cock, stroking it slowly. Too slowly. 

“Cal... I need more...” 

Callum pressed multiple hard kisses to Ben’s mouth, walking them both from the front door into the living room. 

“What do you need baby?” Callum whispered, pulling away to look at Ben, still stroking him. 

“You... on that sofa...” 

Callum dropped his head to Ben’s neck, licking and kissing him there too, making Ben whine a little more. 

“Can’t wait til I get you to the bedroom?” Callum teased. 

“No... fuck...” Ben moaned, feeling Callum’s teeth graze along his neck. “I need you now, Cal...”

“What’s got into you today?” Callum laughed. “So eager.”

“You hopefully.” 

Callum grinned to himself, guiding them both to the sofa instead, both of them falling onto it, laughing together as they lay half on sofa and half on the floor, still kissing each other messily, not even caring. 

“We’re too drunk for this.” Callum grinned shaking off his jeans, Ben doing the same. 

“Don’t care, I need ya now.”

Ben shoved himself up onto the sofa, pulling Callum with him, crashing their mouths back together. 

“You never told me what you need.” Callum whispered against Ben’s ear, making him shiver. 

Callum lay Ben on the sofa gently, straddling his hips, leaning down and kissing his throat, making Ben moan. 

“What do you want me to do, darlin’?”

Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s collarbone, rubbing his hands along Ben’s chest, pulling back to look at him. 

“I want you to touch me...”

Callum smiled at Ben, pressing a light kiss to Ben’s lips, stroking his hand slowly down Ben’s side, his fingers teasing on the inside of his thighs. 

“Like this?” He whispered, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. 

Ben whined instead, Callum’s fingers stroking lightly but still not reaching where he wanted him. 

“I need you to hold me, Cal...”

Callum smirked at Ben, whimpering to himself, as he stroked ever so slowly along the length of Ben’s cock, before wrapping his hands around him, tugging gently on him a few times. 

“I need you inside of me, I need more than this...”

Callum grinned at Ben, letting out small noises as Callum stroked him gently, sliding himself down Ben’s body. 

Ben was too busy trying to hold himself together, to realise Callum had shuffled down his body. He whined loudly, Callum now slowly licking the end of his cock, still with his hand wrapped around the base. 

“Fuck, Callum, that feels amazing.”

“Yeah?” Callum took just the tip of Ben into his mouth, Ben’s hands drifting to Callum’s hair, keeping his head where it was, Callum sucking and licking him slowly. He pulled off just as quick pressing kisses to his thighs. 

“What you doin?! Stop teasing me and get on with it!”

“God, you can be a stroppy prince when you don’t get what you want.” Callum teased. 

“I am not stroppy! Come on!!” 

Callum carried on kissing anyway, ignoring Ben trying to guide his head back to cock. 

“Not just yet, Ben. You gonna be patient for me?”

“I can’t!” Ben whimpered. 

“Your gonna have to babe, cos if your good boy, I might have something else for you.”

Ben looked up hopefully, dropping his back down against the chair arm, taking in Callum’s head in between his legs too much. 

“Please...” Ben whispered. 

Callum smiled at Ben begging him, licking across the tip once, tasting Ben on his tongue, making him whine even louder. He dragged himself back up Ben’s body, turning Ben’s head gently, reconnecting their mouths. 

Ben sighed into the kiss, their tongues sliding together, both of them tasting the unique taste of Ben. 

“You like that?” Callum smirked, pushing himself back down again. “Cos I reckon you taste amazing.”

Callum gave in to Ben’s little whimpers and moans, taking the whole of Ben’s length into his mouth. 

“Fuck, that’s good, really really good, Cal. Please don’t stop.”

Callum’s warm mouth all around him felt amazing, thrusting up into his mouth a little more. 

Ben groaned, feeling Callum’s teeth graze along him, sending shivers through his whole body. 

“Fuck, yes!”

Callum knew Ben was close already. He’d learnt after a few times, Ben’s moans turned to little squeaks, he became more needy, wanting even more, trying to get Callum to go faster. 

“Come on, Callum! Oh, fuck, ah...”

Ben moved in time with Callum’s head bobbing up and down, letting out a low moan as he released himself into Callum’s mouth. 

He sighed quietly, Callum taking it all in. 

“You liked tasting yourself before didn’t you?” Callum smirked. 

Ben looked back up at Callum, too sensitive from him still, licking up his cock, cleaning him up. 

“You want it don’t you, to taste you and me at the same time?”

Ben dragged Callum back up his body, moaning into Callum’s mouth at the taste of them both and their cocks rubbing against each other between them. 

Ben calmed down from his high, kissing each other lazily, Callum pressing small insistent kisses to Ben’s mouth, along his neck and on his throat. 

“You promised more...” Ben smiled. 

“Did I?” Callum teased, kissing along Ben’s neck. 

“M-h. You wanna tell me what that is?”

“I might not wanna tell you, I might just surprise you.” He pressed another kiss to Ben’s collarbone. 

“I do love a good surprise, especially if it involves you using that mouth of yours-“

Callum held the side of Ben’s face, connecting their mouths, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto Ben over and over. 

“Like that?” Callum whispered. 

“Just like that.” Ben grinned. “or using those skilled hands of yours...”

“Skilled?” Callum grinned, wrapping his hand around Ben’s cock again, stroking him slowly. 

“Oh god, m-h. Definitely skilled.”

Callum sat up, rubbing his hands along Ben’s chest, smiling at each other. 

“What else do you want? Cos I’m gonna have to decide if you’ve been good enough for me?”

“Or maybe pressing that gorgeous looking cock inside of me.”

Callum grinned at Ben, leaning down and kissing him again. 

Callum moaned, dropping his head into Ben’s neck, Ben teasing Callum’s cock with the tips of his fingers. 

“Such a tease.” Callum whispered, pressing a kiss to Ben’s neck. 

“You were the one who was practically torturing me for the past half an hour, making me wait!”

Ben flicked his thumb over the head, Callum groaning to himself.

“I don’t know about tasting myself but you...”

Callum looked up, at Ben licking his finger, before stroking Callum’s cock again, smiling at the small moan escaping Callum. 

He brushed his sticky finger over Callum’s lips, pulling his hkead back down to kiss him. 

“A gorgeous AND delicious cock...” Ben whispered. 

Callum grinned at Ben, kissing him harder, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Ben pulled away, looking up at Callum. 

“Have I been good enough for you?”

“Maybe...”

Callum dragged himself off the sofa, pulling Ben with him.

“Where we goin’?”

“Nowhere...” Callum fell back down onto the sofa, pulling Ben into his lap, so Ben was sitting on top of Callum instead of him on top of Ben. 

“Well, this is different.” Ben smiled, leaning down to kiss him. 

Callum smoothed his hands down Ben’s back, pulling him closer. 

Ben dropped his head into Callum’s neck, moaning at the feeling of one Callum’s fingers breaching him. 

“Oh god, Cal, I need more.”

Callum slowly inserted a second finger, his other hand wrapping around Ben’s cock, moving them both at the same speed. 

“Fuck, Callum. How are you so good at this?” Ben pressed a quick kiss to Callum’s neck, moaning to himself. 

Ben lifted his head up looking at Callum.

“Ive learnt. Exactly...” He pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips. “What drives you...” Kissing along his jaw. “So crazy...” Callum smirked, kissing his neck. 

“Too cruel you are. But it still feels amazing.”

Callum watched Ben letting out loud breathless moans, his face completely blissed out as he worked Ben open. 

Ben panted and froze as he felt Callum curve his fingers and brush against his prostate. He did it again and again eliciting a loud moan from Ben each time until Ben was bucking against Callum, wanting the pleasure from both of the man’s hands. 

A rush of arousal hit him and Callum pulsed his fist around Ben’s length, continuing to pump him at a rhythm that was morphing into the same rhythm Ben was keeping.

“Callum!” Ben moaned as Callum added a third digit to the works.

Ben let out a guttural moan, Callum’s fist was good but it was nothing compared to Callum being deep inside of him. 

“I need more, Cal...”

Callum slipped his fingers out, holding onto Ben’s waist as he positioned himself. 

“You sure your ready? I don’t wanna hurt you?”

Callum didn’t need any further confirmation, Ben leaning forward pressing a chaste kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

Ben fell apart in the first moments that Callum’s cock stretched him wide, moaning loudly, letting out small whimpers. He settled for placing his palm over Callum’s frantically beating heart and felt it hitch as he sank down, moaning low and dirty in the back of his throat.

Callum licked his lips, eyes dark with lust as he watched Ben’s face as he pushed Callum deeper into him. 

Ben bit his lip and let out small moans and pants while he moved down Callum’s length. Once he had the older man fully sheathed inside of him he simply rocked his hips, feeling Callum’s hardness trapped inside his body. 

It was a simple move of his hips but it shot stars through his body and into the dark of his blinded eyes.

The sight of Ben bucking his hips made Callum want to grab them and guide him up and down as hard as he wanted. But Callum didn’t do that; he forced himself to watch Ben move and moan and felt the tight heat that came with being inside him.

Feeling more confident, Ben slowly lifted himself off Callum’s length and then slammed himself down on it again. He was rocking his hips as he did so, trying to hit the sweet spot inside of him. His thrusts were getting deeper on each ride and fall of his hips, making it certain that he was taking more of Callum into his body.

“God, I love you so much.” Callum grinned. 

“Yeah... yeah... I love you too.” Ben wasn’t really listening, too busy trying to chase his high. 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE CALLUM!!” Stuart shouted.

Ben and Callum looked towards the front door, Stuart and Rainie standing there. 

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAVING SEX ON THE SOFA??!!”

Stuart’s hand flew over Rainie’s eyes to shield her. 

“Callum, what are you doing?! Don’t stop!” Ben still lifted himself up, driving himself back down on Callum’s cock. 

“Ben! My brother and his girlfriend have just walked in on us!!”

“I don’t care! I need you now!”

Callum looked worriedly at Stuart, shuffling toward the bedroom, Ben still working himself on Callum. 

“You owe me big time!!” Stuart shouted. 

“Fuck off, Stuart!” Ben shouted back. 

“I am! I don’t wanna see this. I’m telling you, I’m scarred for life!”

“Why are you still standing there then!!” Callum joined in, them all shouting at each other. 

“I’ve got to walk past you somehow to get to our bedroom, you know, the place where people usually have sex??!! Not on the flipping sofa, where I have to sit!”

“Oh come on, Stuart! It’s not like we’ve had to listen to you both at it, all night!” Ben smirked. 

“At least we use a bed instead of the bloody sofa!”

Ben grinned at Callum, looking mortified. “I told you we should have gone to bed. This is so not funny, Ben.” Callum hissed. 

“It so is. I couldn’t wait any longer! I needed ya, I still do!” Ben leaned down, kissing Callum, moaning into Callum’s mouth, when it pushed Callum deeper inside of him, Callum moaning with him, forgetting Stuart and Rainie were still there for a moment. 

“For fucks...” Stuart muttered, cringing at hearing Ben and Callum moaning. “I swear, as soon as I wake up in the morning, I’m gonna buy a new sofa! Cos I would not sit on that sofa again if you paid me!”

“You have done, multiple times.” Ben grinned, still grinding down in Callum. 

“Argh! I swear, I’m gonna kill you both too! SLOWLY!!”

Stuart shuffled away, dragging Rainie with him, slamming the door to their own bedroom. 

Ben grinned at Callum again, both of picking their rhythm back up. 

“God, yes, don’t stop, Cal!”

Callum regained his composure, lifting Ben off him, pushing him back down again.

“Ohh god, Callum.” Ben moaned and Callum felt lightheaded as the younger man began to ride his stiff length with more intensity. 

Ben moved above him with quick interlocked movements, Callum still stroking and rubbing Ben’s cock. 

“Callum, you feel so good…so so good...” Ben quickened his pace, his own cock throbbing with arousal.

“Come on, Callum, I need you...” He panted. 

The feeling of Callum’s hand on his cock was finally becoming too much for him. He felt the pressure build in his groin and gasped as he came all over Callum’s chest. 

Ben whimpered to himself, Callum still thrusting up into him, way too sensitive. He carried on anyway, needing Callum inside of him. 

Callum groaned with relief, as he forced Ben’s hips to rise and fall quicker, thrusting his length as deep into Ben as he could while he came, body shuddering with pleasure, hips twitching slightly. 

“Oh, fuck…Callum…” He bit down on his lips, moaning to himself, feeling Callum empty himself inside Ben. 

Ben collapsed onto Callum, letting out a hiss when the movement inadvertently caused Callum to slip out of his body far too quickly. 

The two lay in a sweaty mess, panting while they regained their composure, both with big grins plastered on their faces. 

Callum sighed in contempt, as he worked himself down.

“That was... interesting.” Callum smiled, meaning Stuart and Rainie walking on them. Looking down, Ben sprawled out on his heaving chest and kissing Callum’s chest softly, stroking down Callum’s arm slowly. 

“You okay?” Callum brushed Ben’s hair away from his eyes, as he looked up at him. 

“Yup. Never better.” 

Callum’s eyes searched Ben’s face, seeing him look content and happy. 

“What?” Ben asked nervously. 

“Nothing, just think you look beautiful.”

Ben smiled at Callum and fell back into Callum’s embrace; he wasn’t quite ready to move yet. His body was still recovering and he was going to take in as much downtime as he could. Letting out a sigh, he adjusted his head on Callum’s chest, pressing more kisses to him. 

“That was intense.” Ben grinned pulling his leg up and draping it over Callum. 

Reaching out, Callum stroked the muscles of Ben’s thigh. “You were intense, but then again, you always are.” Callum inhaled the scent of Ben’s hair and closed his eyes. 

“You’re sexy when you ride me like that.”

Ben snorted at the compliment and planted a lazy kiss on Callum’s lips.

“I like watchin’ you move. I like the faces you make for me.” Callum’s fingers traced the outline of Ben’s lips, along his jaw. 

“Mmm, do you know how sexy you sound, talking to me like that?” Ben grinned pressing open-mouthed kisses to Callum’s mouth. “Although, I would have liked to be able to see your face as well, too busy being blissed out.” Ben squeezed his eyes shut, grinning to himself, scrunching his nose up, showing Callum what he’d been doing. 

“Your a muppet, you know that?” Callum grinned. 

“Yup. But I’m your muppet.”

“Yes you are, Ben and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Ben smiled even wider at Callum. 

“Next time Ben, next time, you can watch my face all you like, cos whatever you do to me, I’m gonna be wrecked.” Callum grinned. 

Ben smiled, because he knew there would be a next time, and a time after that, and a time after that.

“You look happy...” Ben smiled to himself. 

“Course I am! Drunk happy too.”

“Makes me happy, when your happy.”

“Good job I’m happy then, cos I want you to be happy too.” 

“I am. Definitely am.”

“You do realise I’m never gonna be able to look Stuart in the eye again?” Callum grinned. 

“He’ll have forgot about it in the morning.”

“I’m pretty sure he won’t, he was traumatised!”

“Oh well, he’s just gonna have to have counselling. I’m traumatised cos I seen my brother and his boyfriend at it on the sofa. I’m truly scarred. I can’t unsee it now. Although, I do wish my body looked like Ben’s though, was a work of art.” Ben chuckled to himself, kissing Callum again just because he could. 

“You are a bad influence on me Ben Mitchell. A stroppy prince too.”

“Yes I am.” Ben grinned. “You love it really.” Ben whispered onto Callum’s mouth. 

Callum smirked at Ben, letting out a small squeak, as Callum flipped Ben over. 

“I know I love you...” Callum whispered, kissing his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was what you wanted! 
> 
> Feel free to leave me any requests you’d like me to write! I’ve got a couple more, but after that I’m free to write anyone’s suggestions. It can be anything, I’d write it for you!


	6. Way Too Much Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum_Shipper_3 
> 
> Callum and Ben go to The Prince Albert for date night. Ben gets too much attention from other men, Callum is getting more and more angry at the many different men who are touching Ben in places that only Callum can touch (arse, hips, waist, thighs and inner thighs). By the time they leave Ben has a hickey on his neck from a stranger so when Callum gets him back to the flat he reminds Ben who he really belongs too. Could this be Dom!Callum, Sub!Ben. Feel free to make this as hot as you like!
> 
> This is what you wanted, hope it lives up to that!!

Callum glared at the bar, a stranger sitting next him, draping himself over Ben. 

Ben pushed him off roughly, grabbing his and Callum’s drink, sitting back down next to Callum. 

“What’s up? You’ve got a face on ya again.” Ben asked. 

“No I haven’t.” Callum squinted at the guy from the bar, still eyeing up Ben, Ben not even noticing. 

“Yes you have, Cal.” Ben laughed. “What is it? I know there’s something wrong. It’s written all over your face.”

“It is?”

“Yes! I know you Cal and your sulking. You do the little lip thing.”

“What?!” Callum sat up a little straighter, feeling subconscious. 

“You do a little pouty thing.” Ben stuck his bottom lip out, grinning at Callum. 

“I do not do that!”

“You so do...” Ben whispered, kissing Callum.

Ben pulled Callum closer, his hand drifting to the back of Callum’s neck. 

Callum smiled into the kiss, letting out a small moan. 

Ben pulled away, smiling at Callum, keeping his hand on Callum’s neck, stroking him lightly.   
“You gonna tell me what’s wrong, now?”

“Just ‘im.” Callum nodded to the stranger who was with Ben before. 

“What? You don’t fancy him do you? Cos you can’t be eyeing up strangers when your boyfriend is sitting right here?” Ben frowned. 

“What, no, course not! He fancies you though, he was all over you at the bar.”

“Pfft, he’s so drunk he still will be next week!” 

“Hmm, don’t you go getting any funny ideas.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m for your eyes only.”

Callum smiled at Ben, finally satisfied. 

~*~

Ben made his way to the bar, trying to dodge past people, and failing, a man knocking him to the side slightly. He wrapped his arm round Ben’s waist, holding him up. 

“You alright there?”

“M’fine.” Ben glanced at the man’s arm still round his waist. 

“James.” He smiled. 

“Not being funny but I don’t care.”

“Neither do I.” He grinned. 

James pulled Ben closer to him, kissing his neck. 

“What the hell are ya doin’?!”

“Thought you might have wanted some fun, you were the one who walked into me.”

Ben tried to wriggle out of his grasp, straining his neck to get away from him, but he held him tighter, just giving him better access, still kissing his neck with a fierceness. 

“You walked into me!! I’m giving off no signals here! Get off, you bastard!”

Callum pulled James off Ben, spinning him round, glaring at him. 

“He said get off, so you leave him alone. Do one!”

“Who do you think you are? I think me and... this guy, whatever his name is, we’re getting to know each other.”

“I think you’ll find he’s my boyfriend!” 

“Fuck off, I don’t want you.” Ben added. 

“Alright! Calm down, isn’t that why most people come here?”

“I don’t want a hookup alright?! Don’t touch me or you won’t make it out the door in one piece.”

“Feisty.” James grinned. 

“Do you want the use of your legs?! I said piss off!”

Ben glared at him, marching away, grabbing Callum’s hand, taking him with him. 

~*~

Ben and Callum sat at the bar together a while later. 

“May as well sit here, if we’re gonna drink the place dry.” Ben chuckled. 

Ben shuffled towards Callum when a different man sat down next to him, way to close for Callum’s liking. 

“What’s a good lookin’ guy like you, sitting here waiting?”

He stroked down Ben’s arm, resting it on his thigh. 

“Err, I’m not waiting? I’m with-“

“Not waiting cos I’ve arrived. I What do you say we go somewhere a little more... private?”

He fingers creeped closer to Ben’s inner thigh. 

Callum saw all of it, standing up, glaring at the man. 

“Excuse me, but I think you’ll find Ben is with me. So why don’t you crawl off to some other poor guy who’ll have the unfortunate time of knowing you. So fuck off, yeah?”

The man stood up, standing close to Callum. 

“Have you got a problem?”

“Yeah, I have actually. Stop touching my boyfriend!”

“What if I don’t? You gonna hit me?” He sneered. 

“Yeah, I just might.”

Ben stood up quickly, pressing his hand against Callum’s chest, stopping him from doing anything. 

“Leave it, Cal, he’s not worth it.” 

Callum still glared at the man, Ben turning round. 

“Back off, yeah? I ain’t interested. Go and find someone else cos I’m not going anywhere with you or anyone else.”

“Suit yourself.” He huffed. He walked by, smacking Ben’s arse, making Ben jump. “I’m around if you fancy something... more exciting shall we say.” 

Callum pulled Ben’s hand off him, bunching his fists in the man’s shirt, bending him over the bar. 

“Now I have got a problem. He said he’s not interested. And I told you to stop touching him!”

“Callum!” Ben pulled Callum off the man, holding his arm round him. “Come on, just leave it. Please.”

“Too much hard work...” The man muttered, glaring at Callum and walking away. 

“What was that about?” Ben asked. Callum was never usually the violent type. 

“He was all over you, Ben, touching you, when I told him not to.”

“I’m fine.”

Callum looked at Ben for a second longer making sure he was okay, before grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the Albert. 

“Where we going?” Ben frowned. 

“Home.”

“Now?”

Callum ignored him, dragging him with him. Ben followed Callum quickly, trying to keep up with, still gripping onto his hand. 

~*~

Callum pressed Ben against the front door, as soon as he shut it, his mouth on Ben’s. 

Ben whimpered at the sheer force of it, opening up to Callum instantly, sliding his tongue in. 

“Your mine, Ben, no one else’s.” Callum whispered, kissing along his jaw. 

“I know...” Ben let his head fall back against the door, Callum kissing his exposed throat too. 

Ben wanted to explain about James and the other guys paying him too much attention, reassure him that he definitely was Callum’s, but Callum’s mouth on him felt a hell of a lot better right now. Demanding and fierce and it felt amazing. He’d explain later...

Callum worked on Ben’s jeans, freeing his cock, wrapping his hand around it, stroking it slowly. 

“Fuck, Cal...” 

“I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this.”

“M-h.” Ben grinned. They pressed messy kisses to each other’s mouths, while shrugging their clothes off, littering them from the living room to the bedroom. 

Callum hands smoothed down Ben’s back, keeping him close, walking them both into the bedroom. 

He pressed Ben against the bedroom door, as soon as he shut it, kissing his neck. 

“God, your so sexy when your annoyed.” Ben smiled. 

Callum pulled away, smiling at him. 

“I’m not annoyed, Ben. Just reminding you who you belong to.” 

Ben grinned at Callum, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. 

“Who’s that, Ben? Who do you belong to?”

Ben let his head drop back against the door, Callum wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him way too slowly. 

“Who do you belong to, Ben?”

“You...”

Callum kissed Ben along his jaw, making him a little impatient. He needed more than this. He needed to feel Callum inside of him. 

“Please, Cal...”

“And who do I belong to?”

“Me.”

Callum spun Ben around guiding him to the bed, sitting him down. 

“That’s how it’s gonna stay, okay?”

Ben nodded, shuffling up the bed, grinning at Callum, taking in his whole body. 

Callum shuffled along the bed, pushing Ben down so he lay on his back, pinning his wrists to the bed. 

“I want it to be just, You...” 

Callum pressed himself flush against Ben and moved a hand, holding the side of Ben’s face. He pressed a bruising kiss to Ben’s lips and nips at his bottom lip. 

Ben moaned into the kiss, still thinking how hot Callum gets when he's jealous. 

“And me...” Callum finished. 

Callum takes the opportunity to explore Ben’s mouth with his tongue, Ben instantly melting into the kiss, letting Callum consume his entire being.

“Just you and me...” Ben repeated. 

Callum smiled to himself, kissing along Ben’s jaw to his neck. 

Ben pushed his head back to give him more access, moaning when Callum reached the spot between his neck and shoulder. Ben felt Callum’s teeth on him, letting out a shiver of pleasure. He knows Ben’s neck is one of his sensitive spots and using that information against him. 

"Are you going to promise me you'll do what I say?” Callum whispered in Ben’s ear.

Ben let out a breathy moan, shaking his head to clear the fog of lust in his mind, trying to focus on Callum’s mouth on him. 

“No?” Callum pulled away, watching Ben shake his head. Ben whined at the sudden loss of his warm mouth on him. 

“Yes! I meant yes! I’ll do whatever you want, please. I need more!”

“Are you begging?” Callum smirked. “I love it when you beg me, makes you even sexier.” 

Ben whimpered to himself, Callum stroking across the top of Ben’s leaking slit. 

“This for me?” Callum smiled. “Blimey, Ben, we’ve not even started and your wrecked already.”

“Come on, Cal!”

Callum let out a moan at Ben wrapping his hand around his cock, not expecting it, forgetting he’d released Ben’s wrists between the time he’d been kissing him and stroking him. Ben’s hand becoming slick with Callum’s precome. 

“I need ya, Callum...” 

Callum stroked his sticky finger across Ben’s lips, Ben still whining to himself, taking Ben’s hand from around himself, brushing his Ben’s own fingers against his mouth too, mixing both them together. 

“Patience, babe, patience...” 

Callum connected their mouths together in another kiss. 

Ben moaned tasting Callum and himself at the same time, trying to fight him for control, so he could get what he really wanted. 

Callum nipped on his lip to show him who's really in control, biting slightly. 

Ben gave in, letting Callum do what he wanted, wrapping his arms around his neck, lacing his hands through Callum’s hair. 

Callum trailed his hands down to Ben’s waist and dragged him even closer to him, Ben arching his back, pressing his chest and his hips against Callum’s. 

“Is that too sensitive for you?” Callum whispered. 

He dragged his hands back up Ben’s waist, trailing them down so slowly again, making Ben arch his back into Callum again, closing his eyes. 

Ben felt their erections pressing against each other, letting out a moan. 

“Eyes on me, Ben.” 

Ben’s breathing is heavy, opening his eyes slowly to look into Callum’s. 

Callum’s eyes are dark with lust and hunger, making Ben shiver at the sight. 

Callum smirked at that, keeping his hands on Ben’s lower back, lifting him up, Ben letting his head drop back. He pulled Ben back in to him, licking and kissing up his throat. 

“Come on, Ben, look at me. You promised you’d do as I say or I won’t give you what you want...”

Ben lifted his head up quickly, looking at Callum, trying to control himself. Ben saw Callum’s eyes grow even darker when they flicked between Ben’s. 

Callum looked at Ben a second longer, sliding down his body, making Ben moan even louder, feeling his cock drag along Callum’s body. 

Callum nudged Ben’s legs apart, sliding in between them, leaning down kissing the inside of Ben’s thighs, stroking the tip of Ben’s cock. 

"Fuck, Cal. More. I need more."

Ben arched into his touch, Callum leaving open-mouthed kisses as he moves his mouth closer to Ben’s cock, but not giving Ben what he wanted. 

“Please...” Ben pushed Callum’s head closer to him, Callum pulling away. 

“Naughty. You said you’d do as I say.”

“I am! I need to touch ya, Callum, I can’t help it.”

Callum got off the bed, returning a moment later with a tie. 

“I’m just gonna have to do this then. Give me your hands.”

Ben whined to himself, not being able to cope with being unable to touch or hold Callum. He gave him his hands anyway, loving every moment of Callum being possessive and hungry. 

Callum tied his hands to the head board, sliding back down his body, grinning at Ben. 

“Look at you, all spread out just for me. So gorgeous, baby.”

“Only for you Cal, please, I really need you.” Callum smirked at Ben spreading his hands across Ben’s chest rubbing up and down slowly. 

“All laid out, just for my eyes.” Callum slid down Ben’s body’s, dragging his hands slowly, Ben restraining himself from moving too much. 

"God, babe, you’re leaking just for me. So pretty. So needy for my cock."

Ben let out a moan, and a nod, at a loss for words. 

Callum kissed the inside of Ben’s thighs, pressing open-mouthed kisses along him until he reached the base of his cock, making Ben moan. 

This was a new side to Callum that Ben had never seen before and it was so hot.

He smirked up at Ben, moaning his name when he licked up along Ben’s slit, taking the whole of his cock into his mouth, taking all of him. 

Ben sighed, closing his eyes, relishing in Callum’s mouth on him. 

“No one else gets to taste you like I do...” 

Callum pushed Ben up slightly, using his free hand, to slid a finger inside of Ben. 

“Oh god, Callum!” Ben moaned even louder, needing some relief. 

“No, no, you can’t come yet, sweetheart.”

Callum took his hand from Ben cock, lifting Ben’s leg over his shoulder instead, smiling at Ben whimpering to himself. 

“That’s it darlin’. Just relax for me.”

His raised leg relaxed Ben a little more, Callum inserting a second finger in. 

"Ben, look at me. I want your eyes on me. I’ll stop...” Callum teased. 

Ben opened his eyes again and looked down at Callum, his fingers curling inside of Ben. Ben bucked his hips into Callum’s touch when he found his prostate, letting out a moan, drawing it out when he removes his fingers, and replaces it with his tongue, dipping into him. 

Callum looks up at Ben, his eyes slipping closed again, sighing to him at how amazing Callum feels. 

They snap back open when Ben feels him pull his tongue away. 

Ben whimpers at the loss, and looks at Callum, his eyes pleading with him. 

"I want you to keep looking at me. If you close your eyes on me, I won't continue, and I won't let you finish. Show me what a good boy you are for me."

Ben whimpers at that, and nods his head in agreement.

"Tell me. I'm not continuing until you tell me." Callum growls. 

"I'll keep my eyes open, please. I’m ready right now. I need you Callum...”

Ben begs for him to continue, and lets out a sigh when Callum slips two fingers in again, Ben making sure to keep his eyes on Callum, Callum rewarding him with a third finger. 

Ben sighed, trying to compose himself. 

“God, do you know how sexy you sound telling me what to do?” Ben smiled. 

“Do you know how sexy you look, doing what I say?” Callum smirked. 

Ben whined at the loss of Callum’s fingers, any chance of his orgasm slowly fall away.

Callum grabbed the lube from the side, pouring some over his fingers, wrapping his hand around his own cock. 

Callum smirked at Ben, whining to himself, his eyes never leaving Callum’s cock. 

“You ready?” Callum smiled. 

Ben nodded quickly. “Please...”

Callum guided his cock to Ben’s entrance and pressed the head in slowly, Ben falling apart already, whimpering. 

Callum leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Ben’s, pushing himself deeper into Ben. Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, bucking his hips. 

“I need more!”

Callum pulled out slowly, thrusting back into Ben quickly. 

“Oh god, Callum!”

Callum smirked at Ben, bliss written all over his face. He continued his thrusts, deep but slow. 

Ben tilted his head to the side, Callum kissing his neck, up to his ear. 

"You're mine. I want you to remember that. Nobody will ever know you this intimately." Callum whispered. 

Ben moaned at that, loving Callum being so protective over him. So dominant and possessive. 

Callum thrust into Ben faster, Ben letting out an endless string of moans.

"Fuck, Cal. I'm close. So close."

“Already?” Callum grinned. 

He braced his weight on one arm, and moved his hand to wrap around Ben’s cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. 

“You’ve been teasing me for ages!” 

“Just showing you who’s boss.” Callum smirked. 

“Definitely you...” Ben breathed out. 

Callum angled his hips just right so he's hitting Ben’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Callum! Oh god..”

“I love hearing you moan my name. Look at how we fit together so perfectly. You were made for my cock, Ben.”

Callum leaned forward again, kissing Ben’s neck, biting and sucking slightly. 

The pleasure was so overwhelming that Ben’s orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave. Ben moaned Callum’s name so loudly, as he kept thrusting him through it, painting himself over his own stomach and Callum’s chest. 

Callum sighs as Ben is clenching around him, keeping up the pace. 

“God, you feel so amazing Ben. So gorgeous, still so tight around me.”

Ben whimpers from Callum’s words and from over stimulation. He’s lost the capability to speak, the pleasure outweighing everything else. 

Callum’s thrusts start to get sloppy, and he's breathing heavily in Ben’s ear again.

“I love you, Ben. I don’t want you to be anyone else’s. I want you to be mine.”

Ben turned his head, pressing their mouths together. His answer unspoken but passing through Callum. He loved Callum too. He’d always be Callum’s. And Callum would always be his. His answer flowing through Callum. 

Callum thrusted into Ben one last time before burying himself to the hilt and he's coming inside of him. 

Ben feels Callum’s cock twitch inside of him as he fills him up, moaning at the amazing feeling. 

Callum groans Ben’s name over and over in his ear. 

Ben let out a moan, clenching around him, trying to prolong his pleasure, never wanting it to end. When Callum’s spent, he pulls out of Ben slowly to not hurt him, untying his hands immediately. 

Ben reached up, holding the side of Callum’s face, stroking his cheek lightly. He stayed where he was for a while, looking at Callum, Callum looking into Ben’s eyes. 

“I’m yours as much as your mine. I love you and want you and only you, Cal.” Ben smiled. 

“I know.” Callum grinned. 

“So you just fancied teasing me for god knows how long?”

“Yup. Fancied being all ‘claiming’. Cos you Ben Mitchell, are all mine.”

Ben laughs, sitting up, kissing Callum, still holding the side of his face. Both of them melting into each other, so different from minutes before. So much love, warmth and gentleness pouring into it. 

Ben pulled away, smiling at Callum. 

“I should have a career change.” Ben chuckled. 

Callum looked down at them both, still sticky. 

“A painter and decorator?” Callum smiled. 

“Erm, painting...” Ben ran his thumb along Callum’s toned stomach, making him shiver, before running his sticky thumb, along Callum’s lips. 

“Now a decorator...” Ben grinned. 

Callum grinned back at Ben, lifting his chin gently, pressing small quick kisses to Ben’s mouth, letting him taste himself.

Callum smiled at Ben, grabbing a shirt, wiping them both up. 

“That’s one of my best shirts!” Ben pouted. 

“I’ll wash it! I’m not lying with you looking like that!”

“Thought you liked my decorating skills.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, but if you want to stay in bed with me, you’ll let me. Now is it the shirt or me?” He grinned. 

“Err, shirt. Definitely shirt.”

Callum’s mouth dropped open, glaring at Ben. 

“I’m kidding. Course I’d choose you. I’d always choose you.”

“Now your just being, sarcastic, you can clean yourself up now.”

“I am not sarcastic! I was enjoying that.”

“That’s what you get for picking on me.”

“Picking on you?! Now your being a muppet!”

“Maybe I want to be a muppet...” Callum smiled. 

Callum lay back down, pulling Ben back with him. 

Ben rested his head on Callum’s chest, smiling to himself. He tangled his legs together with Callum’s, stroking up and down his side slowly. 

"You don’t need to be annoyed you know? About anyone else.” Ben looked up at Callum, making sure he knew. 

“I wasn’t annoyed...” Callum whispered, smiling at him, both of them knowing he was annoyed at the Albert. 

“You so were!”

“Fine.” He huffed. “I was annoyed and I just wanted to remind you of what you have.”

“I don’t need reminding! I know what I have. Your amazing, you know I would never look at anyone else anymore.”

“I know. It’s just the other guys, it annoys me when all they want you for is sex. Your worth more than that.”

Ben smiled at Callum, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“You do know I wouldn’t have let that guy, James I think he said, touch me on purpose. I told him I wasn’t interested, but he just went a kissed my neck anyway.”

“I know, it just annoyed me, all these guys tryna throw themselves at you.”

“I can’t help it if I’m irresistible.” Ben grinned. “But seriously you don’t need to be annoyed anymore. I’m with you Cal. I love you and only you.”

“Yeah?” Callum grinned. 

“Course I do, you muppet. I’m with you. I’m not gonna go being with other men am I?”

“I know that, I just don’t like it when other people try to touch you.”

“Are you jealous?” Ben grinned. 

“Maybe... Just want you to be mine.”

“I’m yours. Always.” Ben smiled, placing his hand over Callum’s heart. 

“I love you so much.” Callum pressed a kiss on top of Ben’s head. 

“I love you too, Cal.”

They lay there, cuddled together in a peaceful silence Ben tracing random shapes on Callum’s body, listening to his heartbeat. 

“Although if you being jealous let’s us have mind blowing sex like that again I’m all for it...” Ben grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this?? 
> 
> You specifically wanted Ben to have a hickey from a stranger, but I didn’t want to suggest Ben cheating on Callum, so I wrote it Ben unwanting it. I’m not suggesting any kind of assault here, just that Ben didn’t want the guy to kiss him. I hope that’s okay for you?
> 
> Feel free to drop me any other requests you’d like and everyone else!


	7. Agonisingly Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Smugdendingle!
> 
> You wanted Ben to be AGONISINGLY horny!! (You even wrote it in capitals, so I presume you’ve got high expectations for this!)
> 
> Hope you like it! I got a bit carried away with this one. It’s probably way too long but hey ho, it is what it is! I wasn’t planning on writing so much but here it is!

Ben sighed to himself rolling over, pressing himself into Callum’s back, kissing his neck. He needed Callum

“You awake, babe?” Ben whispered. He wrapped his arm around Callum’s waist, stroking his toned stomach, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“Am now.” Callum grumbled. “Go back to sleep.” Callum squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself back to sleep.

Ben grinned at Callum, tilting his head to the side anyway to give him better access. Ben pressed light kisses to Callum’s neck, in quick succession.

“Come on Cal, I need ya.”

“I’m right here.” Callum moaned knowing what Ben really meant.

“Yeah, I know that, I meant I _need_ you.”

“M’tired, Ben. You kept me awake till god knows what hours.”

Ben smiled to himself, thinking of everything they did to each last night.

“Yeah, cos I needed ya then and I want you now, Cal.”

Callum felt Ben’s hard on pressing against his back, holding his hand over Ben’s still stroking his stomach.

“Aren’t you tired? Not even the littlest bit?”

“Nope. I’ve got stamina, babe, something we clearly need to work on with you. I’ve been awake for ages. I did leave you for abit, but your just being lazy now.” Ben smiled.

“It’s me day off, I’m allowed to be lazy and have no stamina.”

“Pleeease. I’m at work later, I’ve got to wait all day to see you.” Ben kissed Callum’s shoulder, pulling him to the side, so he lay on his back.

Callum smiled at Ben, Ben grinning to himself knowing Callum would give in sooner or later.

“Just relax and lie there looking gorgeous for me...” Ben smiled at Callum, leaning down, kissing his lips, Callum sighing quietly at Ben’s warm mouth on him.

Callum pressed his head further into the pillow, arching himself up into Ben, feeling Ben’s hand trailing down his side slowly to the inside of his thigh.

Ben smirked at Callum, kissing the hollow of his throat, sliding down his body.

“Didn’t think you were in the mood?” Ben chuckled, wrapping his hand around Callum’s cock, already hard.

“Never said I wasn’t ‘in the mood’, always am when it comes to you.” Callum smiled. “Doesn’t mean I’m not tired though, I’m- fuck...” Callum trailed off, his eyes slipping shut, feeling Ben’s tongue running up the length of his cock, sucking on the tip.

Ben looked up at Callum, letting out small moans, trying to control himself.

“Blimey, Cal, your wrecked already.”

“You have that affect on me...” Callum breathed out, still squeezing his eyes shut.

Ben smoothed his thumb over a small red mark he left on the inside of Callum’s thigh last night, other marks littering his body.

“Come on, Ben!”

Ben smiled at Callum growing impatient.

Callum looked up quickly, as Ben shuffled himself over Callum’s cock.

“Woah, woah, woah! What you doing Ben?!”

Ben frowned at Callum.

“Erm, it’s pretty simple, babe, you do understand the concept of sex? Your cock goes-“

“Yes, I know that!! I meant I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh, I already got that covered ages ago.” Ben grinned.

“You’ve already...”

“Yup. I came prepared.” Ben grinned. “Couldn’t wait any longer so I woke you up. Now can I go or have you got to make any other safety checks?”

“No! I just don’t want to hurt- ah fuck!”

Ben smirked at Callum, letting out a whine as Ben sank down on Callum’s cock, taking the whole of him.

Ben leaned forward, pushing Callum deeper inside of him, kissing Callum as he whined into Ben’s mouth.

“God you feel amazing, Cal...”

Ben kissed Callum again, rocking his hips forward slowly, moaning into Callum’s mouth, when Callum’s cock brushed against his prostrate.

“You take my cock so well, baby. Do you know how sexy you look, right now?” Callum grinned.

Ben set a pace going, the moans slipping out of his mouth, even louder.

Callum arched his back up moaning deep in his throat, at Ben clenching around him.

Ben looked down at Callum and he's staring back intently, so he moves faster and holds on to that look. It's predatory and so perfect.

Ben’s moaning continuously in an insane rhythm that his hips can't keep up to.

Hitting his own spot again, Ben leans forward prolonging the sensation, pressing messy kisses to each other’s mouths.

“Oh god, Callum!”

“Oh fuck, you're so loud, and so beautiful. So so beautiful.”

Ben grips onto both of Callum’s hands, pressing them against the bed, to steady himself, lifting himself up and sinking back down just as fast, watching Callum’s moans fall from his lips.

Ben invests on Callum’s blissed out expression by moving his hips slowly, rolling his movements as much as he can.

"Holy fuck, Ben," Callum moans, picking Ben up and bringing back down again, his eyes never leaving Ben’s.

“Your so perfect.” Ben whispered, pressing hard kisses to Callum’s mouth.

Ben’s hips start stuttering with every hit to his spot, his brain fizzing and his moans coming out uncoordinated.

“I’m so close, Cal...”

Ben moves harder and faster, whimpering to himself. The intense way Callum looks at him, his eyes so full of lust and hunger, that's everything Ben can really take before he lets it go. He arches his back and tilts his head back, coming all over Callum with a shout.

Callum works him through it and it's so overwhelming for Ben, the heat waves running across his body, but even they don't make him stop riding Callum’s cock, determined for Callum fill him up.

He's so lightheaded, overstimulation overpowering his every sense, slowing down his pace, leaning into Callum.

“Oh god, please, Ben.”

Callum’s dirty voice in his ear sobers him up enough; there's a needy command in it that Ben can't ignore. And making Callum feel good is his goal too, so Ben sits up on Callum’s lap again and goes back to riding him properly.

Ben can feel one of Callum’s hands sliding to his back and he leans into it, just closing his eyes and savoring every second of it.

"Oh fuck, Ben!”

Callum releases himself, Ben sighing feeling Callum emptying himself deep inside of Ben.

Ben carries on, leaning into Callum’s hand in his back, taking all of Callum, tipping his head back. Callum grinned at Ben taking in all of his muscles, a light shine to them from being out of breath.

“Oh god, that feels so good...” Ben moans.

When Callum’s spent, he pulls Ben off him gently, Ben instantly collapsing onto Callum’s chest breathing heavily, pressing a kiss to Callum’s chest.

“Do you know how sexy you looked bending over for me?”

“Hmmm...” Ben lies on top of Callum, at a loss for words.

“You do know you’ve still got to go to work today?” Callum smiled, stroking Ben’s hair away from eyes.

“Argh! Ruined me good mood now!”

“There’s always later babe...”

Ben lifted up quickly, looking hopefully at Callum. “Yeah?”

“God your so horny today.”

“Only for you, Cal, just for you...”

~*~

Ben sat at work a while later, spinning round in his chair trying to think about something other than Callum.

“What do you think about this offer?” Jay asked.

“Hmm?” Ben looked up at Jay, frowning slightly.

“Offer? For the guy who came in like two seconds ago, for the car?!”

“Oh, yeah, it’s fine.”

“What is wrong with you today?” Jay shook his head at him, noting a figure down.

Ben’s felt so horny for Callum today. It’s not a rare occurrence, but he feels clingy, desperate, need, just pouring straight out of his core and he wants Callum NOW with an ache that throbs, unable to focus on anything at all but to get to his lover.

He glanced at Jay, talking to him, but he heard none of it, uncaring, all he can register is Callum and the way he feels; strong and hot, broad and firm and the way he smells, god, he smells so good. Earthiness, and his aftershave and that sexy body wash of his. He smells delicious. He smells good and Ben wants to taste him. Feel his skin on his tongue; just lick him up. Ben wants to taste the whole of Callum’s body on his tongue and revise how he tastes. He just wants to feel Callum’s cock inside of him and-

“Ben!! Hello?? Did you just... moan??” Jay frowned.

Ben shook his head of his thoughts looking at Jay.

“No! My back hurts sitting here all day. Just... trying to release some pressure, yeah pressure, that’s what I was doing...”

“Right...”

Jay squinted at Ben, suspicious of him.

“Just look at this, will ya?” He slid a piece of paper over to Ben, Ben glancing at it, none of it making any sense, still trying to stop thinking about Callum and concentrate.

“Are you alright? Your a bit... out of it today?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“How about £50,000, then?”

“Yeah, s’fine...” Ben muttered. His whole body was aching for Callum right now.

“Your clearly not fine, Ben! We can’t sell a small beetle for fifty grand?!”

Ben squinted at Jay, no idea what he was on about.

“Oh go home, Ben.” Jay frowned.

“Really?!”

“That got your attention didn’t it?”

“I’m going...” Ben stood up slowly.

“Yes! Just go!” Jay huffed.

Jay looked a little shocked, as Ben dashed across the room, leaving quickly. He didn’t need telling twice.

~*~

Ben walked slowly over to Callum in the kitchen, winding his arms around Callum’s waist underneath his shirt, kissing his neck.

“God, Ben! You nearly gave me a heart attack! What you doing back so early?”

Ben grinned at Callum, tipping his head to the side, giving Ben more access, humming to himself.

“Missed you too much.” Ben whispered.

Callum turned around, Ben still standing with his arms wrapped around his waist smiling up at him.

“Missed you too, babe.” Callum smiled at Ben, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you...”

“Yeah? What were you thinking about?” Callum grinned.

Ben grinned back at Callum, burying his head in his neck. “How you smell so great...”

“Yeah?” Callum tipped his head back, letting out a small breathless moan, as Ben licked up his throat, pressing multiple kisses on him.

“How you taste...”

Callum picked his head back up, kissing behind Ben’s ear. “And how do I taste, Ben?” He whispered.

“So so good... I just want to taste your whole body. I never want to forget how you taste so delicious.”

Callum kissed Ben’s neck, walking them both across the room towards their bedroom.

“Were you thinking about what you wanted me to do you?”

Ben moaned at Callum’s warm mouth licking his neck, biting slightly, probably leaving a mark.

“God yeah...”

Callum shrugged his clothes off, Ben doing the same, immediately pressing themselves together again, pressing hard kisses to each other.

Callum guided Ben over to the bed, both of them shuffling across it.

“And what is it you want me to do to you?” Callum whispered, kissing along Ben’s shoulder.

“I want to feel your fingers all over me...”

“Yeah?”

Callum trailed his fingers down Ben’s side, smiling at him when he arched his back into Callum, moaning softly.

“You look gorgeous, babe.” Callum smiled.

Callum smoothed his hands in the small of Ben’s back, lifting him up.

“I need ya, Cal.”

Callum smiled at Ben, pressing himself up into Callum, his head still on the pillow.

“What do you need?”

“To feel you inside me...”

Callum smirked at Ben whining to himself at Callum’s finger inside of him.

“Like this?” Callum smiled, adding a second.

“Fuck... Yeah, just like that... I need more...”

“More? How about this...” Callum grinned gently inserting a third.

“Callum!” Ben moaned, arching up into him, pushing his fingers in deeper making Ben whimper even more.

“You like that?”

“Please, I need more!”

Callum leaned forward, Ben pressing urgent kisses to his mouth trying to get him to hurry up.

“Patience, Ben, your so horny today.” Callum chuckled.

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Ben.

“What do you need, baby?”

“You! Just fuck me already, Cal, stop teasing me.”

“You love it really. You sure your ready though? I don’t want to hurt you?”

Ben pulled Callum’s head back down, kissing him, desperately. Callum not needing an answer.

“Tell me what you want me to do?” Callum whispered. “Tell me everything and I’ll do it.”

Ben looked at Callum, his eyes dark with lust.

“I want you to kiss me...”

Callum smiled at Ben, leaning down pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Here?”

“No...”

Callum slid down Ben’s body, kissing down his chest and stomach.

“What about here?” Callum teased knowing what Ben wanted.

“Lower...”

“What about...” Callum slid further Ben’s body, kissing the inside of his thighs.

Ben pushed his head into the pillow, letting out a breathless moan.

“I need you inside me, Cal...”

Callum smiled at Ben, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to control himself.

Callum held onto Ben’s hips, keeping him where he was.

Ben whimpered even louder, at Callum licking a stripe against him, dipping his tongue in.

“Please, Cal!”

“Tell me, Ben...”

Callum smirked at Ben, trying to speak but unable too, whimpering to himself as Callum pushed his fingers back into Ben, pulling them back out slowly.

“I want you- ah fuck!” Ben moaned as Callum pushed his fingers back into him slowly, rushing against his prostate.

Ben squirmed under Callum’s hold, still keeping his other hand on Ben’s hip.

“I want you to do this- aah...” Callum smiled to himself, pressing his fingers in deeper to tease him a little more.

“To do exactly this... but with your cock...” Ben managed to finish.

Callum slid back up Ben‘s body, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Should have said early, babe, I’d be inside you right now...”

Ben pulled back glaring at Callum, pouting slightly. “You’ve been teasing me! How was I supposed to tell you when you kept teasing!”

“I would never tease...” Callum grinned pressing another quick kiss to Ben’s lips, sliding back down his body.

Ben dropped his head back against the pillow, sighing to himself as Callum slid in between his legs, pressing his cock against Ben’s hole.

Ben whined, when Callum pushed straight in, leaning over to press messy kisses to Ben’s mouth.

Callum smiled at Ben, already a wreck, letting out little gasps and whines.

Ben let out a high whine when Callum started speeding up, pulling out fast and pushing in fast too, Ben letting out a gasp with each pull and push, as if they’re being knocked from his body.

Callum leaned further over Ben’s body, moving his hands to wrap around Ben’s cock, jerking him off.

Callum clenched his eyes shut as he felt a tug low in his stomach, his balls heavy and aching.

“I want you to come inside me...” Ben moaned.

“Yeah?”

Ben nodded quickly, panting.

“You love it when I fill you up, don’t you, Ben. Want me to fill up your tight little hole?”

Ben nods again, more rapidly, moaning at Callum’s dirty voice in his ear.

“You gotta come for me first, can you do that darlin’?” He slams again, cock pressing directly against Ben’s prostate. Ben’s still nodding, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to hold himself together.

Ben’s entire body seizes, back arching up, pushing Callum even deeper. He lets out a loud wail as his reaches his high, over his and Callum’s chest.

Ben shivers as Callum pulls back, holding onto Ben’s hips once again and keeps fucking him in long, hard strokes that leave Ben shaking and sensitive.

Callum thrusts a few more times, head thrown back, before pushing in all the way, coming hard into Ben’s waiting body.

He rides his high for a minute, before pulling his softening cock from Ben’s hole.

Ben gasps when he feels Callum’s fingers slide in the wetness, two fingers rubbing in and out gently.

Callum smirked at Ben whining loudly, too sensitive now.

“I just like hearing you moaning for me.” Callum chuckled. He grinned at Ben his face contorted between pleasure and maybe a little too much pleasure too.

Callum flopped onto the bed beside Ben, taking his come covered fingers from Ben’s hole and slides them into Ben’s mouth, groaning as Ben sucks them.

Once they’re clean, he pulls them back, grinning at Ben, as he cleaned them both up with a cloth.

Ben grinned up at him; blue eyes sparkling, cheekbones flushed pink.

“You look absolutely stunning, Ben.” Callum smiled at Ben, brushing Ben’s hair away from his forehead. “Look like you got properly fucked.” He grinned.

Ben takes Callum’s hand that’s toying with his hair, kissing his palm before lacing their fingers together.

“I could do that all over again.” Ben grinned.

“Wow, you definitely are horny today!”

“Only cos it’s you Cal. Can’t help it. I need you all the time.”

Callum grinned at Ben, pulling him on top of him, kissing his neck.

“We’re just gonna have to do it all over again then, aren’t we?” Callum smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it? 
> 
> Feel free to drop me any more requests you’d like and everyone else! I’ve got a few more but then I’m free to write whatever people want! I don’t care how weird they are, if you ask for it, I’ll write it!!


	8. Picnics And Afternoon Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written this for anyone in particular, just for you all! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feedback is always good for my future fics.
> 
> And I’m still open for requests that anyone wants to suggest! I’ll write pretty much anything. 
> 
> I think I prefer writing one shots than my other fics with chapters!!

Callum- ‘When’s ya lunch? Don’t go eating anything, I want you to meet me somewhere. Love you XX’

Ben smiled at Callum’s message. Callum could write one word or a whole essay and Ben would smile at it. 

Ben- ‘I’ll text you when I’m finished up at the Arches. Nothing else to do after that anyway, then I’m all yours. x’

C- ‘Even better, we can stay for the afternoon. x’

B- ‘Stay where??’

C- ‘It’s a surprise, I’ll text you the area.’

B- ‘Your being very ominous...’

C- ‘It wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew? Will you meet me there?’

B- ‘Course I will. I’d be anywhere you are.’

C- ‘:))’

Ben chuckled to himself, trying to work out where Callum was taking him. 

~*~

“Okay? Why has my satnav, brought me to the middle of nowhere? I mean I had to use me satnav, I have no idea where we are?”

“Just follow me.” Callum smiled, taking Ben’s hand. 

“It’s just a hill, with a tree on the top?” Ben frowned. 

“Wait til you get to the top...”

Callum smiled at Ben, dragging him up the hill. 

Callum frowned at Ben when they got to the top, swinging his hand in Ben’s, but he didn’t speak. He looked like he was going to cry. 

“You don’t like it do you? Too cheesy?”

Callum had laid out a picnic on a blanket, a basket full of food and wine for them both. 

“No, no, course not!” Ben said quickly. 

“Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Ben pulled Callum over to the blanket, turning around holding onto the lapels of his jacket. 

“It’s beautiful. I was just a little overwhelmed. No ones, ever done anything like this for me before.”

“You deserve it. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“Your special to me, Cal. Thank you, your amazing, you know that?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Callum grinned. 

“Well, I want to tell you again. You...” He pressed a light kiss to Callum’s lips. “Are...” Kissing him again. “Amazing...” 

Callum laced his hand through Ben’s hair when he kissed him a third time, pulling Ben closer to him, licking into his mouth.

Callum pulled away, Ben smiling up at him, still holding onto him. 

“You always moaned I never ‘wined and dined’ you when we first got together, well now I am.” Callum smiled. 

“I did not moan! Besides we like being different. Come on, I’m starving, I haven’t eaten anything in your orders.”

~*~

“I feel really fat...” Ben moaned. 

“That’s cos you ate so many sandwiches and other stuff, to last you a week!”

“Yeah well, you made em, can’t say no to you can I?” Ben grinned. 

Ben stood up, walking over to the tree.

“Where you going?” Callum asked. 

“Just over here, if I look at one more sandwich I’m gonna explode.”

Callum shuffled next to Ben, both of them lying down in their backs, under the tree, hooking their hands in the middle. 

“I just wanted to do something special for you, so you know I do appreciate you. And it’s a nice day, so I thought we could come outdoors. I mean it usually rains, it’s actually sunny and hot for a change.”

“I know you appreciate me.” Ben smiled. “And I appreciate you too, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

They lay together in silence for a while, neither speaking, just enjoying being in each other’s company. 

“If anyone could see you right now.” Callum smiled. Ben was still holding Callum’s hand, lying on the grass. “They wouldn’t believe, you’d do something like this.”

Ben sighed contently, letting go of Callum’s hand, stretching his arms above him, stretching his back too. 

“So… relaxed.” Callum smiled. “Letting your guard down.” 

Ben snorted, taking Callum’s hand back in his own. 

“Oh, come on.” Callum propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Ben. “You wouldn’t be seen dead, doing this. A year ago, you’d never dream of going on picnic, lying here in the grass. It’s nice.”

“I’m here cos I want to be with you and I barely knew you a year ago.”  
Ben folded his spare arm under his head as a pillow. Closing his eyes, he listened to the rustling of trees and the sound of nothing. 

“I just meant a picnic in general. You’d never have done this, too busy with your silly hookups, to commit to anything more.”

“Until you came along, that is?” Ben smiled to himself. 

Callum stroked his thumb across the back of Ben’s hand, smiling at him, lying there with his eyes closed. 

“Maybe I should be grateful for all them men, you slept with.”

Ben opened one eye, frowning at Callum. “How’s that work out then?”

“Well, you didn’t get a chance to ‘commit’ to anyone before me. I’m just really glad that I’m here with you now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ben smiled. 

“I do love you, you know.”

Ben opened both of his eyes, sitting up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand, mirroring Callum. 

“Yeah, I know you do. And you said earlier.” He smiled. 

“Well, I like telling you.”

“I love you too, Callum.”

Ben smiled at Callum, smiling widely back at him.

They both lay back down, not letting go of each other hands. 

“What you thinking, Ben?” Callum smiled at Ben, looking deep in thought. 

Ben sat up, pushing himself over, keeping Callum onto his back, straddling his hips. 

“I’m thinking... have you ever have sex outside in the grass?” He grinned. 

“Well, I was just looking at the sky, but I think your a much better view.” Callum grinned. 

“Don’t avoid the question, Cal...”

“Someone will see us, Ben! I’ll die of embarrassment if someone saw us both.”

Callum grinned at Ben, letting him unbutton his shirt anyway, pulling it from his shoulders. 

“I said earlier I like being different. And this is different. So, I’m going with it...” Ben leaned down running his hands up Callum’s bare chest, kissing his mouth. “What about the birds and bees and all that?”

“I don’t think it meant literally, outside?”

Ben smiled at Callum, pinning his wrists to the cool grass, kissing his neck. 

“Come on, your telling me, you don’t find this exciting?” Ben grinned, pressing another kiss to Callum’s mouth before he spoke. 

“I know I find you exciting...”

Callum smiled at Ben, smiling back at him. 

“Your beautiful, you know that?” Callum told him. 

“Nah...” 

Callum worked on Ben’s shirt too, pulling it off, still kissing each other. Callum smirked at him, when he let out a squeak, when Callum flipped him round. 

“Yes, you are.”

“It’s cold!” Ben whined, smiling anyway. 

“That’s cos it’s grass, Ben...” Callum raised his eyes at Ben, pouting slightly. “Your idea not mine...”

“Precisely! This was my idea, so you can lie on the cold grass!” Ben pushed Callum off him, swinging his leg round and sitting on him again. “Stop teasing me!”

“We’re like a couple of teenagers, rolling around in the grass.” Callum laughed. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be rolling around in the grass with.” Ben mused. 

“Are you being sarcastic?” Callum pouted. 

“No! I’m not! Are you cold?” He chuckled. 

“Not really. Just wanted to change things up a bit.”

“It so was cold! I’m in charge here.” Callum laughed at Ben, trying to be stern. 

“I think you’ll find I’m in charge in the bedroom department.” Callum flipped Ben back round, pinning him to the grass, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Well, we’re not in the bedroom are we? We’re outside lying in the freezing grass in the sun. So I’m in charge here!” Ben grinned at Callum pushing him back over and straddling his hips again. “You can lie there and look pretty for me. Don’t even flip me over again!”

“If I get hypothermia and die I’m coming back to haunt you!”

“Hypothermia! It’s the middle of summer, Cal! It’s only cold, cos we’re under the tree. Just be quiet so I can kiss you. Can’t do anything with you whinging.”

“I do not whinge! Ever! I think you’ll find-“

Ben cut Callum off with a bruising kiss, Callum moaning into his mouth.

“You still have too many clothes on...” Ben whispered. 

Ben unzipped Callum’s jeans dragging them down. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this...” Callum grinned. 

“You love it.” Ben smiled. 

“Ben...” The word was moaned against Ben’s neck, kissing his neck, as Ben had his head in Callum’s neck too. 

“I love it when you moan my name.” Ben whispered.

“I just have to make sure I say it then, won’t I?”

Ben laughed, pressing his teeth into Callum’s neck, applying a small amount of pressure.

Ben smirked at Callum, pressing him into the grass beneath him, trying to press his hips up against Ben’s. 

Ben held onto Callum’s hips and pressed him away.

“Sorry Cal, you said I could be in charge.” Ben said, breath hot against Callum’s neck as he bit and kissed his way down his neck and to his chest. 

“Technically, I never said you could be, you just decided you were in charge.”

Callum smiled at Ben, trying to look annoyed again, even though they both knew, the two of them were happy. 

Ben ignored Callum, kissing his throat instead. 

Callum could feel himself growing more desperate. He was used to being in charge, Ben teasing him with his mouth. But now Ben was kissing down his stomach, leaving marks that would show he’d been there. 

Callum smiled because he reveled in the feeling of being Ben’s, wanted to be reminded of that feeling every time he went to dress or undress. 

Callum let his head fall back into the grass, trying to press his hips up, searching desperately for the friction that Ben, in Callum’s opinion, was cruelly denying him.

“Stay still, babe.”

Callum bit at his lip, sighing and laying as still as he could.

“Ben, please.” He said, sounding needy to his own ears. “Please...”

Ben’s response to Callum’s soft, pleading voice was immediate. He pulled his attention from Callum’s entertainingly sensitive lower stomach, and began mouthing at him through his boxers. He could feel the heat of his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric, feeling his own hard cock pressed into the grass below his hips. 

Ben slid back up Callum’s body, pushing himself up to press his lips against Callum’s throat, biting at the newly exposed skin.

“Ben...” Callum whispered, tangling his fingers in Ben’s hair. Ben looked up at him up to meet his eyes, silently, pleading with him to give him what he wanted. 

Ben pressed a gentle kiss to Callum’s lips, sighing as he rested against him for a moment, an innocent and tender gesture.

“I love you.” He whispered, pressing another kiss to Callum’s mouth before lowering himself to Callum’s cock again, sliding his boxers from his hips this time. 

Ben wrapped his lips around the head of Callum’s cock, refusing to take his eyes from Callum’s, as he lowered his head, taking in as much of his boyfriend as he could, his hands taking what his mouth couldn’t.

Ben knew he was usually on the receiving end of this but he just wanted to appreciate Callum for a change. Callum’s eyes met Ben’s, glowing and vibrant with desperate want, a need he couldn’t shake. And all of Ben’s insecurity melted, confidence built up by the soft noises Callum was making.

Ben loved to hear Callum, loud and broken. But Callum as he was now, his hand tangled in Ben’s hair as he whimpered and gasped and tugged at Ben’s hair in desperation, was almost better. 

Ben felt Callum’s hands grow more frantic, tugging at Ben to warn him off. But Ben refused, wanting to take it all, sliding his hand down Callum’s side, wrapping it around Callum cock, jerking him off faster, still licking and sucking the top. 

Ben felt Callum arch, hand painfully tight in Ben’s hair as he came with a muffled cry.

Ben kept his mouth on Callum, swallowing it all, a strangled noise escaping the back of Callum’s throat. 

Ben pulled off, resting his head on Callum’s stomach, looking up at him and smiled up at him, the taste of him still on his tongue.

Callum pulled Ben up and onto his chest. Reaching down between them, he undid Ben’s jeans, still wearing them and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Ben groaned and pressed his face to Callum’s neck, arching up to give him more room. 

Callum slowly stroked Ben’s cock, loving the feeling of his breath, hot and heavy on his neck.

Rolling them over, he pressed himself on top of Ben’s chest, giving his hands all the room he needed to spread Ben’s thighs, spreading his legs and pressing his fingers to his entrance, other hand still working at Ben’s cock. 

Ben whimpered at the coolness of the grass, spreading through him, making him shiver. 

“I’m in charge now.” Callum whispered, kissing Ben’s neck. 

“Callum, baby.” Ben begged, dominating demeanor having vanished the second Callum touched him. “Wanna come, wanna come for you baby.”

Callum bit at Ben’s neck, practically beaming at the broken sounds coming from his boyfriend.

“You want to come, darlin’? Then come for me.” Callum whispered, biting at Ben’s ear as he did so, feeling his release spill hot into his hand. Ben didn’t need anymore, the noises Callum was making before could have tipped him over the edge. 

But Callum didn’t let go, or remove his finger’s from Ben’s hole.

“Callum!” Ben whined, arching off the ground, hands gripping at Callum’s shoulders. 

“I said you could come, Ben. Not that I was done with you.” Callum smirked, grinning at him. 

The moan that came out of Ben was worth it as could feel in his hand Ben shaking, as he continued to jerk him off.

“Baby, it’s too much, I can’t. I can’t, please Cal.” Ben whimpered, trying to sound firm, but sounding only desperate.

“You can, darlin’. Please, just once more, for me.” Callum whispered, feeling Ben begin to harden again in his hand. 

Ben’s hips rose from the ground again, hands still gripping onto Callum. 

Callum crooked his fingers, pressing against Ben’s prostate, drawing a high-pitched whine from him.

Callum kissed Ben’s neck, pulling away to look at Ben’s eyes, face flushed and breath coming in gasps.

“Please… Too much!” He begged. Callum smiled, lowering himself over Ben’s cock and placing the head in his mouth, sucking at him as he came a second time, not letting off until Ben whimpered, body shaking.

Callum rose to kiss him, and Ben melted, still slowly fucking himself on Callum’s fingers, crying out when his fingers brushed his prostate. 

Callum kissed down Ben’s chest, as Ben arched and squirmed beneath him.

“Cal, no. Later, I swear. I’ll fuck myself on your cock until I’m screaming. But baby, please.” Ben whimpered, voice breaking as he begged. 

Callum pressed his fingers hard against Ben’s prostate one last time before pulling out, giving Ben one last, self indulgent jerk just to hear him mewl for him one last time.

Callum shuffled across the grass flopping down next to Ben, who curled into Callum’s side.

“Holy fuck, Callum.” Ben breathed. 

Callum looked at Ben, looking dazed, mouth agape and cheeks flushed.

“Later, Ben, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breath without saying my name.” Callum replied. 

“Later...” Ben replied, grinning at Callum being all sexy. He rested his head in Callum’s chest, Callum lacing his hand through Ben’s hair keeping his head to him. 

“I didn’t go too far?” Callum asked. 

“No, I might have objected, but I wanted it.”

“Good, just checkin’, I don’t want to cross any lines.”

“It was amazing, Callum. We should have picnics more often.”

“Just picnics?”

“And rolling around in the grass.” Ben smiled. “Think I’ve got grass up me arse.” He chuckled. 

Callum snorted at Ben, pressing himself into Callum’s side. 

“And you’ve got grass all in your hair.” Callum smiled. He picked a few bits out of his hair, Ben closing his eyes, loving the feel of Callum’s fingers against his head. 

“So have you probably.” 

“Oh, well, I’ll sort it out later.”

“Sandwich?” Ben grinned. 

“Argh! Don’t even mention them to me or I’m gonna be sick. How can you even want more?!”

“Worked up an appetite.” Ben shrugged, yawning anyway. “M’tired now too.”

“We’ve got all day...”

Ben smiled at Callum, wrapping his arm around his waist, both of them still lying in the grass. 

“Pfft, can you imagine someone walking by?” Ben chuckled. 

“Just us lying naked in the grass. We’ll get done for public indecency.”

“Hardly anyone comes here.” Ben told him. “I told you I had to use me satnav to find where I was going, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Just you and me. That’s how I like it.”

Ben smiled to himself, kissing Callum’s chest. “Same. It doesn’t feel so cold anymore, it’s nice.” Ben breathed in, a mix of grass, fresh air and Callum. 

“That’s cos it’s sunny, you muppet. And cos you’ve just got yourself all hot rolling around in the grass with me.”

“That the polite way of putting it?” Ben chuckled. 

“Very. I can explain it another way?” Callum teased. 

“Naah, I’m just tired.”

Callum smiled at Ben, closing his eyes, wrapping his arm around Callum’s waist a little tighter. 

Both of them lay together in the grass, falling asleep in the summers afternoon sun.


	9. Ideas In Museum Displays And Cupboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an Anonymous!
> 
> Callum fucks Ben in a very public place.
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

“A new museum, another for us to get kicked out of.” Ben grinned, walking round the museum with Callum and Lexi. 

“Are you going for some kind of record?” Callum frowned. 

It had already happened twice. The first time because Ben knocked a vase over and smashed it, the second time knocking over a whole dinosaur skeleton. 

“Hm?” Ben looked up, noticing Callum’s concerned gaze. 

“You, me, being banned from a museum? Seems to be becoming a thing. Where we get banned!”

“That wasn’t my fault. I caught the bloody dinosaur with my coat and the whole thing toppled over!”

“Hmm, well, try not to get us kicked out of this one. Promise me you’ll be on best behaviour this time.”

“Yes! If Lexi hadn’t been through a phase, where she was obsessed with dinosaurs we would never have been to the museum. She still is! This is why we’re here today!”

“You telling me it wasn’t a nice day out til you got us kicked out?” 

“Yeah, course it was, but do you know how much I had to pay for that bloody display!”

“Yes, Ben, you reminded me about a million times for months after it happened and I even paid for some of it!”

“My hero.” Ben grinned squeezing Callum’s hand in his. They carried on walking, swinging their hands slightly. 

Lexi was a little further forward looking at something different. They weren’t really looking, just following Lexi round. 

“You weren’t Lexi’s hero, she sulked for weeks cos she was only halfway round.”

“It was an accident! They shouldn’t have put it so close to me then?!”

“No, they didn’t put it close to you, you got too close to it!”

“Besides, I made it up to her.”

“Only cos you bought her one of those make-your-own-dinosaur thingys and promised to get her pizza every weekend for about two months.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Suppose...”

They both looked up, at Lexi calling them. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Callum smiled. 

“Can I do that, fossil thingy? You have to find your own in the sand, it looks cool!” She grinned, bouncing up and down.

“Ben?” Callum looked at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah, course you can.” She ran off, Ben watching to where she’d gone, leaving the two of them alone. “You can make decisions too you know? She was practically asking you anyway.”

“She’s your daughter.”

“She’s as much yours as she is mine.” Ben smiled. 

Callum pulled Ben closer to him, kissing the side of his head. 

~*~

“Callum!” Ben hissed. “Cal!” 

“What?! We’re meant to be waiting for Lexi, she’ll be finished soon.” 

Callum hadn’t even realised Ben had disappeared, too busy watching Lexi even though the children had the museum staff looking after them. 

“Come ‘ere!” Ben hissed again, trying to get his attention. 

Callum was sure that Ben was going for a record as he got drawn into a dark corner behind a huge display case housing several dinosaur skeletons in the Natural History Museum. 

Ben pushed Callum against the wall, as soon as they were both hidden, kissing him over and over, moaning at Callum’s taste. 

“Not here, Ben...” Callum whispered, sighing at Ben licking his neck. 

“Come on! I need ya now, Cal!”

“Lexi won’t know where we’ve gone!”

“We’ll be quick. She won’t be done for a least another twenty minutes. There’s loads we can do in that time...”

“Someone will see us, Ben...” Callum tilted his head back anyway as Ben licked up his throat, kissing his neck. “We’ll get kicked out again!”

“Please...” Ben whispered, stroking the back of Callum’s neck. 

Callum wasn’t too fond of exhibitions anyway. They were both only here because of Lexi and she was busy...

“Since you asked nicely...” Callum grinned. 

“Yess!” Ben pressed another hard kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

“You’ve got to be quiet!”

Ben nodded quickly. 

“You swear you’ll try and keep it down, cos I’m not risking anyone catching us cos your moaning!”

Ben cut him off, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Callum’s mouth. 

Callum sighed into the kiss, holding both sides of Ben’s face, keeping him as close as possible. He slid his hands under Ben’s shirt, Ben moaning quietly into Callum’s mouth at his cold hands on him. 

Callum pushed Ben against the wall, sliding their tongues together, trying to free Ben’s cock from his jeans. 

Ben laughed doing the same to Callum, both in a haste. They would have time to go slow later, not in such a rush. 

Callum’s hand lay flat against Ben’s lower back, pulling him into him, his other hand closing around his cock, which he jumps at the touch, but then quiets, enjoying the sureness of Callum’s hand on him, his thumb over the slit.

“God, that feels amazing...” Ben whispered. 

“Yeah?” Callum smiled. He took his hand from Ben’s back, running his thumb over the head of Ben’s cock, already leaking, making Ben shiver. He slowly stroked him with his other hand, dragging his slick fingers along Ben’s hole. 

“I haven’t got any lube on me. It’s gonna be uncomfortable...”

“I don’t care, I need you now, Callum.”

Ben pressed messy kisses against Callum neck, moaning as Callum teased his entrance, dipping his finger in gently. 

“Fuck...” Ben pressed his hips up into Callum, adding another finger, trying to get him as open as he could so it would be less painful. 

Callum took them away, rubbing his fingers along the top of Ben’s cock again, pressing them to Ben’s lips. 

Ben knew what Callum wanted, taking Callum’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, trying to get them as wet as possible. 

Callum added a third finger to Ben’s hole, making him moan even louder. 

“Ben! Stay still and be quiet!” Callum hissed. 

“I can’t help it! Ah fuck!” Ben pushed himself into Callum, feeling Callum’s fingers move inside him, brushing along his prostate.

“Ben!” Callum pressed their mouths together instead, trying to keep him quiet. 

Ben whimpered into Callum’s mouth as he tried to keep himself quiet too. 

“You swear you’ll be quiet?” Callum pulled away, searching Ben’s face. 

“Stay still. Stay quiet.” Ben nodded. 

Callum smiled at him, turning him around, pressing his cock against Ben’s hole. 

“I want you to kiss me, it’ll keep you quiet, I’m sorry baby but it’s gonna hurt.”

“Stay still. Stay quiet. Bring lube next time.” Ben grinned. 

Ben connected their mouths, as Callum pushed straight in, trying to get Ben over most of the pain. 

Ben pushed himself into the wall, crying out into Callum’s mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Callum pulled back, pushing straight back in, Ben whimpering into his mouth. 

“Okay?”

Ben nodded, pleasure overriding the pain. 

“Keep going...” He breathed out. 

Callum made sure Ben was sure, keeping his pace slow, but judging by Ben’s little moans and blissed out expression, he definitely wanted to keep going. 

Callum quickened his pace, Ben groaning at every thrust, Callum’s cock dragging inside him. 

“Bet you wish everyone was watching.” Callum whispered kissing Ben’s neck. 

Ben braced his hands against the wall, desperately trying to keep quiet, the last thing he cared about was being banned from the museum. 

“Fuck, Callum! Your so good at this...”

Callum grinned at Ben, kissing his neck, biting slightly. 

Ben let out little whimpers, at Callum hard, fast pace, every thrust meeting his prostate sending pleasure shooting through his whole being. 

“Callum!” Ben gasped, gripping onto the wall to try and ground himself, but he couldn’t escape that pleasure. Not that he wanted to. It was burning low inside of him with every thrust, and he couldn’t manage to think about anything beyond. “F-fuck, oh, fuck, Cal, please, please—”

Callum responded with a bruising grip, fucking into Ben hard enough and fast enough that he was close himself. 

“Faster...”

Callum met every single one if Ben’s breathless demands with a hard roll of his hips, fucking into him just how he wanted.

Ben clenched down around him, begging for more. Whatever more could possibly be at this point. 

Ben was crying out with every thrust straight to his prostate, dragging his pleasure right out of him to the point where he could hardly stand it.

“Come on,” Ben encouraged. “You can do it. I know you want to—fuck,” Ben gasped as Callum pushed himself into Ben, pushing himself even deeper, if it was even possible to go any further. 

They were moving much slower now, Callum’s hips stuttering with pure pleasure, but they were moving together. 

Ben desperately trying to take as much of Callum as he could inside of him. 

“Fuck, Cal—!”Ben cried out.

Callum slammed him forward into the wall, holding him there and fucking into him with all of the strength that he had. 

Ben was overcome with pleasure, his jaw open and moans wrenched right from his throat through every rough drag of Callum’s cock inside of him.

His eyes were tightly closed, and the force of Callum’s thrusts fucked him into the wall. The friction against his cock was near painful, but he was lost to it too overwhelmed with pleasure. 

It took a moment to realise, Callum groaning into his ear, reaching his own high, burying himself as deep as he could, emptying himself into Ben. 

Ben grabbed into the wall, Callum’s hands shooting up to cover his. 

Callum squeezed Ben’s hands, rolling his hips, working himself through his orgasm. 

Callum slowed his thrusts, pulling himself slowly from Ben, spinning him around just as quickly, kissing his mouth over and over. He wrapped his hand around Ben’s cock, jerking him off. 

“I’m so close...” Ben whispered. 

“You can’t! You can’t leave a mess up the wall, Ben!”

“What am I supposed to do then?!”

Both of them were giggling like children. 

“Just gonna have to do this...” Callum grinned. 

He sank to the floor, taking Ben’s cock into his mouth.

“Callum!” Ben pushed himself deeper into Callum’s mouth, trying to stop himself from moaning too loudly. 

“Sssh!” Callum grinned. 

Callum’s hot breath all around him, soon tipped Ben over the edge, releasing himself into Callum’s mouth. 

Ben panted as Callum held onto Ben’s hips, keeping him where he was, swallowing as much as he could. 

Ben whimpered to himself, too sensitive, as Callum licked up his cock, and over the head, cleaning him up. 

Callum stood back up, Ben grinning at him.

“What?” 

“You got a little...”

Ben grinned at Callum, looking confused. “Just come ‘ere...”

Ben laced his hand through Callum’s hair, stroking the back of his neck, pulling his head down to meet his mouth with Callum’s. 

Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth as he licked along Callum’s lips, tasting himself, still left on his lips. 

“You don’t want to be in public looking like that. Then people WILL know what we’ve been doing if you’ve got me smeared all over your lips.”

They grinned at each other, Callum pressing a quick kiss to Ben’s mouth, before both them sorted their jeans out first before anyone spotted them. 

“Daddy? Daddy Callum?” Callum and Ben worked quicker, hearing Lexi’s voice. 

“We’re over here, darlin!” Ben called, hastily rearranging Callum’s shirt for him, a little beraggled, both of them emerging from behind the display. 

“What you doing behind there?” She frowned. 

“Erm...” Ben looked at little startled trying to come up with something. 

“Daddy’s sorting his hair out.” Callum told her quickly. 

Callum ran his hand through Ben’s hair, straightening it out, still messy from moments before, trying to make it presentable. 

“You know he gets all embarrassed when his hair isn’t right. Spends ages in the bathroom in the morning doesn’t he?”

Ben glared at Callum, quickly vanishing remembering he was covering for them both. 

“Yeah! I was just... sorting it out.” Ben added. 

They both stood, looking at Lexi, squinting at them both under her intense gaze. 

“Okay! Can we go this way now?” She grinned, forgetting all about it already. 

Both of them breathed out slowly, glancing at each other. 

“We can go wherever you like.” Ben smiled. 

Callum overly smiled at Lexi, subconscious whenever someone glanced their way, incase someone did see them. 

“Will you behave now?” Callum whispered.

“M-h. Best behaviour.” Ben grinned. 

Calum squinted at Ben, holding his hand. 

“I promise!” Ben laughed. 

~*~

Ben kept his word all day, behaving himself, both of them following Lexi, going where ever she led them. 

“Right, I think we’ve been everywhere now, haven’t we Lex?” Callum asked. 

“Think so... Can I go and do that dinosaur workshop thingy before we go?”

She looked hopefully at Callum.

“Yeah, course you can, darlin’”

She ran off, joining the other children. 

“I’ll tell her it’s home time after this.” Ben frowned watching her get excited about everything. “Bet your bored.”

“Nah, she’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“You do know she’s gonna keep begging you to buy her a pet dinosaur when we get home. Think she’s thinks you can buy one from the pet shop!” Ben chuckled. 

“At least she’s not sulking.” Callum smiled. 

“Your amazing you know that?” Ben smiled. 

“She’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Are you?”

“Course I am, Ben! Why’d you ask that?”

“Just making sure.” 

Callum smiled at Ben, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m very happy. I’m with you and Lex aren’t I?”

“Do you know what would make me even happier?” Ben grinned. 

“No!”

“I’ve not even said anything yet!”

“I know you Ben, very well and I’m not doing it again! In public!”

“Argh, you did a couple of hours ago. Pleeeease, I’ll do anything you say later.”

“See? What did I say, you didn’t even need to ask and I know what you want.”

“I always want you.” Ben grinned. “I’ll do absolutely anything you say.”

“Is that in bed or making you do all housework, cos I seem to do all of it!”

“Both?” Ben winced. 

“You Ben Mitchell are a bad influence on me...” Callum grinned. 

“Maybe, but you love me...”

“Are you trying to emotionally blackmail me?!”

“Is it working?” Ben overly smiled at Callum, trying to convince him. “You know Lexi will be ages...”

“We can’t just leave her!”

“She’s got the staff people with her!”

“Ben, I am not doing anything where someone will definitely see us!”

“Fine.” Ben huffed. 

“Don’t be like that!”

Ben looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

“What?” Callum frowned, knowing Ben was thinking of a new idea. 

“What if no one had to see us?” Ben dragged Callum across the room, to a door. 

“In a cupboard?! Come on, Ben, they’ll be no room!”

Ben ignored him, opening the door dragging Callum inside. 

As soon as Ben shut the door, Callum’s worries melted away, pressing Ben against the wall. 

“Told you, it’d be fine.” Ben smiled, tipping his head back, Callum kissing his neck. 

“Hmm, you do come up with some bad ideas sometimes?” Callum smiled, looking up at Ben. 

“Is this a good idea?” Ben tested. 

“A very...” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s mouth. “Good...” Kissing along his jaw. “Idea...”

Callum dropped to his knees, freeing Ben’s cock from his jeans. 

“Very good idea indeed...” Callum repeated, licking across the head. 

“Fuck, that’s good...” Ben breathed out, letting his head drop back against the wall. 

“Yeah?” Callum grinned, taking the whole of Ben’s cock into his mouth. 

Ben moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward into Callum’s mouth. 

“That’s even better...” Ben sighed, relishing in Callum’s warm mouth all over him. 

Callum stopped suddenly, standing up quickly, looking guilty. 

“What the hell, Cal, what you doin!” 

Ben followed Callum’s gaze, widening his eyes, noticing a caretaker glaring at them. 

“Erm, it’s not what it looks like??” Ben tried, tucking his cock away.

“Get out. Both of you! Go on.”

The man grabbed Ben’s arm, dragging him out of the cupboard, dragging Callum out too. 

“Oi, don’t you touch him!” Ben hissed. 

“I’m fine, Ben, think we’re the issue here!” 

The man took them both dragging them away from the cupboard. 

“Out. Go home.”

“Out out?! We’ve not finished?” Ben told him. 

“Clearly you weren’t! You can’t do that here, do it at home!”

“Lexi!” Ben gasped. 

“Lexi!” Callum cried, remembering she was still doing her workshop thing.

Callum tore himself away from the man, walking away quickly. 

“Oi! Get back here!” 

The man didn’t go after Callum, too busy trying to hold onto Ben. 

“Come on, can’t you let him go get Lexi?”

“Lexi?”

“My daughter!”

The man glared at Ben, still dragging him towards the exit. 

Ben breathed out when Callum came back round the corner, Lexi holding his hand. 

“Daddy’s not got much time left on his parking ticket. He’s just been a bit silly and forgot to get a longer one.” Callum explained. 

“I was just finished anyway.” Lexi grinned. 

All three of them left, the man watching them until they got to the car park. 

“Told you it was a bad idea!” Callum told him. 

“It was a brilliant idea, until he rocked up and ruined me fun!”

They grinned at each other anyway, waiting for Lexi to get in the car. 

“That’s three we’ve been kicked out of Ben! Are you sure your not trying to make a record?” Callum laughed. 

“Aah, but it wasn’t just my fault this time.” Ben grinned. “You in darlin?’” Ben made sure Lexi was in shutting the back car door. 

“At least Lex made it the whole way round this time.”

“See? It was fine, we’ll be more careful next time.”

“Next time?! There will NOT be a next time, Mr...” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, walking round to the other side of the car. 

“They’re will be...” Ben grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay for you? 
> 
> I didn’t like this that much but posted it for you anyway! I don’t know about you and everyone else?? 
> 
> As always for everyone, I’m still open for requests, I’ve got quite my list going now, this is more popular than I thought! You can suggest anything, even if it does sound weird, I’ll write it for you! 
> 
> (As long as it doesn’t involve raspberries Smugdendingle... 😏😉)


	10. Can’t We Kiss And Make Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Beah
> 
> Make up sex!
> 
> Hope you like this! I actually liked this one for a change, I usually hate what I write!
> 
> I know it’s usually Bottom!Ben, but I wrote it the other way on purpose! Hope it doesn’t annoy people!

Ben walked back into the flat, Callum ignoring him like he wasn’t there, busying himself cooking something. 

“Callum...” Ben started. 

Callum spun round pointing a rather sharp looking knife at him, his face like thunder. 

“No, Ben! Don’t even try and talk your way out of this one!”

“I’m sorry, okay?! I couldn’t apologise earlier cos you stormed out of here! You know I’m not good with all this romantic stuff.”

Callum sighed, turning back to the stove, his anger dissolving away. 

“I didn’t want you to be dead romantic, I know it’s hard for you, but you still forgot our anniversary, Ben...”

“Come on, Callum. I said I’m sorry, what else do you want me to do!”

“I don’t want you to do anything, I would have just wanted you to remember. It means a lot to me...”

Ben walked over to Callum, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Callum’s shoulder. 

“I know it does. And I’ll make it up to you. I swear I’ll never forget anything important with us again.”

“You say that now, but you’ll forget something else.”

“I won’t. I promise. You know I love you.” 

He pressed the lightest of kisses to Callum’s jaw, no hints, just letting him know that he cared and loved him. 

“I’ve never doubted that for a second. I just thought you’d remember.”

“I did! Eventually...”

“Only cos Lola told you.”

“Leave that.” Ben reached around Callum turning the stove off, both of them still standing there, resting his head on Callum’s shoulder. “Just talk to me, Cal, tell me how I can make it better. I am sorry.”

“You don’t need to make anything better. You know stuff with me and you means a lot to me. You are the best thing in my life, Ben and what we have is real, like a real love. I can be myself when I’m with you and I’ve never had that with anyone.”

“And I’m glad that you can finally be yourself now. And I feel so lucky that your my boyfriend, I do. I know I forgot but it doesn’t mean I love you any less. I love you more and more everyday, Cal.”

Callum smiled to himself at his words, Ben not noticing, pressing another small kiss to Callum’s neck. 

“It means more to me than any other couples, I mean they just have a anniversary and get on with it. I just like it to be special for us cos your special to me, Ben. Your the first person, I truly opened up to. You know me better than anyone else. You probably know me better than I do about myself. I know it sounds silly, but our anniversary really meant a lot to me cos it’s like the first proper anniversary I’ve ever had.”

“It’s not silly.” Ben whispered, pressing a third kiss to Callum’s shoulder. “You mean a lot to me too. You know I’m rubbish at all the romantic stuff, but I’d never forget just to hurt you.”

“I know that.”

Ben took his arms from around Callum, turning him around.

“Please, forgive me. I hate it when we argue.” Ben whispered, wrapping his arms back around Callum’s waist, hooking his hands together against Callum’s back. 

“Just remember next time...” Callum smiled. 

“I will. I swear. I’m sorry I ruined it.”

“You haven’t ruined anything. Your still annoying though?” Callum grinned. 

“Yup. That’s me.” Ben laughed. 

“Besides technically it still is our anniversary...”

“It is...” Ben smiled. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

Callum smiled at Ben, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his lips. 

“We could get a takeaway instead?”

“Then what...” Ben whispered kissing Callum again. 

“Maybe, go to bed...”

“Now we’re getting interesting. And what would we do in bed? Just sleep?” Ben teased. 

“I was thinking maybe I could show you just how much I love you...” Callum whispered, kissing Ben’s neck. 

“Here’s an idea...” Ben walked Callum backwards towards the bedroom, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Callum mouth all the way. 

“Enlighten me.” Callum smiled. 

Ben didn’t say anything for a while, slowly pulling Callum’s shirt off, dragging his jeans down halfway, Callum shrugging the rest of them off. 

“I was thinking we could just skip the whole takeaway part and cos I’m still the annoying one and forgot, maybe I should show you how much I love you for a change.”

Ben sat Callum down onto the bed, standing in between his legs. 

“Yeah?”

“M-h.” Ben nodded slowly, watching Callum’s eyes darken with lust and hunger as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. 

Ben smirked at Callum watching his fingers work on the buttons, slowly, revealing more of his chest. 

Callum bit his lip, unable to tear his gaze away from Ben, dragging his jeans down, his gaze flicking over the whole of Ben’s body, now completely bare, his gaze fixing in his cock, already starting to harden. 

“Just maybe, I could...” Ben started. 

Ben watched Callum shuffling up the bed, kneeling on the edge of the bed himself. 

“See how much I love you...”

He ran his hands up Callum’s thighs and along his stomach, lying on top of him, kissing his collarbone. 

“Lets just say, this can be part of me making it up to you...”

He kissed along Callum’s shoulder, pressing their warm bodies together. 

“I want to show you just how much you mean to me...”

Ben smiled at Callum letting a soft moan as he licked up the column of his throat.

“You just relax, babe.” Ben smiled sliding down Callum’s body. 

A soft gasp, a whisper of air signifying his pleasure, escaped his lips, the feeling of Ben’s body dragging along his cock. 

Callum lay on his back, Ben making sure he was delightfully comfortable. 

Callum let out another soft moan, Ben kissing the inside of his thighs, looking up to see Ben’s face between his legs. 

Callum gasped at the first touch of Ben’s tongue. 

“Ben...” He whimpered when he did it again, his tongue stroking over his already wet tip. 

Ben looked up at Callum with a cocky grin and licked again, this time from the base all the way to the top. 

He pulled back and kissed along the inside of his thigh again. “I have a confession," Ben said and kissed closer and closer to his cock again. 

"Oh?" Callum did his best to sound interested but his main concern was that Ben’s mouth was getting rather near to his cock again.

Ben pulled away, much to Callum’s disappointment. He started kissing along the inside of his other thigh. "You know how usually your in charge in the bedroom department? Like remember when we even did that contract thing when I’m always your sub?”

“Mmm?” Callum was willing Ben to give him what he wanted, licking the base of his cock instead, teasing him. 

"I’m thinking, that I quite like doing this too. Reverse roles. Me doing stuff to you instead.”

“I’m certainly not complaining...” Callum breathed out. 

“I mean yeah, I love it when you take charge, but I love this too.” Ben replied. 

There was a core of need within Callum. He didn't want to beg but he was getting close to doing just that. He was about to when Ben’s tongue made a slow journey up the length of his cock, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

“Oh god...” Callum breathed out. 

“I love it when you moan for me.” Ben grinned. 

He placed little kitten licks on the tip, making Callum squirm beneath him. 

“I love watching your face too. You look so sexy all blissed out.”

Callum spread his legs even more, moaning as Ben lavished attention on the slit of his cock. He was good. Very very good. He tongued and sucked on all of his cock, seeming to know exactly what he wanted. 

Ben was utterly focused on him, tasting him and sucking him slowly like it was the most important thing in the world.

Ben built up the pleasure and after less than five minutes of heaven Callum climaxed, Ben taking all of what Callum was offering him. 

“And you taste amazing...” Ben smiled. 

Ben slowly kissed his way up Callum’s body, taking the time to explore him, appreciate him. 

This was not what Callum had expected make-up sex to be like, with Ben. 

He imagined it to be like their typical sex.  
Callum figured Ben would be rougher and harder and quick to finish. But he seemed to be concentrated on Callum’s pleasure, taking the time to make love to him rather than just fuck him.

His mouth reached Callum’s collarbone, pressing gentle kisses from there to his neck. 

Ben kissed up from his neck, along his jaw reaching his ear. "You are so beautiful," He whispered near his ear. 

The way he was practically worshipping Callum, made him feel amazing. 

At last Ben kissed Callum’s lips.  
He tasted himself on them from moments before, sighing into the kiss. He kissed Callum with an affection equal to that he'd shown to the rest of him. 

Callum felt Ben’s hard cock brushing the inside of his thigh. He wanted him inside. He had a need in him that longed to be satisfied.

Ben kissed Callum slow and deep, tongue sliding over his own. His right hand was on his side, stroking him slowly, his other hand laced through his hair.

Callum reached down and took Ben’s cock in his hand. He was so hard. Ben groaned softly, dropping his head into Callum’s neck.

Callum stroked across his cock. "Please," He said. 

Callum didn't need to add anything else to make his desires clear.

Ben smiled and reached to the lube he had left on the bed beside them, shifting off of him. 

The loss of contact was almost heartbreaking. He watched Ben pour some over his fingers, wrapping his hand around his own cock, before adding more and pressing them against Callum’s hole. 

“Fuck...” Callum breathed out, lifting his hips off the bed, at the first breach of Ben’s finger. 

“Does it feel good?” Ben smiled. 

“Oh god, like that...” Callum whined. 

Ben pulled them out carefully but quickly pumping them in and out of Callum, swiftly adding a second.

“Come on, Ben!” 

“You need to be ready, Cal. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t?!”

Ben smirked at Callum whimpering, adding a third finger to the mix.

Callum moaned when Ben brushed his fingers against his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body. 

Ben returned to his original position on top of Callum, kissing his mouth. 

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben, parting his thighs a little more, kissing him back. 

Ben took hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down against Callum’s hole, moaning into Ben’s mouth. 

"Ben, please," He was really ready to beg if he had to. Callum was ready to do just about anything to have Ben inside him. 

"You're the most amazing, sexiest person in the world, Callum. I know I don't tell you enough. Thank you for everything. Without you I wouldn't be anything like the man I am now."

Callum wouldn't have thought it possible but he felt his need become even more insistent. 

Ben pushed the head of his cock just inside Callum’s hole, a low moan escaping Callum’s lips.

"If you really want me to forgive you, you’ll fuck me, right now." Callum whined becoming even more desperate. 

"Gladly."

With a smooth roll of his hips he pushed forward, cock sliding easily into Callum. He was hot and slick and welcoming. Ben steadily entered him, looking at Callum, in his eyes, watching his expressions. 

Ben penetrated right to the hilt then stopped.

"God that feels good," Callum sighed. 

He filled Callum perfectly. In that moment it felt like Callum was made for Ben and Ben for him. 

Ben kissed Callum, tongue tracing over his bottom lip. Joined together but staying, still they kissed.

Then Ben pulled back, just an inch, then slid forward again. 

Callum broke their kissing with a moan. "Oh do that again."

Ben did. Again. Again. Again. Sliding further back each time. 

Callum’s hips rose and fell to meet his thrusts. 

Ben got faster and found a gentle but oh so good rhythm, every thrust to his prostate tearing another moan from Callum. 

Ben kissed Callum’s neck and whispered how amazing he was and how good it felt being inside him for a change.

Sparks of heat and tingling pleasure danced through Callum with every stroke. 

He hooked his right leg over Ben’s hip and the new angle sent the flares of passion to new heights. 

"Yes yes yes, oh yes," Callum groaned. 

They moved together, their pleasure growing.

Ben felt a tightening grip deep inside him and slowed down, almost to a stop again. He wasn't ready to be done yet. 

Ben kissed Callum’s mouth again, stroking Callum’s cock instead until the feeling faded and he started thrusting fully again.

Callum cried out when he found that perfect rhythm again and hit the right place. He rolled his hips to get as much rubbing contact on that sweet spot as he could. 

He was close. So close. "Don't stop. Do not stop for anything, Ben.”

"I won't," Ben promised. He got faster, a little harder, pulling back sharply, watching Callum’s face. He waited for it. He wanted it. He wanted Callum to reach his most pleasure. 

"Ben! Ben! Ben!" 

Ben kissed every moan that Callum cried out, becoming a wrecked mess underneath him. 

Callum yelped out a noise of pure joy. Ben groaned as Callum contracted almost violently around his cock, reaching his high over Ben’s chest. 

Blazing heat and unimaginably good tightness enveloped him too.  
His release came soon after too, his cock pumping, pulsing surges that stopped any thoughts. There was just him and Callum and it was exactly right.

Ben pulled out slowly, flopping down onto the bed next to Callum both of them panting. 

“Fuck that was amazing...” Callum whispered. 

“Yeah...” Ben held Callum’s hand, quickly wiping himself clean with a cloth, before shuffling into Callum’s side. 

“I’m sorry...” He whispered. 

“It’s alright. You remembered eventually and after that performance how can I not forgive you?” Callum smiled. 

“You really are amazing, Cal. I feel like the luckiest person in the whole to have you.”

“Same.” Callum grinned kissing Ben’s damp hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Cal.”

~*~

In the morning Ben was first to wake.

Callum was facing Ben. He was breathing gently and looked amazing, no gel in his hair, just natural and soft, lying across his face. 

Ben smiled at Callum, brushing some of it out of his eyes, leaving some of it how it was. 

After a few minutes Callum didn't wake so Ben closed his eyes again, shuffling a little closer to him. 

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben, resting his head on top of Ben’s. 

~*~

When Ben woke for a second time he found Callum smiling at him. They were still facing each other.

"Morning," Callum smiled. 

"Morning," Ben smiled back. He snuggled in close to Callum, arm around his waist. 

"So...” Callum started. 

Ben nodded. "Yeah. That was something."

"If by something you mean pretty much the best sex I've had ever."

"The feeling is mutual," Ben brushed his lips gently against Callum’s. 

“I’m really sorry, baby. You do believe me don’t you?”

“Yeah, course I do.” Callum smiled. “I know you’d never do anything to hurt me on purpose.”

“Never. I’m just rubbish at all this romantic stuff.”

“Your just a muppet.” Callum grinned. “So what's the plan for today?”

"I have just one name on my list today. But it's a big one. It's going to take all day for sure. I'm going to have to get started right away."

Callum didn't hide his disappointment well. He had hoped they'd at least have time for breakfast in bed together. "Okay. Well..." Callum started to pull away. "I suppose I..."

Ben stopped him using the hand on his waist to pull Callum back to him. 

“The one name is Callum Highway. You know him?”

"Oh." Callum smiled. "Never met him, is he nice?”

“Not just nice. He’s rather tall, dark, handsome, ridiculously sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“M-h. Amazing and the most and important thing to me. Brilliant in the bedroom department and outside. Good at just about anything. Especially cooking. If I’m not tasting him I’d rather be tasting his food. Ring any bells?”

“Nope.” Callum grinned. 

“How about if I said, this Callum Highway snores in his sleep?” 

“I do not!”

“Aaand, you even moaned my name in your sleep.” Ben grinned. 

“I did?” 

“Care to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

“Can’t even remember? Probably just wishing I was awake so we can do what we did last night all over again.”

Ben smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“What exactly is going to take you all day?” Callum grinned. 

"It's easier if I just show you...” 

Ben’s hand slipped round from Callum’s waist, disappearing between Callum’s legs as he pressed his lips to Callum’s, letting out a soft moan into Ben’s mouth. 

“This is gonna be a good day.” Callum smiled. 

“Mind blowing.” Ben corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna leave this at the end of every chapter...
> 
> Feel free to drop my any requests/prompts you’d like me to write! I’ll write anything. I’ve got quite the list going now, with some interesting ideas! I will definitely write them all for you! I’m kind of neglecting my other chapters for my stories, to focus on these for a bit! I will update those soon too! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone’s support so far too, you guys are amazing! I don’t think I’ve had such a positive response with feedback, kudos and hits on my other fics!


	11. Through The Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For BallumFan4Ever
> 
> Mirror Sex!
> 
> You asked for dirty talk, I hope this was okay for you?!

Callum took his coat off throwing it over the back of a chair in the bedroom. 

“What is that monstrosity?!” Callum scrunched his nose in distaste as he shrugged his jacket and his shirt off about to get changed. 

"I see you're talking about our new mirror. It came today, I've been dying to use it, waiting for you to come home all day...”

Callum turned around, smiling at Ben, sauntering into the bedroom. 

"Use it? Ben, it's a simple mirror that is hideously larger and taller than necessary." 

Ben’s eyes lingered on Callum’s bare chest hungrily before flicking back over to the mirror. 

“Okay, maybe it is a bit horrible but-“

“Abit?! It’s horrendous, Ben!”

“Okay, it might be terrible, I’m not good with picking out bloody furniture and stuff for home, but that’s not the point, Callum.” Ben smirked. 

“And what is the point?”

“The point is to use it! Not look at the bloody decoration around it!”

“Use it?”

"Yes, use it, Cal. Want me to show you?"

Callum nodded, still with no clue what Ben was on about. 

“Blimey, Cal, sometimes I really have to spell it out to you.” Ben chuckled. 

Ben turned Callum back around facing the mirror. 

“You see both of us right?”

Callum looked at Ben still frowning. 

“Obviously, it’s a mirror, Ben?”

Ben turned Callum’s head, so they were both looking at each other through the mirror's reflection.

"Look at the mirror, tell me what you see.”

“Me and you?” Callum frowned. 

“Yeah?”

“Come on, Ben, just tell me what’s so special about this mirror, than any other? Is it gonna take us to Narnia?”

“Narnia?!” Ben laughed. “That’s a wardrobe, babe. Narnia’s a wardrobe. Alice in wonderland and the whole looking glass thingy is a mirror.”

“Oh, that’s what I meant... Tell me what your seeing then?”

Ben stood behind Callum instead holding onto the top of his arms. 

“I see, a rather sexy looking man with too many clothes on.” Ben smiled. 

“You talking about yourself again?” Callum grinned. 

“Nope.” Ben kissed Callum’s bare shoulder. He reached round, unzipping Callum’s jeans, freeing his cock. “I see a gorgeous, enchanting and absolutely stunning man...” Ben tugged the rest of Callum’s jeans down, Callum kicking them away. 

Ben wrapped his hand around the base of Callum’s cock, Callum letting out a soft moan, hips hitching forward into the touch. 

“I want to watch you, sliding effortlessly into me.” Ben purred, kissing Callum’s neck. 

“Why are you still dressed?” Callum grinned. 

Ben watched Callum tipping his head back, as Ben kissed his neck, his eyes slipping closed at Ben’s warm mouth on him. 

“So eager...” Ben chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Can you blame me?” Callum smiled, moving Ben infront of him. unzipping his jeans, just as Ben had done to him moments before, letting them pool to the floor. “Just look at you, babe...” 

“I’m looking at you instead...” Ben smiled nodding to their reflection. 

Callum smiled at Ben, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Ben shivers as he follows Callum’s appreciative gaze - his chest rises and falls in an eager rhythm, the lean muscles of his stomach flexing under each of Callum’s gentle touches, his own rapidly hardening cock pressing against the back of Ben. 

“What do you want, Ben...”

Callum’s hand is tantalizingly close, but he holds Ben steady when he tries to rock his hips against him.

“Tell me... You know I love giving you what you want.”

Ben sighs, tilting his back at Callum kissing his neck from behind him. 

“I want to feel you inside me...”

Callum dragged his hand down Ben’s back slowly, pressing a finger against Ben’s hole. 

Callum smiled, watching Ben’s face when he whined at the first breach of his finger. 

“I’m starting to like this mirror.” Callum whispered. “Love watching the faces you make for me.”

Ben whines as Callum pressed his finger in deeper. His whine is mostly lost in the press of their lips, as Callum spins Ben around, connecting their mouths, taking his fingers away from Ben. 

There’s the slight pop of a bottle being opened, and Ben realizes why Callum needed his hand. A moment later, slicked fingers rub between his cheeks, and Ben quickly spreads his legs for him. 

Callum’s fingers massage over his hole, and he groans, his knees go weak in an instant - Callum’s fingers are thick. 

“Shh, shh, how does that feel? All good?”

Ben nodded, realising he’s whining, high and desperate. “Fuck, I’m good.” He tries to swallow down the sounds, but the next rock of Callum’s finger makes him moan despite himself. “More than good...”

“That’s my good boy.” Callum’s voice is a reassuring rumble, relaxing Ben enough for his finger to sink in to the knuckle. 

“Oh, god...” Callum sees Ben’s eyes have gone hazy, but he focuses with effort - he can see Ben’s flushed face in the mirror, leaking dick against his thigh. 

Ben’s still moaning at Callum’s finger still nudging sensitive places inside of him when Callum guides Ben backwards towards the bed. 

Callum sits down at the foot of their bed, pulling Ben into his lap, letting him lay back against his chest. 

Looking back at the mirror, Ben turns the deepest shade of red he’d managed yet.

Legs splayed wide, hips tilted back, it’s easy to see Callum’s finger pressing deep. Knowing he’s watching now, Callum draws his finger out until just the tip is in, then drives it back in. The sight and feeling together have Ben moaning again. 

“You see how beautiful you are” Callum whispered. “How your body just opens right up for me?”

Ben closes his eyes, moving his hips slowly, trying to get Callum to give him more, one finger not enough.

“Come on Ben, look at me, you were the one who bought this mirror.” Callum teased, waiting for Ben to open his eyes. 

“That's it, keep watching yourself. I want you to see what I do to you, how much you fall apart.”

Callum lines up another finger, his eyes flicking to Ben’s in the mirror. 

Before he can ask if he’s ready, Ben nods. 

“Yes, another. Please…” His mouth falls open as Callum gives it to him, tensing for a moment before he relaxes, Callum pressing soft, kisses on his neck making his whole body feel looser. 

He can feel Callum’s cock underneath him, pressing hard against him. 

Ben wants it so desperately, but Callum’s fingers feel so good too. 

He feels the eager twitch of Callum’s hips beneath him when he hears Ben whine, but the thrusts of his fingers stay just as steady. 

“I need you now, Cal,” Ben gasps, and that gets a deep press of fingers that spills more precome from his dick.

“Not going to hurt you, you know how big I am,” Callum murmurs and Ben shivers. He knows, and Callum knows damn well what the thought does to him. Toying with him, making him wait. 

“Faster, then,” Ben says, stubborn. He stares Callum down in the mirror, and Callum gives a soft laugh.

He does line up a third finger though, so Ben smirks at his victory. 

It falters a bit as Callum ever-so-carefully presses the added finger in. Callum finds the perfect spot inside him, rubbing over it with steady pressure. 

“Fuck,” Ben moans, “Callum, fuck… ” His chest heaves, cock twitching desperate for some attention. Precome streaks his skin, he can’t wait any longer reaching for his cock. 

Callum catches his hand before he gets there, twining their fingers together and pressing their joined hands against Ben’s chest. “Hold on, darlin’,” he purrs. “It’ll be better if you wait, I promise.” 

Ben whines, but having Callum’s hand to hold helps.

The fourth finger goes by in a blur, Ben’s thighs shaking as it presses in, eyes fluttering closed as the thick stretch of it sends sparks over his nerves.

“Ben...” Callum warns, and Ben blinks his eyes open again. 

He looks to Callum’s face, soft with concern. “You okay? Need to stop?” He draws his fingers out, slow and careful, but Ben’s breath still hitches. They never usually use four fingers, three is enough. 

He shakes his head, though. “What?! No! No, please… fuck, I need it. Need you, Callum.”

Callum smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Ben’s neck. “You have me.”

“I want to make you feel good,” Callum whispers. 

He kisses Ben’s neck, hands rubbing over the tense muscles in his thighs.

“You do,” Ben breathes. “Fuck, Cal, you always do… c’mon, I want you so bad. Don’t make me beg.”

“I hear you,” Callum says, giving Ben another of those soft smiles that make him melt. “Can you relax for me then?”

Ben nods, holding his breath as Callum’s hand slides between his legs again, rubbing over his slicked hole. His hips twitch into the gentle touch, expectant.

“Just relax for me,” Callum reminds him, and Ben lets out a shuddering breath. Callum’s fingers press back inside, and Ben works to keep himself relaxed, to breathe. If he tensed up Callum wouldn’t give him what he wanted incase he hurt him with already resting his limits with four fingers. 

“Callum! C’mon already…”

“What do you want?”

“Your cock inside me,” Ben interrupts before the whole question is out. “Come on. ”

"You're all ready for me now, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes!" Ben’s hips jerk, just as Callum pulls his fingers free, Ben whining at the loss.

He puts up with it since Callum shifts him to the side sitting him on his leg. Ben watches hungrily through the mirror as Callum holds the heavy length of his cock, a few strokes, slicking it. 

“You okay to stay like this?” Callum asks. 

Staying in Callum’s lap, he’d only have to back up a bit to sink down onto his cock.

“Perfect,” Ben smiled. Callum smiled back, watching in the mirror to guide Ben over his cock. 

Ben lets himself start to sink down, watching his own eyes go hazy in the mirror across from them, flush travelling down his neck. 

Ben groans, and the sound rumbles through him and makes him shudder. “Callum, fuck, fuck… ”

“So good, you’re doing so good darlin’,” Callum says. He stroked down Ben’s hips, both of them fixing their eyes on each other. 

“Look how you open up for me…”

Ben whines, sinking down another few inches. He starts a roll of his hips, lifting himself up a little, pushing himself down a bit more each time. It makes his breath shaky, and he moans, head tipping back for a moment before he forces himself to look back in the mirror. 

Callum’s face is too intense to miss right now, flushed, almost awestruck.

“You see how we got together so perfectly?” Callum smiles. 

Callum picks Ben up, letting him drop back again, Ben groaning with every drop. 

“You’re amazing,” Callum whispered, when he sees Ben is looking at him. 

Ben whines, precome dripping from his cock, pressing his back against Callum’s chest. 

“I love you so much…” Callum told him, kissing his neck. 

With a shaky cry, Ben drops down on Callum’s cock, his release happening already. His hips ride it out in short jerks, Callum crooning praises and rubbing over his thighs, as Ben sat down fully on Callum. 

Callum took Ben’s cock in his hand, stroking him until Ben’s whines turn pained, too sensitive. 

“That’s it, so good, Ben, I love seeing you like this.”

Panting, Ben tipped his head back onto Callum’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his jaw, unable to reach his mouth from this angle. 

“Fuck… fuck. That was… really good.” He shifts his hips a bit, groaning. “Babe, you’re still so fuckin’ hard…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Callum smiled. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Oh god, I did. I do still, just wait a minute and I can go again...”

Callum snorts. “Your so eager.”

“Always am for you, Cal.” Ben shifted his hips in demonstration, moaning as Callum’s cock shifted inside him. 

“You want that, Ben?” His voice goes a little lower, sweet and purring. “You want me to move you myself, shift you on my cock, as deep as I can get until I spill inside?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Ben groans. “Feels so good…”

“Anything for you, baby, you’ve worked so hard for me,” Callum says, and his hands grip Ben’s hips, still slow and careful as he moves him. 

Ben watches in the mirror with warm, lazy eyes, tipping his head back to kiss along the line of Callum’s jaw. 

He starts to grunt with each thrust Callum gives him, Ben rocking his hips back in encouragement. 

“C’mon, Cal,” Ben pants, his cock growing hard again. “Wanna feel it, c’mon…”

Callum groans, taking a hand from Ben’s hip - he’s moving well enough on his own - and starts fisting Ben’s cock. “With me, baby” Callum gasps, his movements growing shaky. “Come with me…”

Callum moans and his hips jerk up a final time, spilling wet heat into Ben. His hand keeps stroking even as the rest of his muscles go loose, and a few moments later Ben comes again with a moan of Callum’s name. 

The tight squeeze around him makes Callum give another weak thrust, Ben whining as he keeps himself upright in Callum’s lap. 

“Sorry,”Callum says, breathless. 

Carefully, he grips Ben’s hips again, lifting him until his cock slips out. They both groan, Callum quickly turning Ben to tuck him against his chest and wrap his arms around him.

“No apologizing for that,” Ben says, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He leans up, kissing his mouth, sighing at being able to feel Callum’s mouth on his own again. “Felt too fuckin’ perfect for apologies.”

“You nearly fell of me lap.” Callum chuckled. He lays down, taking Ben with him. They kiss, slow and lazy, until Ben shifts with a soft noise of discomfort.

“Sore?” Callum asks concern frowning his face. 

“Only a bit and uh… leaking,” Ben says, the last bit mumbled.

“I’ll take care of you,” Callum smiles, shifting Ben up the bed so he can stand. He ducks into the bathroom, and Ben hears water running. No doubt waiting for it to get warm enough for him. Ben doesn’t bother holding back his fond smile.

He glances over to the mirror, and flushes at what he sees. Some of his own come is splattered over his stomach, a blush still high in his cheeks. If he turns a bit, spreading his legs, he can see his hole - flushed red, Callum’s come oozing from it. His blush deepens.

“Nice view.” Callum’s back, holding towels, making Ben jump. “I’m sorry, I should have spoken up, love. You just looked… very sexy.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah… I guess so...” Callum teases, shrugging. 

“Guess so?!”

“I’m kidding! You always look amazing.” Callum grins.

He shifts on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms and watching hungrily at Ben sorting himself out. 

“Feeling better now?” Callum rubs circles in Ben’s back, kneading at any muscles that have grown tense.

“Mm… yeah, much,” Ben mumbles, closing his eyes at Callum’s fingers working on him. 

Ben smiled to himself at Callum always looking after him making sure he was comfortable. 

Callum’s massage travels down his back, lighter over the flushed, sensitive skin of his bum, firm again on his thighs. He lingers there for some time, and Ben cracks an eye open, smirking over his shoulder. “You really like my thighs, don’t you?”

“I do,” Callum agrees, far more easily than Ben expects. It makes his smirk slip into something softer, a little more vulnerable, as Ben shuffles up the bed next to Callum. “They’re just like you - so very strong, and handsome, but with sensitive spots that are so special to find.” His fingers drift along to the inside of Ben’s thigh, and he shivers.

“I love you, you know,” Ben says quietly. 

Callum smiles, pulling Ben into his arms. 

“I know. I love you too,” Callum murmurs, leaning in to kiss him, warm and slow.

Ben slides his arms across Callum’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“So... Can I keep the mirror?” Ben smiled. 

“If you send this one back and we pick another one together, cos I’m not waking up seeing that hideous thing every morning. I’d rather be looking at you in it.”

“Deal.” Ben grinned pressing a kiss to Callum’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like this one, don’t know about anyone else?? 
> 
> I’m just gonna leave this at the end of every chapter...
> 
> Feel free to drop my any requests/prompts you’d like me to write! I’ll write anything. I’ve got quite the list going now, with some interesting ideas! I will definitely write them all for you! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone’s ideas and prompts so far, I will get round to writing them! I usually write them in the order I get them but if I have a good idea, I do that one instead so I don’t forget! I usually just work my way through the list.


	12. Love, Trust... And Anal Beads?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Karen & BallumIsEndgame
> 
> Karen asked for one of them to buy a toy and the other not like it but use it and actually enjoy it, just showing the trust between. 
> 
> BallumIsEndgame asked for Callum to buy anal beads and use them on Ben, so I thought I could combine the two ideas, I feel like this was a bad idea now... I hope this is okay for you both. 😬

Callum- ‘I’ve got a present for you, when you come home. X’

Ben smiled at the message from Callum. It always made him happy, when he saw Callum’s name on his screen.

Ben- ‘You gonna tell me what it is or are you not telling me like you always do? X’

C- ‘Second one. ;) Just hurry up and come home. I need to see you!’

B- ‘I won’t be too long.’

C- ‘Good, cos I can’t wait any longer!’

B- ‘What’s so exciting???’

C- ‘HURRY UP!!’

Ben chuckled to himself, looking up at Jay, frowning at him. 

“What’s made you so happy?”

“Oh, just Cal.”

“Argh, he’s not sending you dirty messages again is he?”

“No, Jay! One, you should never ask that ever again-“

“Noted.” Jay nodded quickly, Ben glaring at him. “Calm down!”

“I don’t want to be discussing my sex life with my brother! And two, Callum said he needs to see me.”

“Go.”

Ben looked up quickly at Jay.

“Really?”

“Your just sitting there texting him anyway. And I’m bored, so I’ll just lock up here. You go though, it might be important.”

~*~

Ben walked into the flat a little startled as Callum rushed over to him, grabbing the sides of his face pressing a hard kiss to his mouth before stepping back. 

“Woah. That’s some greeting.” Ben grinned.

“Sorry. I’ve been waiting for ages.”

“Don’t apologise.” Ben smiled. “I only text you like ten minutes ago?”

“Right, I know you’ve probably done it before, and are like used to it but I wanted to try it??”

“Slow down, why you talking so fast? Tried what?”

Callum took Ben’s hand, dragging him to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. 

Callum kneeled on the floor, sliding in between Ben’s legs, looking up at him. 

“Cos I know your better at all this stuff than me, like all the sexy stuff. More experienced! Yeah, that what I meant...”

“Callum, just slow down! Your going so fast, I’m barely registering it.” 

Ben held Callum’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Just because I’ve done stuff with other people, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do it with you, whatever it is. You know I love you, love whatever we do together.”

Callum nodded looking at Ben for a while, still unsure. “Nah, doesn’t matter, now your here, it just makes me all nervous.”

“Don’t be! Just show me. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can try it. As long as it’s not anal beads, cos I tried them before, it went  
all wrong with some guy...”

Ben saw Callum go a little pale. 

“Not that I want to do stuff with other people, course I don’t!” Ben added quickly. 

“No, it’s not that...”

“What then?”

Callum reached beside him, placing something in Ben’s lap. 

Ben looked down at his lap, looking back up at Callum just as quickly. 

“Oh... You bought these?”

Callum nodded slowly, Ben staring at the anal beads in his lap.

“I just wanted to try something different. Don’t want you getting bored of me.”

Ben lifted his head up from his lap quickly looking at Callum. 

“I’d never get bored of you! Ever, okay?!”

Callum didn’t say anything standing back up and sitting next to Ben. 

“Hey, Cal, your not boring!” Ben hooked his hand around Callum’s, resting it on his leg. “I love you just the way you are and I’m not expecting anything different.”

Callum looked at Ben, smiling at him. 

“We don’t have to do it cos you don’t like them.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I just don’t wanna hurt you. You did want me to do that to you?”

Callum shook his head. “I want to do that to you...”

“Me?!”

Callum watched Ben go pale, staring at them. 

“We don’t have to, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s just I did try it once. It didn’t go right. Let’s just say, I could barely walk for like two weeks.”

“If you really don’t want to do it, I’m not gonna force you am I?”

Ben looked at Callum, smiling at him this time. He knew Callum would never hurt him. 

“I know you wouldn’t. But I trust you. I don’t have anything like I have with you before. We’ve got trust haven’t we? I said I’d try anything with you and I will.”

“You sure?”

Ben nodded, pressing a kiss to Callum’s forehead before shuffling up the bed.

Callum followed, lying half on Ben, kissing him gently. It was delicate like the first few times they slept together, Ben always making sure Callum was okay and comfortable with everything. But this time it was Callum looking after Ben. 

Ben didn’t want it to be any different so kissed Callum back harder, encouraging him to be how he usually was. 

Callum seemed to get the message, unbuttoning Ben’s shirt, running his hand up his chest.

“Just relax.” Callum smiled. 

Ben pulled Callum’s head back down, pulling his shirt over his head before reconnecting their mouths. 

Callum dropped his head into Ben’s neck, moaning at Callum’s warm mouth on him. 

“How you do that is beyond me...” Ben breathed out. 

Callum grinned pressing on with his mission, kissing him harder, his hands drifting in between them, unzipping Ben’s jeans. 

Ben groaned into Callum’s mouth, as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking across the head slowly. 

“Fuck Cal, I need more.”

“Already?” Callum smirked. 

“Please.”

“Anything for you, Ben.” 

Ben smiled at Callum, both shrugging their trousers off throwing them somewhere behind them. 

Callum slid down Ben’s body, sliding in between his legs.

“So pretty.” Callum whispered, kissing the inside of Ben’s thighs. 

Callums lips were on the underside of Ben’s cock as it was pressed up against his stomach, where Callum began trailing them down his shaft in a series of slow, tender kisses all the way to the base. 

Ben released a shaky breath through his nose but otherwise contained himself - at least until Callum’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked a couple of times before he slid the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

A low moan tumbled from his lips as his hips jerked upward at the sudden sensation, he was close to falling apart, in that moment. 

Callum slowly bobbed his head, taking a bit more of Ben into his mouth each time he went down, taking more and more of him in time, not doing it too quickly — keeping Ben just where he wanted him, teasing him. 

“Don’t tease, Cal, please...”

Callum chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of Ben’s cock, making his breath hitch.  
Callum loved how Ben twitched under his touch.

“I’m not teasing,” Callum told him. “I’m worshipping you.”

“Cheesy.” Ben grinned. 

“You love it.”

Ben didn’t reply to that. He simply huffed and leaned his head back against the pillow, spreading his legs a little wider for Callum’s attention. 

Obviously, Callum took that as an invitation to continue.

Callum’s tongue flicked out over the tip of Ben’s cock. He glanced up at Ben as he licked up the side of his length. Taking the head back into his mouth. 

There was nothing more wonderful in the entire world than hearing Ben’s sinfully glorious moans. He knew how to tease him, how to make him desperate for more, and the things that would tip him over the edge fast. It was only natural when they had been together for as long as they had.

When Ben felt Callum take him in again, his fingers fisted the sheets under him. It was almost too much – that wet heat around him, coaxing him to full hardness.

He glanced down at Callum, noting his flushed face and the way his cheeks hollowed out around him. It was an erotic sight, seeing his cock slip past Callum’s lips. He wondered if Callum thought about him in the same way whenever he went down on him.

Callum sucked Ben the way he liked, enjoying every gasp and moan that slipped out of Ben’s lips as he did. He made sure to tongue at that little sensitive spot under the head that always had Ben crying out. 

Callum made a satisfactory hum, vibrating around the shaft, when Ben’s hands eventually let go of the sheets to pull at his hair.

“Cal… Callum please,” Ben whimpered.  
  
That was his cue. Callum pulled off Ben’s cock, making him whine. It would be no fun if he came right away after all. However, he was quite enjoying having Ben’s cock in his mouth. 

“You’re so mean,” Ben grumbled.

Callum shot him a grin. “Patience is a virtue.”

Callum didn’t miss the way Ben rolled his eyes, glaring at him, remembering to let go of his hair. 

Even so, Callum reached up to grab one of the pillows and he prompted Ben to lift his hips so he could slip it underneath, easing some of the strain on his back as he spread his legs even wider (as if it was possible).  
  
Callum carefully pried his cheeks apart to admire the little hole tucked between them and ran his finger over it, making Ben tremble, moaning at the feeling of Callum’s fingers. He was so sensitive...  
  
Callum held onto Ben’s hips as leverage as he ducked his head between his legs and licked a stripe over his hole. 

Ben made the most delightful sound as he did. He arched his back into Callum’s touch and his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head back against the pillow.  
  
“Your so beautiful...” Callum smiled watching Ben’s face. 

“Callum, come on!” Ben whined.

“And impatient.” Callum smirked. 

Callum kept at it, lapping over the sensitive hole and then dipping his tongue a little inside. 

He even pushed in a single finger with ease just to open up Ben a little more and push his tongue deeper in. 

Ben clenched around him, his hands curling into the sheets as he openly moaned and writhed underneath Callum. 

It was beginning to become too much for Callum. His own cock was achingly hard and throbbing against his stomach, no doubt leaking precum every where just like how Ben’s was pooling on his own abdomen. He needed to come as well, he needed to feel the friction on his own cock.

Callum watched Ben’s face, moaning as he worked him open with his finger. 

“God, Cal, your so good at this...”

“Just want you to feel good.” 

“I do- ah fuck!” Ben arched into Callum’s fingers, adding a second before swiftly adding a third. 

Ben whined at the loss of Callum’s fingers, looking up quickly, feeling Callum’s cock, nudging against his entrance. 

“What you doin’? I thought you were using-“

Ben cut himself off as Callum pushed himself into Ben slowly, moaning. 

“I’ll get to them.” Callum told him, leaning down kissing Ben’s mouth. “You need to be open for me, it’ll hurt less.”

Ben nodded, knowing all this. He had lost the ability to speak properly, too much of a mess already, moaning into Callum’s mouth as he pulled out, pushing back in excruciatingly slowly. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you...” Callum whispered, kissing Ben’s neck instead, still thrusting over and over. 

“I’m ready now, Cal!”

Callum ignored him, keeping up his pace, until he reached his own release into Ben. 

“Fuck, that feels good. And quick.” Ben smiled. 

“Yeah well, that’s what you do to me, babe moaning for me, turns me on so much.”

Ben grinned at Callum even now, still thrusting slowly, trying to open him up. 

“I’m ready, Cal, pleeease...” He heard the desperation in his own voice. 

Callum lifted his head up searching Ben’s eyes, making sure he definitely was. 

Ben nodded, giving Callum all the confirmation he needed. 

Callum pulled out slowly, pressing a kiss to Ben’s mouth. 

“You swear you’ll tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Promise.” Ben whispered pressing another kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

Even though, Callum had already prepped Ben, he poured lube onto his fingers, pumping them in and out of Ben a few times, making him groan, arching himself up, pushing Callum’s fingers deeper into him. 

“Come on, Cal!”

“I’m going!” Callum chuckled, pouring more lube over the beads. 

“Are you comfortable? I need you to relax for me, can you do that?”

Ben nodded, feeling Callum pushing the first bead against his hole, already stretching him. 

“Fuck!” Ben whimpered to himself, as Callum pushed the first one in. 

“How’s that feel?”

“Good, really good. I can take more.”

Callum smiled at Ben, opening his legs even wider. “Eager.” Callum chuckled, looking down at the gorgeous man spread in front of him. His muscled form was spread submissively for him, hard cock beading pre-come for Callum. 

Ben’s flushed face, closing his eyes, waiting for Callum. His hair messy, but still beautiful anyway.  
He was beautiful.

Ben looked up at Callum, smiling at him. 

“Why you stoppin’?” 

“Just taking you in.” Callum grinned. 

Callum leaned down kissing Ben’s thighs. Ben moved his hips encouraging Callum to carry on with the beads instead moaning as the first one moved inside of him. 

Callum slowly kissed his way down until he was back between Ben’s legs and then he pushed them open wider. 

Callum poured more lube over the next bead, massaging it against Ben’s hole, tearing a loud moan from Ben. 

“Fuck Callum, that’s good!” 

“Good, your doing really well. You are gorgeous like this –“ He pushed the rest of the second bead in, Ben whimpering to himself, hardly making any sense anymore. 

”Ohgodohfuckohfuckfuckfuck!”

Ben pushed his head into the pillow as Callum moved the beads around getting Ben adjusted to them pressing them against his prostate, another moan falling from his lips. 

“How’s it feel?” Callum asked. 

“Great. Really great actually...” Ben managed to breathe out. 

“Better than last time?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt as such, it’s better.”

“Told you I’d take care of you. You can take more?”

Ben nodded, smiling to himself, Callum still making sure he was comfortable with everything. 

Slowly, Callum pushed a third bead in, looking up at Ben, quite enjoying the sweet sounds he made; moans and whimpers and a loud gasp when Callum pushed the other beads against his prostrate. He teased the little bundle of nerves until Ben was shaking underneath him. 

“That’s it, that’s three, two more. Can you do that for me?”

Ben nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, as Callum continued, nudging the fourth bead against his hole. It seemed to resist not wanting anymore but it gave way and allowed him to push in. 

Ben clenched around them, smiling at Callum as he talked to him comfortingly, stroking his side until he relaxed again. 

Callum pushed them deeper, pushing all of the beads already inside of him hard against his prostate, causing Ben to cry out. 

His orgasm washed over him like a tide, letting his release come over his stomach, panting. 

“Carry on, I want to have them all...” Ben breathed out, shaking slightly. 

“You sure?”

“Yes! Please, keep going. Just ignore me being mess, keep going.”

Callum nodded, teasing the last bead against Ben’s entrance, moaning loudly, shaking underneath Callum’s touch, too sensitive from his orgasm moments before. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

Callum looked up at Ben a little unsure, not wanting to hurt him, but pushed the last one in slowly, Ben whining at the overstimulation, too much for him the last bead the largest. 

“That’s it, they’re all the way in. You did so well – you opened so beautifully for me. So good for me.”

Callum kissed the inside of Ben’s thigh again, Ben sighing under Callum’s touch. “You’re amazing,” He spoke against the warm skin between kisses, and felt as Ben melted at the words. “So beautiful,” He whispered.

Ben slowed his breathing down, looking up at Callum smiling at him.

“How’s it feel?” Callum asked him again. 

“Full.” Ben chuckled, still feeling them all inside him. “Really good, there so big.”

“Better than other stuff?”

“Not as good as your cock.” Ben chuckled. “Nothing can beat you.”

Callum smiled at Ben, still stroking his side slowly. 

Callum had never seen anyone so genuine and gorgeous as Ben groaned, pulling the first bead free, it gave Callum the gorgeous view of Ben’s muscular chest moving above him, intense dark eyes staring at him as he pulled them out slowly, Ben whimpering at each one leaving his body. 

“You okay?” Callum asked shuffling back up the bed next to Ben stroking his hair. 

“Yeah, more than.”

Ben smiled at Callum, sitting up wincing slightly at the ache between his legs, wiping himself clean. 

He noticed his phone flash, reading a message from Jay.

‘Was it important, what Callum wanted? Hope your both okay.’

Ben smiled to himself sending one back to Jay. 

‘Very important. ;) We’re good too.’

“Jay.” Ben filled in, noticing Callum’s gaze. “Just checking to see if we’re okay cos you wanted to see me so urgently earlier.” 

“You didn’t tell him did you? Cos I don’t want him knowing, what we get up to in the bedroom.” Callum smiled. 

“Course not, just said we’re fine. Not exactly gonna tell him all this am I?” Ben grinned. 

“Suppose not.”

Ben shuffled back down into Callum’s arms, resting his head on his chest. 

“Thank you.” Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“What for?”

“Being you? Treating me right, any time, not just now. Just for loving me. Your amazing.”

“I’ll always love you. I’m glad you trusted me enough.”

“I always trust you and it was definitely better than the last time. It was amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“M-h. Anything with you is amazing.”

“Are you sure your okay?” Callum frowned at Ben, trying to get comfy. 

“Yeah, just a bit sore.” Ben whispered, wrapping his arms around Callum’s waist, snuggling closer to him. “Nothing compared to last time though, think that’s why I was wary this time. But you were great.”

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben a little tighter, holding him closer. 

“You did so well, I’m really proud of you.” Callum kissed the top of Ben’s head.

“You wait til I torture you with them.” Ben grinned. 

“Torture?!”

“Your gonna be moaning my name so loud, Jay will definitely know what we’ve been up to.” Ben chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for this one, it really isn’t like some of my others. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, I just couldn’t get it right. So I’m sorry to both of you and hope I haven’t disappointed you or put you off full stop!
> 
> I’m not having a good day today, at all, not just with my writing! My whole day is just going to shit. I just feel so disappointed with this one. 
> 
> Basically you need to scream at me to to get my shit together and sort my life out! 😂
> 
> I’m sure I will be back to normal in a few days, just need to sort my head out. It’s been a difficult day. And to sort my life!!!


	13. Caught In The Act (Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Enya189! X
> 
> Jay catches Ben riding Callum at work.
> 
> I hope this is okay for you?

Callum frowned at his phone, he’d texted Ben if he wanted to go for a late lunch about a hundred times and he’d ignored all of them. 

He walked to the van for the funeral parlour, just outside the front door, going to put a load of samples of flowers inside to take somewhere later.

He opened the back door to the van slowly, still looking at his phone, yelping when someone dragged him into the back of the van, dropping his phone on the floor. 

“What the fuck?!” 

Ben pressed Callum against the side of van, pressing multiple hard kisses to his mouth. 

It felt like a lifetime, before Callum finally realised it was Ben, spinning him around, pressing him against the wall and kissing him back, harder. 

Ben moaned as Callum licked into his mouth, gently holding onto the sides of his face, stroking across his cheeks slowly. 

“Miss me?” Ben smiled, as Callum pulled away to let himself breathe. 

“Always.” Callum smiled pressing another kiss to Ben’s lips. 

“Thought I’d surprise you!” Ben grinned. 

“You scared the shit outta me, Ben! I thought I was being kidnapped or something!” 

“Nope, just me.” 

“Why surprise me here? Why not just walk through the front door, like a normal person?”

Ben gasped, pretending to be offended. “Are you saying I’m not normal?!”

“You are definitely not normal Ben Mitchell.” Callum chuckled pressing more kisses to his mouth. 

“Well, I can’t exactly stand there with my tongue down your throat with Jay watching can I?”

Callum smiled at Ben, still grinning at him. He hadn’t stop grinning since he’d been with him. 

“How’d you know I’d come to the van?”

“You unlocked it like fifteen minutes ago? I was waiting for ages but you never came.”

“Oh, I needed to do something first. But I’m here now, what did you want? Your okay aren’t you?”

“Yeah course I am. I’m great now I’ve seen you.” He grinned. “I missed you. Aaand...” Ben wrapped his arms over Callum shoulders, stroking the back of his hair. “You always know what I want.” Ben pulled Callum’s head forward reconnecting their mouths gently. 

“Are you always after sex?”

“Most of the time.” Ben nodded. “But you know I love you not just for the sex, your amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“M-h.”

“You not gonna expand?”

“Now? Thought you were on a time schedule? Jay won’t be pleased if you’ve been gone for ages.”

“Is it gonna take that long?” Callum smiled. 

“Yup. There’s loads of reasons why I love you, the list goes on. I’d be here all day if I told you everything. So why don’t we just skip that part, I’ll tell you later and you should just put that mouth of yours to good use...”

Ben smiled at Callum, still waiting expectantly for Ben to carry on. 

“I love your eyes...” Ben kissed pressed a light kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“I love your smile...” Another kiss. 

“Your messy hair in the mornings, how gentle you are with everything and everyone, how you make me feel special, how you talk to me and listen to me, the way you look at me.” 

Callum smiled widely at Ben, Ben kissing him after each different thing he loved about him. 

“The way you scrunch you’re nose up when you laugh, how you kiss me, how I can trust you with anything, how adorable you are, being with you whenever I can, I even love your horrible taste in music.”

Callum gasped, glaring at Ben. “I do not have a horrible taste in music?! YOU have a horrible taste in music!!”

“I could argue about your taste in music all day, but we are on a time schedule. But mostly I love you because your you.”

Callum smiled at Ben, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“Your saying all this just so you get in my pants aren’t you?” Callum grinned. 

“I’m guilty.” Ben chuckled. “But seriously. I do love you.”

“I know, but I can’t, Ben, I’m supposed to be going to see a client for Jay.” Callum kissed Ben anyway. 

“Argh, your saying that I said all that and your not gonna stay?! Pleeease, we’ll be quick, then I can come with you.”

“I don’t think you can tag along to someone picking flowers for a funeral?”

“I’ll wait in the van, til you come out. But I need you now, Cal. We can have a road trip!” He grinned. “Please?” He tried again.

Callum looked at Ben, pouting slightly. 

“No! It’s not gonna work this time. You can’t keep using your eyes against me!”

“Arr, come on! It usually works!”

Callum looked at Ben, smiling at him, his eyes shining, silently pleading with him. 

Ben didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling Callum’s mouth back to his own. 

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I haven’t got any lube.” Callum told Ben, kissing his neck. 

“I don’t care, I need you now.” 

“You should have brought some.” Callum chuckled.

“I was too busy trying to surprise you!”

Ben kissed Callum urgently, both of them trying to get each other’s trousers off, whilst kissing each other. It was fumbled, both of them in a hurry. 

“Fuck...” Ben groaned into Callum’s mouth, as Callum wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking across the head, slowly. 

Ben pushed Callum, down to his knees, Callum getting the message, taking Ben into his mouth.

“Fuck, Callum, that’s good...”

Ben ran his fingers through Callum’s hair, his breathing heaving and hot, soft moans and mewls escaping him as Callum kneeled between his legs. 

Callum could taste Ben’s skin as he ran his tongue along Ben’s twitching erection, taking the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing teasingly along the slit in the tip. Callum smirks, a loud moan escaping Ben’s lips. 

“Fucking hell, Cal!”

Callum suckles gently, and pulls back, teasing the shaft now and grazing his teeth gently along the sensitive skin. 

Bringing his mouth back to the head, Callum pulls it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Ben’s length inside his mouth, hearing Ben’s breathing hitch as the tip pressed against the back of his throat.

Ben adjusted his angle, relaxing, and pushed forwards, right into Callum’s mouth. 

They both moan at the different sensations, they are both feeling, Callum having to pull back to take a breath. 

When Callum pushes forwards again, he remembers to run his tongue against Ben’s shaft gently, and brings one hand up to massage his balls. 

“Fuck, Cal!”

Ben’s hand tightens in Callum’s hair, the other hand holding the back of Callum’s neck. 

“I’m gonna come already!”

Callum pulls off, looking up at Ben, pressing a single kiss to the tip of Ben’s cock. 

“What you doing?!” Ben cried, looking down at Callum. 

“We can’t have you coming that quick, can we?”

“You were the one telling me we haven’t got time?”

Ben watched Callum licking his lips, tasting Ben’s precome on his tongue. 

“Yeah, well, changed me mind didn’t I?” Callum grinned. 

Callum smirked at Ben, squeaking when he dragged him to the floor with him. 

Ben grinned at Callum, pushing him onto his back, lying ontop of him, kissing his neck. 

“You know how uncomfortable this is?” Callum chuckled, tilting his head to the side, as Ben kissed along his jaw. 

“Your the one hiding from Jay.” Ben laughed. 

Callum sighed when Ben licked up the column of his throat, placing more kisses on his mouth. 

“I’d rather be in bed, than on the floor of a van.” Callum huffed. 

“So would I! But I need you now, Cal!”

Callum gave Ben what he wanted, Ben dropping his head into Callum’s neck, feeling Callum’s finger stroke across his hole. 

“Fuck, Cal...” He whispered pressing small kisses to Callum’s neck. 

Callum dipped his finger in, Ben groaning into his neck, biting him slightly. 

Callum smirked at the little moans Ben was making, as he added a second finger, pumping them in and out Ben slowly to open him up more. 

“It’s gonna be a bit uncomfortable.” Callum moved his head away from Ben’s mouth, getting him to look at him. 

“I don’t even care.”

Before Callum could protest, Ben sank down onto his cock, crying out at the first initial pain, before pleasure took over leaning down to kiss Callum. 

“Okay?” Callum asked anyway.

“Mmm.” Callum didn’t know if he was humming in response to his question, being okay or because he was kissing Callum. 

“I love you.” Callum whispered, kissing Ben’s neck. 

Ben smiled at Callum, lifting back up. 

Callum stared up at Ben with his tousled, messy hair and flushed cheeks in awe as Ben grips his fingers into Callum’s hips. 

“Your beautiful, you know?” 

Ben was barely listening, panting heavily as he ground his hips in a figure eight with small whimpers and whines leaving his lips. 

He arched his back in the most delightful way, Callum holding onto his waist to support him. 

Ben took Callum’s hands from his waist, hooking his own around them, pressing them either side of his body on the floor for balance as he puts a bit of a bounce in his movement, moaning out loud as he feels Callum thrust up hitting his sweet spot.

The sensation floods his body in the most delicious way when Callum holds him down thrusting slowly but stiff upwards, Ben’s panting now, falling forward, tearing his hands from Callum’s, planting his palms on Callum’s chest for support instead. 

Mouth slacking open as soundless gasps erupt from Ben’s throat. He tightened around Callum’s cock, sinking all the way down to the base making Callum beneath him, groan too. 

Ben pants, trying to regain some breath still rolling his hips but in a slow, tantalizing motion.

“FUCKING HELL, CALLUM!! BEN!!!”

Ben looked to the side, Callum doing the same, seeing Jay glaring them. 

He slammed the door shut, so he didn’t have to see, still shouting through the door. 

“Get out, both of you!”

Ben grabs Callum’s wrists, pinning them to the floor, still pushing himself up and back down hard on Callum’s cock. “It’s fine, it’s fine! Keep going.” Ben tells Callum. 

Callum starts to protest, but Ben leaned down, kissing him. 

“It’s not fine, Ben! Get out!” Jay called. 

Callum pulls away from Ben’s mouth, still moving his hips around pushing Callum deeper into him. 

“We can’t ignore him? He’ll sack me?!” Callum cried.

“I won’t let him.” Ben smiled pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“Stop fucking each other and get your sorry asses out of here!!” 

The van door opened again, Jay throwing a book at them, before slamming the door again. 

“Fuck off, Jay!” Ben shouted back. 

“Really, Ben! In the back of a van! Why’d do you always have to distract Callum!”

“Not my fault he’s too sexy! I can’t help it.” Ben grinned, pressing another kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

Callum smacked Ben on the arm grinning at him anyway, Ben still grinding down on Callum’s cock.  
“Ben! Stop winding him up.” 

“For fucks sake... You owe me one, BIG TIME!” Jay shouted. “BOTH OF YOU!”

Ben moved his hips slowly, both listening. 

“I think he’s gone.” Ben whispered. 

Ben looked down at Callum, grinning up at him both giggling like children getting caught doing something they shouldn’t. Well, they did get caught doing something they shouldn’t.

Callum started to guide Ben up and down by his waist without much of a struggle. “Keep moving your hips like that—”

Ben nods his head, rising up until the tip of Callum’s cock just before it slips out before he pushes himself straight back down. He repeats it over and over, until he feels a pool of heat in the pit of his stomach and his bounces up and down faster and sloppier with the help of Callum’s hands. 

His cock is throbbing, needing attention, but he refuses to touch himself as he lowers his head and attaches his mouth to Callum’s pressing messy kisses to him. Ben licks into Callum’s mouth, tasting himself faintly on Callum’s tongue from earlier when Callum sucked his cock. 

“Uh, so fucking goo—” Ben whimpers but soon cut off by Callum flipping them over so Ben is sprawled out onto the floor, legs wide open, cock resting heavily on his stomach leaking and his back arched.

Callum rests one hand one the floor, next to Ben, stroking some of Ben’s out of his face, with the other, so he can see him better. He planted it on the floor to better support himself, still thrusting in and out Ben quickly. “So pretty like this,” Callum says more to himself than anything as he lifts Ben’s leg up to get a better angle. 

“Not gonna last, Cal.” Ben breathes out, panting harder, chest heaving up and down as his air catches in his throat when Callum slams all the way into him.

“Come for me then.” Callum smiled leaning down to press another kiss to Ben’s mouth. 

Callum doesn’t stop, each thrust getting harder, faster and sloppier, he can feel Ben trembling and the way he tightens around him, whimpering that he’s almost there, so Callum changes angles of how he’s thrusting and the tip of cock pressing against Ben’s prostate making him jolt with his mouth ajar.

“FuckfuckfuckFUCK” Ben groans, high pitched and loud as his prostate is hit dead on sending shocks throughout his body.

Callum falls forward, burying his face in the crook of Ben’s neck, emptying himself into Ben with a groan still trying to keep up his rough, deep thrusts. 

“Babe, n-need—” the words stuck in his throat when Callum grunts and gives a particularly hard thrust that sends Ben over edge, a guttural moan escapes his mouth as he comes, body writhing, soft whimpers and the haziness takes over his mind.

Callum carries on, letting go of Ben’s leg. He slows his thrusts to a stop, both of them panting, grinning at each other. 

Callum slowly pulled out of Ben, still peppering kisses along his jaw and neck. 

“Well that was...” Callum started, meaning Jay catching them. 

“Amazing...” Ben breathed out, still thinking about the sex. “Although I wouldn’t say the floor of a van was the most comfortable.”

Callum shoved a spare cloth at Ben’s chest, grinning at him. 

“I think you’ve got me into trouble as it is. Be quiet and clean yourself up. We haven’t got all day!”

“Yes boss.” Ben grinned. 

“Your not wrong there.” Callum chuckled, sorting his clothes out. 

Callum stood up, sorting his shirt out, rebuckling his belt. 

Ben followed soon after, making sure they both looked presentable. 

Callum pressed his hands against the wall, keeping Ben in between them, kissing his lips before pulling away, smiling at him. 

“Come on, thought you said we haven’t got all day!” Ben looked at Callum, scanning his face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just you haven’t stopped smiling since you’ve been here, well apart from when you were moaning. Just thinking your a beautiful person.”

“Oh stop it.” Ben whispered, growing embarrassed. 

“What? You are!”

Callum smiled at Ben pulling him closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Alright, you’ve made your point.” Ben grumbled. 

“Your not good at taking compliments are you?”

Ben looked at his feet, shrugging his shoulders. 

Callum lifted Ben’s chin gently, getting him to look at him. 

“You shouldn’t feel... bad? cos someone says something good about you. Your an amazing person, Ben. You need to learn to accept it.” Callum smiled. “Cos I’m gonna keep telling you... Every...” He pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips. “Day...” He kissed Ben again, licking across Ben’s lip, encouraging him to let him in. 

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, licking into his mouth before pulling away just as quickly, ducking under his arm, out reach of him. 

Callum whined looking longingly at Ben. 

“Your nearly as bad as me.” Ben smiled. “Come on, we’ve got a date with the sex policeman.” He grinned. 

Ben and Callum walked hand in hand, back into the funeral parlour, glancing at each other, both noting Jay’s thunderous gaze. 

“You two are so dead.” Jay glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna leave this at the end of every chapter...
> 
> Feel free to drop my any requests/prompts you’d like me to write! I’ll write anything. I’ve got quite the list going now, with some interesting ideas! I will definitely write them all for you!


	14. Stop Thinking. Just Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Smugdendingle! X
> 
> * Ben makes love to Callum slowly, discovering his body. It is basically more emotional than physical and ben wants to show how much he loves Callum. *  
> 
> 
> Hope this is okay for you?

Ben was having the most amazing dream. Callum wrapped around him, waking every sensation in his body, one of pleasure; of warmth and comfort and the kind of affection that Callum always gave him. 

Ben could practically feel everything with an increasing awareness, even if he was hazy around the edges. Strong hands on his back, firm and gentle as they slid up his spine; the warmth emanating from his lover’s body, as Callum tangled his legs around Ben’s.

The soothing and soft kisses on his neck, several in succession of each other, teasing and almost fragile, so light they almost disappear beneath other sensations.

It felt so real, feelings like, the spark of arousal that causes his cock to stiffen; the heat trapped between their bodies. The curious and fascinating feeling of Callum’s mouth on his neck, licking, those warm hands of his on Ben’s back.

Another kiss on his neck; imagining Callum, humming against his neck. It really did sound so real, Ben loves to hear that sound. He loves those fleeting moments, when he’s made aware that his lover is enjoying this even half as much as Ben does.

Ben wants to bring Callum pleasure; he wants to be a good partner. He’s repeatedly told by Callum, he doesn’t have to try so hard _, “_ _You’re already good enough_ _,”_ but that never stops him from wanting to become better. For Callum, Ben will always try and be good enough.

A kiss on his face, roughly an inch away from his mouth. He could hear Callum’s voice in his mind. _“_ _ I love you...” _

~*~

Ben opened his eyes slowly, rolling over, looking at Callum’s face, features relaxed and only slightly more aware than his own, probably sleepy himself. His eyes are shining. His hand in Ben’s. His breathing shallow. A smile on his face as he looks back at Ben, that shared look, communicating mutual affection.

“I wasn’t dreaming was I?” Ben smiled. “Were you whispering in my ear again? And kissing me?”

“Maybe...” Callum grinned. “Only that I love you. Missed you.”

“I’m right here, Cal?”

“I meant cos you were asleep.”  


“Thought my dream felt too real.” 

“Were you dreaming of me touching you?” Callum grinned. He ran his hand through Ben’s hair, keeping it away from his eyes. 

“Well, I thought I was dreaming but clearly I wasn’t. You were very much touching me, kissing me.” Ben smiled.

“Did it feel nice?”

“Not just nice, you always make me feel good.”

Ben gives Callum a quick kiss on the mouth, before he slides on top of him, deepening another kiss.

He licked across Callum’s lip, encouraging him to him in. Callum obliged, licking into Ben’s mouth, moaning at Ben’s taste.

“What was that for?” Callum smiled as Ben sat up, wrapping his legs around Callum’s hips.

“Dunno, your an amazing person, Callum. I need to tell you, show you more.”

“Do you? You don’t need to Ben. I know you love me, that’s all I need to know.”

“I want to be good enough.” Ben whispered.

“You are! I’ve told you this so many times, your more than good enough for me.”

Ben smiled at Callum, running his hands up Callum’s chest, leaning down to kiss him lightly again.

“To be honest, I don’t know what you see in me? Your amazing and strong and confident, like everything I’m not.” Callum sighed.

“I see everything good in you, Cal! Your a GOOD person. Your the only one who sees me. You treat me differently to how others do. You treat me right, how I want you to. You love me whatever’s happened in the past. And I’ll always love you for that. Because you are the most amazing person, Cal...”

Ben leaned down, kissing Callum’s lips, gently.

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, kissing his neck, but Ben pulled away.

“I just want to appreciate you for a change.” Ben whispered.

“You don’t need to.” Callum smiled, pulling Ben’s head back down, to his mouth.

“I want to...” Ben pressed another kiss to Callum’s mouth, dropping his head into his neck instead.

Callum moaned at Ben’s warm mouth on him, trailing wet kisses along his shoulder.

“Ben...”

Ben smirked, licking Callum’s sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder knowing exactly what it did to him.

Ben sat up still with his legs wrapped around Callum’s waist.

“You have a perfect body, Cal...” Ben whispered more to himself drinking in the whole of Callum’s body underneath him.

“Pfft, your joking right?”

“Nope.” Ben grinned. “I’d never lie to you.”

Callum frowned at Ben, still not believing him. 

“Trust me.” Ben smiled. 

“I do. I always trust you.”

“I meant with this. Trust me, when I tell you, your perfect, inside and out.”

Ben shuffled down, “Your perfect here...” His mouth teasing along Callum’s chest as he began to stroke his side, pulling Callum deeper into delirium with each caress.

Callum always told Ben not to be so negative about himself, but Callum was always so negative about himself too. He thought maybe if he hadn’t grown up with Jonno or his Mum hadn’t left, he’d be a different person today. More confident like Ben, mentally strong.

He hit instant sobriety in that moment, unable to look away from Ben’s mouth drifting down his chest to his stomach. “And your perfect here...”

Maybe if he had a different life, he’d be who he wanted to be.   
  


But Callum heard a whisper and looked up, blindsided by the desire in Ben’s eye as he caught his reassuring and sultry gaze.

Ben slid back up the bed, lying next to Callum. 

“Cal… I can practically see your head thinking about other stuff. Stop thinking. Just  _feel_.”

Callum turned his head, looking at Ben, reluctantly accepting what was rightly an order. But it didn’t dissuade Ben who leaned in close beside him, hand sliding down against his inner thigh. He shuffled forward, kissing pressing gentle kisses to Callum’s mouth, Callum sighing needing more.

Callum pushed Ben back over, pressing open mouthed kisses to Ben’s mouth, sliding his tongue in. 

Ben moaned slightly, but pulled away, pushing Callum back over onto his back. 

“This is about you, Cal. I just want you to relax and let me appreciate you.” 

Ben smiled at Callum, sliding back ontop of him, keeping him where he was. 

Every touch tingled incessantly, and Callum pressing his head into the pillow as Ben moved over him. Callum groaned at the sensation, as Ben dragged his body across Callum’s cock, as he fully slid between his legs. Ben’s mouth never stopped devouring Callum’s body, getting lower and lower, now on his stomach.

Ben hooked his hand around Callum’s, pressing it to the mattress, intertwining their fingers, as the other caressed Callum’s side. 

“Please, Ben... please...”

Ben smiled up at Callum moaning softly to himself, as he kissed the inside of his thighs, his fingers only lightly touching the base of Callum cock.

Ben licked the tip of him, a low moan escaping Callum’s lips.

“And you taste amazing.” Ben grinned, a moan tearing from Callum’s throat every time he licked him. 

Callum let out a low groan, as Ben’s mouth closed around the head, sucking gently. He wanted to kiss him so badly it’s a physical need. Callum can’t wait any longer, gripping onto Ben’s hand, squeezing tightly.

”Ben... I need you.”

“What do you need, baby?” 

“Your mouth.”

“Where?” Ben smiles, kissing his thighs. 

“On mine.”

Ben obliged, sliding back ontop of Callum, stroking the side of his face lightly. 

“You are so beautiful,” Ben kisses Callum’s forehead, pulling back to looked at him. “You are lovely in every way.” 

Callum is utterly undone. He gives in and pulls Ben to his mouth, presses against his lips like he’s dying for it because he feels like he is. He opens up to Ben, feeling like they are kissing for a long time, smooth glide of tongues and hands. Every time he kisses Ben, the world melted away, so it was just the two of them, wherever they were together.

Ben moves on top of him, slots their bodies together, and they both have to stop kissing and catch their breaths as their cocks slide against each other, already wet and achingly hard.

“Want you,” Callum says against his mouth, “Need you.”

“I know baby, I know,” Ben says. He puts a finger in Callum’s mouth; lets him get it wet. 

Ben pressed quick kisses on Callum’s mouth in succession as his finger slides between them both, teases at Callum’s hole. 

The combination of Ben’s mouth and his finger, makes Callum feel dangerously close to a melt-down. 

He squirms on the bed, almost as if trying to get Ben to go faster. 

Ben anchors him down with his eyes, pressing his hand on his hip, rubbing his thumb across Callum’s skin until he stills. Taking his time, making sure to kiss every inch of Callum’s body. 

Ben pushes his finger into him up to the knuckle and Callum pushes against him, a long low whine escaping his lips. 

Ben works him gently, other hand still resting on his hip until he removes it to reach for the lube on the dresser.

The loss of the finger inside him is almost painful and he finds himself squirming again, needing more. He just wanted Ben to go faster, give him what he wanted. But he deliberately took the time to go slower, his eyes roving over Callum’s body, making sure to touch or kiss or lick every part of him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you,” Ben whispered.

He squirts lube onto his fingers before pressing his lips to the head of Callum’s cock, forcing a sound out of Callum’s throat that is anything but dignified. 

Ben’s fingers are pressing into him again, two this time, swift and sure until they’re pressing up against that sweet spot, sending Callum bucking against his fingers, fucking himself down on them in a moment that is nothing but pure instinct.

The hand on his side brings him back down, allows him to breathe into the sensation as Ben hits the spot again and again. 

“Cal, just feel...” Ben reminded, wanting time, to go slow. 

He adds another finger easily, Callum already so open, his body loose and willing.

Callum closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Ben taking his cock into his mouth, his breathing hitching slightly at Ben’s tongue flicking over the tip. Feeling Ben’s fingers inside of him, curling into him, brushing against his prostate. Feeling his other hand stroking his side slowly and lightly.

The hunger and desire taking over, needing more. 

“Please,” Callum says, “Please...” It’s all he manages, slightly out of breath, but it’s enough. Too many sensations going on to process anything else. Just feeling. 

Ben pulls back and slicks up his cock and presses it against his hole, a low moan escaping Callum’s lips. 

“You like that?” Ben smiled, watching Callum’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Like it? Fuck, it feels amazing...”

Ben pushed in slowly, Callum moaning at the too slow pace. 

He can’t breathe for a moment, the feeling of fullness is overwhelming- a deep, searing pleasure. 

Ben leans forward, kissing Callum, pushing himself deeper, brushing Callum’s prostate. 

Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth, as Ben set an agonisingly slow pace.

“Please, Ben. I need more.”

“We always go so fast, Cal. I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“I know you do.”

Ben kissed Callum again, gently filled with warmth and meaning. 

He starts to move, dragging in and out, in and out, it’s still so slow. But he pulls out, pushing back in slow and deep, prolonging the sensation every time he presses his cock against Callum’s prostate.

He’s whispering in Callum’s ear. Things he loves about Callum, why he can’t live without him. How much Callum means to him. Some of it makes sense, some of them seem silly, but neither of them cares. 

Ben lifts up, realising that Callum’s eyes are wet with tears.

“I love you.” Ben whispers, kissing Callum’s cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears.

“I love you.” Callum smiles.

Ben knows he’s crying because he’s happy, kissing away each tear anyway. Overwhelmed at Ben’s words in his ear.

Callum doesn’t care how unmanly it is to cry during sex because Ben is fucking into him hard and sweet and whispering gorgeous nonsense into his ear and he finally, finally feels whole.

They’re overwhelmed and lost to each other, both of them feeling so much love, as they push against each other. 

They’re trembling, falling apart slowly in each other’s arms. 

Ben reaches for Callum’s hand and threads their fingers together, his other hand closes around Callum’s cock. 

“Fuck, that feels good.” Callum breathes out, squeezing Ben’s hand in his.

It only takes a few light strokes before Callum’s coming, spurting hot between them, coating his stomach.

He’s clenching around Ben and his eyes flutter closed, he pushes into Callum a few more times before he comes too. Always together. 

Callum feels him coating his insides and it fills him with deep satisfaction. “I love you,” he breathes, “I love you so fucking much, Ben.”

Ben collapses on top of him for a moment, still buried deep inside Callum, hot and sticky and ridiculously happy. Ben smiled to himself both telling each other they loved each other so many times.

“I love you too.” Ben sighed, breathless, pressing light kisses to Callum chest. “I’ll keep telling you your amazing and perfect until you believe me.” Ben smiled.

“I know you will, but you don’t need to. I know you love me and I love you.”

Callum laced his fingers through Ben’s hair, stroking him lightly.  


“So, did you decide you like going slow?” Callum can hear the smile in Ben’s voice.

“Yeah...” His words are almost slurring, like he’s drunk. He’s so spent, drunk on happiness. “ S’fucking awesome.” He grinned.

“Gives me more time to kiss you.”

Ben slid up to Callum’s neck, pressing kisses along his shoulderand jaw.

“And to lick you...” Ben licked up the column of Callum’s throat, smirking at the deep groan, tearing from his throat.

“And to taste you.” Ben slid down Callum’s body, licking Callum’s come from his stomach.

Callum closed his eyes, arching himself up into Ben, moaning at Ben reaching for his cock again, stroking him slowly.

“I can appreciate the whole of you, because you are beautiful inside and out, Callum.”

“Yeah, why don’t you just show me, instead of telling me.” Callum grinned.

“Your wish is my command.” Ben chuckled, sliding in between Callum’s legs.

“Use that mouth of yours in a different way, instead of talking to me.”

“Bossy.” Ben grinned, licking up Callum’s cock. “You know what I want to hear from your mouth?”

“Mmm?” Callum hummed at Ben too busy focusing on Ben placing little kitten licks to the tip of his cock.

“I want to hear you moaning my name, until that’s all you know.”

Callum whimpered at Ben’s words, the heat flooding through him again, as Ben took Callum’s cock into his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting through the list of requests. I will write them all, so I’m sorry if I’m keeping people waiting. 
> 
> If anyone does have any ideas or prompts you’d like me to write, I will do it for you, eventually, so just let me know! X


	15. The Sex Contract (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonymouslyShipsBallum 
> 
> *Ben LOVES to be dominated. He is 100% a submissive and he is definitely Callum’s submissive.  
> Could this be like 50 Shades of Grey, where they have a sex contract and Callum has a dark/play room that FULL of different toys (dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, spreader bars, restraints, nipple clamps, whips, etc) Would love if you can make this really hot! x *
> 
> I’ve written this in parts, cos I have so many ideas for it! Hope that’s okay for you?

“Darlin’?”

Callum smiled to himself, heading in the direction of Ben’s voice calling him. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Ben, sitting cross legged on the bed, looking at something on his laptop. 

Ben glanced up at Callum, walking over to him, patting on the bed next to him. 

“What’s up?” Callum sat next to Ben, pressing a kiss to Ben’s temple, looking at the screen.  
“Is that what I think it is?”

“A sex contract.” Ben looked up at Callum, squinting at him. 

“You gonna let me look then?”

Ben grinned at Callum, giving him the laptop. 

“I thought you’d be wary of the idea.”

“Nope.” Callum grinned. 

“I’m up for trying most things, but I do have some limits.”

Callum nodded, still reading the screen. 

“Where do we start?” Callum smiled, putting the laptop, back on the bed. 

Ben lay on his stomach, reading the laptop. 

“Apparently I’m supposed to fill this out, for you, Cal.”

“Why me?”

“I’m 100% a Sub. Definitely for you, Cal. Which makes you the Dom. It’s so you know what I want, or I don’t like.”

“I know, besides I always told you I’m in charge in bed.”

“Your not wrong there.” Ben grinned. 

“We’re going for colours for safe words, right, cos I don’t wanna hurt you or do anything you don’t want me to.”

Ben nodded, writing something else. “You worry to much.” 

“What?! I’m all for this contract, but I want it to be safe for you. Something you actually enjoy.”

“Oh, I will, Cal. I can already tell I’m gonna enjoy this.”

“Just Callum.” Callum nodded to the screen, asking what the Dom wanted to be called. 

“Sure?”

“I want you to be moaning my name don’t I?”

Ben grinned at Callum, pulling him down, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth. They both lay across the bed, looking at the laptop. 

“I definitely need aftercare.” Ben grinned. 

“Your a softie really, aren’t you?”

“Nah, just want you licking your come off me.” Ben grinned. 

Callum shook his head, turning back to the screen. 

“Oo, now we’re getting interesting.“ Ben smiled. “Where would I have sex with you? Anywhere, definitely.”

Callum ran his hand through Ben’s hair, smiling at him, getting more excited. 

“Anal sex, butt plugs. Oo bondage, cock rings, dildos, double penetration, masturbation. Yess! Blow jobs! and hand jobs, any other oral stuff, ice cubes, licking, orgasm denial, rimming, nipple clamps, bit of punishment, spreader bars aaand vibrators.”

“Are all a yes?”

“M-h. Choking, severe pain are a no go. Suspension, nope. Voyeurism? Hell no, I’m not watching you have sex with no one else.”

“Are you jealous?” Callum grinned. 

“Are you kidding me?! I’m not sharing you with anyone, Cal.” 

Ben turned back to the screen, shaking his head at other stuff.

“Electric? Nah. Breathing control. Definitely not. That’s about it.”

Callum nodded, taking note of everything Ben didn’t want. 

“You’ve got like six things you won’t do and about a thousand you would.”

“You know I love sex with you, Cal.” 

“Looks like it, by the sounds of this.” Callum chuckled. “I don’t want this going out of the bedroom though, cos I like how we are normally.”

“Same. I don’t want it to be any different between us, only in bed.” Ben grinned. “When are we starting this contract thing then?”

“Eager.” Callum smiled. “Tomorrow? Cos I’ve gotta prepare.”

“Oo, I’m intrigued.” Ben grinned. 

“I’m not saying, so don’t even ask.”

Ben huffed, shutting the laptop and shuffling next to Callum. 

“Not even one clue?” Ben grinned.

“No!”

Callum wrapped his arm around Ben, pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his head. 

~*~

Callum smiled at Ben, fast asleep, the following morning. He was lying on his side facing Callum, breathing gently. 

Callum stroked across Ben’s palm, his fingers curling slightly, wanting to hold Callum’s hand. 

Callum pushed Ben onto his back, Ben not even stirring. Callum held his hand, smirking that he could touch him, without him even noticing, cos he was that tired. 

~*~

Ben woke up awhile later, blinking himself awake. 

“What the hell...”

Ben looked up, his hands tied to the headboard, with two of Callum’s ties. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine.”

Ben looked at Callum smiling at him. 

“What you doin’?” Ben frowned. 

“What do you think, Ben? I’m not gonna tie you up for no reason am I?”

“Oh. We’re doing this now?”

“M-h. Couldn’t wait any longer. You still want to do this right?”

“Yeah. Course I do, thought you wanted to ‘prepare’. 

“Well then, I’m the boss so I decide when I wanna fuck you senseless.”

Ben grinned at Callum, lying on his side, smiling at Ben. 

“I’ll go get other stuff later, I need to do this now.”

“That eager?”

“Very. You were that tired, you didn’t even wake up when I tied your hands.”

“I’d have let you anyway?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Waking up unaware?” Callum grinned. 

Ben waited for Callum to do something, but he just lay, propping himself up on his elbow, looking over Ben. 

“Do you know how sexy you look, all spread out for me?”

Ben shivered at the awe in Callum’s voice. They must have had sex together hundreds of times, but Ben still felt a little insecure because he knew Callum always took his time to appreciate him, telling him everything he loved about him. 

Callum wrapped his hand around Ben’s waist, pulling himself closer to Ben, kissing his neck. 

Ben tilted his head to the side, giving Callum better access, the tension draining from him, at the comforting familiarity of Callum’s touch, stroking down his side. 

Ben moaned at Callum’s warm mouth travelling, along his neck, licking him, biting slightly. 

It was times like this he hated bondage. He just wanted to lace his hand through Callum’s hair, keep him where he was, move Callum’s head to where he wanted. 

Callum knew exactly what he was doing to Ben, missing his sensitive spot on his neck, which always drove him crazy. 

He pulled away looking at Ben, his eyes pleading with him, easing himself between Ben’s legs instead, settling there like so many times before. 

“Okay. Now remember, if at any point you need or want me to stop, just say ‘red,’ okay?” Callum told him calmly. 

Ben nodded quickly. 

“Tell me, Ben...”

“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” 

“Good. Now, I’m gonna do this...”

Callum gently placed a silk blindfold over his eyes, tying it behind his head. 

“I want you to feel it all...” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s mouth. “Instead of knowing what I’m doing. I want you to feel it.”

He kissed Ben again, starting out soft and delicate, but soon turning into one full of passion and lust. 

Callum’s hands snake into his hair and give it a slight tug, Ben letting out a slight whimper. 

“Cal...”

“Shh… I know baby. I know.” Callum whispers, as he kisses down his chest. 

Ben starts to whimper softly as Callum get closer and closer towards his cock, where he wanted Callum the most. 

But when Callum gets to his now fully erect cock, he pulls away. 

Ben whined from the loss of it, Callum responding with his voice dripping with lust. 

“You gotta beg for it baby. Tell me how much you want it.” 

“Please Cal. I’ll be good for you. All I want is to feel your mouth on me. Please…” His begging brings a surge of pleasure that washes over Callum. 

“What did you say?” Callum grinned. 

“Please, Cal! I need you to make feel good. I’ll do anything you want. I’m spread out just for you, Cal. Aching for you. Leaking for you. I want you to suck me and lick me. Make me feel amazing...”

“See? Wasn’t so hard was it?” “No...” “You can be a good boy for me.”

“I’ll be good for you.”

Callum smirked at Ben before taking his length into his mouth. 

Ben quickly lets out a delicious groan and bucks his hips into Callum’s mouth. His soft whimpers and moans are music to Callum’s ears, making his own cock hard and aching too. 

Callum held Ben’s hips down, stopping him from pushing himself up into Callum. He pulled off Ben’s cock, making him whine. 

“You said you’d be good for me?”

“I am! I will be, I’m sorry...”

“Stay still for me, darlin’”

“I will... I will, I’ll try...”

Callum licked his lips, bending down and licked across the head of his cock, tasting Ben’s precome, practically pouring from him. 

His tongue licked again across the slit, before licking across his shaft, from top to bottom, tearing a loud moan from Ben. He was using all his strength to stay still, so Callum wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t even watch either with the blindfold on. All he could do was wait and feel Callum instead. 

Callum flicked his tongue across Ben’s cock, reaching the head again, he wrapped his lips around it. 

He kept flicking his tongue, sucked slightly at it.

“Oh god, that feels good, Cal.” Ben moaned. 

Callum popped his head back up, twirling his tongue across Ben’s slit, wrapping his hand around his shaft and cupping his balls with the other. Just to drive him a little more insane. 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Ben moaned and whined to himself, trying his hardest to stay still. 

“You’re leaking so much for me.”

“I am! Only for you, Cal.”

“l want to know what else your greedy for? Tell me, Ben.”

“You should suck and lick a bit harder, and you should pop your head up and down a bit faster so I can come in your mouth.”

“Blimey, you are greedy.” Callum grinned. 

“Please, Callum...”

Callum took the whole of Ben’s cock into his mouth, doing exactly what Ben wanted, feeling him tensing. 

“Oh god, I’m so close, please don’t stop Callum. I wanna see you...”

Callum ignored him wanting to take the blindfold off, pulling off again, Ben bucking his hips up at the sudden loss. Whining as any chance of an orgasm edged away. 

“Ben...” Callum warned.

“I’m sorry Cal… I didn’t mean to… please let me come please… I’ll be good I promise.”

“You promise me?”

“Yes! I promise I’ll be so good. I just want to feel good...”

“I know you do, sweetheart. You will if you keep being good for me.”

“I will!”

“Does my baby boy wanna see?”

“God yes. Please Cal, I wanna see your mouth on me. Please.”

Callum sat up reaching behind Ben, taking the blindfold off of him. “Now stay still or I won’t let you come.” 

Ben nods obediently. Callum pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, licking into his mouth. 

Ben moans softly, tasting himself on Callum’s tongue, pushing his head closer to Callum, unable to pull Callum towards him with his hands tied. 

Callum pulled away, shuffled back down Ben’s body, taking him into his mouth. 

Callum smirks as Ben lets out a delicious moan and throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Ben lifted his hips up, Callum letting him this time, bringing them both to complete ecstasy. 

“CallumCalCal!” Ben strained his wrists against the restraints, panting as he struggled to breathe normally, his hips stuttering up into Callum’s mouth. 

The whole of Callum teasing Ben beforehand meant it only took so long for both of them to come. Callum releasing himself onto the sheets beneath him. 

Ben emptied himself into Callum’s mouth, Callum taking it all. Ben writhed under Callum as he still licked up and down his cock, setting a quick pace. It all suddenly becoming too much. 

“Callum! I can’t! Too much, I can’t!”

Ben bucked his hips up, whimpering to himself, squirming underneath Callum. 

“You can. I know you can, darlin’. One more time. You can be a good boy and do that for me?”

Calum kept up his unrelenting pace, feeling Ben begin to harden again. “See? You do want it, or you wouldn’t be so willing for me. Hard already.” Callum smiled.

Ben cried out, writhing on the sheets, still straining against the restraints. Callum had tied them well, keeping Ben in place but not enough to hurt. 

"Callum!” Ben whimpered, "t-t-to mu-uch!" Ben tried to wiggle away, but Callum held him in place. 

Callum continued his mission, taking Ben in and out of his mouth at a faster pace. He knew Callum would only stop if he used their safe words they’d agreed, but no matter how much he protested he didn’t want Callum to ever stop, how amazing he was making him feel right now. He didn’t want to say the safe words and he wasn’t planning to. 

“That’s it. Your doing so well for me. So good...” Callum praised. 

Ben cried out again, making high pitched noises as Callum continued to fist and stroke Ben’s cock.

"Fuck,Cal! To muc-ch!” Ben tried to make a sentence, but with the thrumming pleasure that was coursing through his body was to much and he thought he was about to pass out when he finally came again, Callum taking the whole load a second time.

Ben whined loudly, as Callum licked up his length and across the tip, cleaning him up. 

Callum pulled off Ben collapsing on Ben’s shaking body, taking a breather. Ben still whimpering at the pleasure still coursing through him. 

Callum breathlessly reached up, undoing the ties for him, flopping next to Ben on the bed, both staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths.

"Holy. Shit." Ben breathed out, grabbing Callum’s hand, tangling their fingers together. 

Callum looked at Ben grinning to himself at what Callum had just done to him.

“I wasn’t too rough, babe?” Callum asked a little scared now.

“Oh god no. You were great. I would have said something if you were, believe me.”

Callum smiled at Ben, as he shuffled into Callum arms, wrapping his arms around his waist, snuggling into him. 

“We definitely gotta do that again...” Ben breathed out, pressing a kiss to Callum’s chest. 

“Oh, I’ve got more for you. Let’s just say, I’m gonna have to go shopping. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Callum grinned, stroking down Ben’s side.


	16. Just Another Trust Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonWhoShipsBallum 
> 
> Ben asks Callum to fist him 
> 
> I’m actually happy with this one for a change. Hope it’s what you wanted.

Ben sat with Callum on the sofa, supposedly watching some random TV programme. Neither of them were watching it, Ben closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Callum’s fingers stroking his hair, gently. 

It was times like these that Ben loved the most. Nestled into Callum’s side with his head on his chest. Callum’s wrapped his arm around him instead, keeping him as close as possible, stroking down his side slowly. 

Ben lightly touched the tips of his fingers against Callum’s free hand, bringing them both up so he pressed his palm against Callum’s, his hands bigger than his. 

“I love your hands.” Ben smiled. 

Callum smiled back at Ben, closing his fingers around Ben’s hand, Ben doing the same. 

“You’ve just got small hands.” Callum teased. 

“They’re not that small! They just look small compared to yours.”

They uncurled their fingers, pressing them together again. Ben’s easily fitting inside Callum’s. 

“Okay, maybe I have got small hands.” Ben frowned. 

Callum laughed, curling them together again, resting them between them both. 

“You ever wondered what it’d be like if you had one inside me?” Ben wondered, looking up at Callum. 

“Like fisting?”

“I’d try it.” Ben shrugged, looking down at their hands, inspecting them. 

“Yeah?”

“I trust you, so I would do it, if you wanted.” He said it so casually, shuffling across so he rested his head in Callum’s lap. 

“That one your fantasies?” Callum grinned. 

“Maybe...” Ben looked up at Callum, running his other hand through Ben’s hair. “Like sometimes, I just want you to go further.”

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you, though.”

“You wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t. I trust you with my life, Cal, I’m pretty sure I trust you with this too.”

Callum smiled at Ben, looking up at him. It might just be sex to anyone else, but it meant a lot to him, knowing Ben trusted him with anything. 

“I want to try this with you, Callum.”

Callum nodded slowly, Ben lifting his head up, pressing a kiss to Callum’s mouth, both of them too tired to do anything now. 

~*~

Ben walked slowly into the bedroom, Callum seemingly nowhere. 

“Babe?” Ben called.

Ben sighed, his eyes slipping closed, as Callum wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him, kissing his neck. 

“Missed you.” Callum whispered, kissing along his jaw. 

Ben turned his head, pressing a kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

“Missed you too. Always do.” Ben smiled. He turned around in Callum’s arms, kissing him again. Ben ran his hand up Callum’s chest, coming to rest in his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Sorry, I’m late, got stuck at work.” Ben murmured against Callum’s lips. 

Neither said anything for a while, Callum licking into Ben’s mouth, guiding him to the bed. Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, shuffling up the bed, Callum moving along with him, keeping their mouths together. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Callum whispered. “Your here now.”

Ben shrugged his shirt off, Callum dragging his jeans down for him, throwing them somewhere on the bedroom floor. 

Ben laced his hands through Callum’s hair, pulling his head back down, to kiss him again. 

Ben sighed into Callum’s mouth, wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him down on top of him. 

He always melted, when Callum kissed him, his mouth working on Ben’s, slipping his tongue into Callum’s mouth. It just felt right, every time their mouths connected, like two pieces of a puzzle locking into place. 

Callum pulled away to let himself breathe, resting his forehead against Ben’s, their lips mere millimetres apart, slightly brushing as Callum spoke. 

“You still want to do this?” He only had to move his head the slightest bit to brush his lips against Ben’s again.

Ben knew what he meant, kissing him over and over, placing his hand over Callum’s on the side of his face. 

“Course I do.” He whispered, kissing each other after every sentence. 

“You swear you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you in any way, or just want me to stop?” 

Callum pressed a small kiss to Ben’s lips again, pulling away, searching his eyes. 

“I promise...” Ben whispered. He leaned into Callum’s hand, lightly caressing Ben’s jaw. 

“I want to make you feel good, not hurt.”

“You always make me feel amazing.” Ben smiled. 

Callum nodded, satisfied, pressing a hard kiss to Ben’s lips. 

He shuffled down Ben’s body, pressing kisses across his chest and down his stomach. 

Once he'd gotten into position, sitting crossed legged with a spread Ben before him laying on a stack of pillows to elevate his lower half, he leaned down, pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs. 

Ben sighed at Callum’s warm mouth on him, travelling lightly against his skin. 

Callum squirted lube onto both the rim of Ben’s hole, as well as two of his fingers.

Ben shivered at the cold of the lube, his breathing getting faster as he felt it dribbling between his legs. 

“Sorry, is it too cold?” Callum smiled. 

“A bit, but I’m good.”

Callum slicked his fingers up, making sure it was warmer for Ben, pushing them inside easily enough, gently pushing on the inners walls to prepare for further stretching, circling around over and over, twisting time after time to warm him up just right. 

Ben moaned at the feeling, trying to shuffle down to push Callum deeper. 

Callum wasn't taking any chances. He knew that Ben trusting him with this meant making sure everything he did to him wasn't only enjoyable but safe and gradual. 

"Please, I’m ready for another," Ben murmured, closing his eyes, and relaxing himself, as he stilled himself, making sure he was in a good position for Callum. 

“I’m gonna take my time, Ben. I need you to relax for me, cos I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Ben looked up at Callum, smiling at him.

“I know, I know. It just feels good and I need more.”

“You will. Your sure your comfy?” Callum soothed. Ben let his head drop back, smiling at Callum’s voice washing over him.

Ben was in a perfect position with all the propped pillows allowing him to be comfortable but still accessible for Callum. 

“M-h, super comfy.” Ben grinned to himself. 

Callum poured more of the lube onto his ring finger and slicked it with his thumb, warming it up. 

He carefully swirled the first three fingers in Ben’s rim again, opening and closing them to ease the stretching. He leaned down, kissing Ben’s thighs again. 

Ben curled his fingers in the sheets, at the feel of Callum’s soft lips on his open thighs, his teeth grazing along slightly. He arched into the pleasure of his lover filling him even more, pushing his fingers in deeper. 

Callum moved pushed his fingers in a deep as he could get them, massaging Ben’s prostate, while he used his other hand, continuously parting his fingertips into Ben’s slowly loosening walls. 

"Mmm…. oooohhh…." Ben moaned when the base of Callum’s fingers finally met his rim, feeling Callum work him open. He stroked Ben’s side lightly with his free hand, keeping him relaxed. 

"Okay so far?" Callum asked, slowly thrusting his fingers over and over, mesmerized by the faces Ben was making. His eyes fluttering shut, trying to keep himself as still as possible for Callum. 

“I’m good, this is good. It feels really good. Soso good...”

Callum took his free hand from Ben’s side, Ben feeling it and grabbing it, even though Callum’s fingers where sticky from smearing lube over his other hand. He didn’t care, hooking his fingers around Callum’s hand, squeezing him. 

“Just good?” Callum smiled, seemingly the only word Ben could remember right now, too busy consumed from the feeling of electricity running through him. 

“Electric...” He breathed out. 

Callum grinned at Ben nodding to himself with his already wrecked face, sweat lightly misting his forehead in a response to such pleasure.

Callum kept it all three fingers for a solid fifteen minutes, thrusting rhythmically, putting them both in sort of a trance. Ben beginning to pant, squeezing Callum’s hand more often and a lot tighter. 

Callum eventually slid out all the way and reached for the lube again, knowing you can't be too careful. He swirled another small portion onto the rim itself, making his boyfriend’s breath hitch slightly at the coolness of the liquid again. 

Callum also slicked up now four fingers; having lubricant on his pinky was foreign to him which incidentally made him feel nervous. 

His breathing was shaky, not trusting himself not to hurt Ben. 

Ben suddenly noticed nothing was happening, clocking onto Callum’s frowned expression and his hesitant breathing. 

Callum was suddenly scared that he was going to harm him, staring at his fingers.

Ben shook Callum’s hand slightly still gripping onto his own, shaking him out of his gaze. He looked up at Ben, smiling at Callum, instantly making him feel a little better. Ben’s smile always made him feel a little warmer inside, safer whenever he was with him. 

"Hey... It's alright. I’m fine. More than fine. Amazing. I’m not hurting. At all. I trust you…"

Callum nodded slowly, offering Ben a small smile back. 

Ben felt Callum guiding his fingers inside, squeezing Callum’s hand, as he began to push gently, getting a few millimetres deeper with every thrust in and out. 

Callum looked up at Ben making the most beautiful sound Callum had ever heard him. A desperate sort of cry of pleasure, a whimper of longing for more, his eyes slipping shut, a blissed out expression on his face. 

It would be another twenty minutes before all four of Callum’s long fingers as well as as much of his hand as he could fit without having to enter his thumb were deep inside his lover. 

Ben started to whimper and let out little squeaks, every time Callum thrust inwards, slowly losing control, unable to stay still anymore, too busy panting. 

“Ssh, your doing really well.” Callum soothed. 

Ben nodded quickly to himself, his hips starting to falter. 

“Do you need me to stop for a minute?” Callum frowned, knowing Ben was so close to his high, presuming Ben would want to wait. 

Ben shook his head quickly. “No, no! Don’t stop, please. Keep going! Just trust me too.”

“I do, course I do. I love you so much.” 

The feeling of his fingers that far in his body was enough to tip Ben over the edge, all over his chest. 

Ben looked exhausted from the bliss and the mental state of having so much of Callum filling his body. With four of Callum’s fingers inside of him, he felt full, let alone Callum carrying on his slow thrusts, with him being so over sensitive now. 

"We can stop if you want," Callum suggested, gazing at Ben’s heavy eyelids.

"No, no!" Ben weakly pleaded. "Please don't stop… I'm okay. I need you to keep going.” Ben was practically whimpering, begging for this now and Callum felt honored to satisfy his every need.

"If your sure.” Callum whispered, bending to kiss Ben’s thigh again. 

“I am...” Ben breathed out. 

Callum pulled out and slicked himself up passed his wrist. 

He went back to kissing Ben’s thighs, positioning all five of his bunched fingers against the loosened, wet rim. 

“Take deep breaths for me, Ben. I’m going to push the rest of my hand in now, then I’ll make a fist when you’re ready.”

Ben whined instead, nodding his head. He squeezed Callum’s hand as tight as he could, bracing himself. 

"Breathe," Callum instructed, waiting for Ben to take in a deep sum of air into his lungs before he pushed forward.

Ben was making the most wonderful choking sounds in his throat as he was stretched even further to accommodate the entirety of Callum’s large hand. 

"Oh, fuck!" He cried, his eyes becoming wet with tears of intense bliss. The pure, raw prostate stimulation was pulling him so close to another orgasm already, he nearly passed out when he finally felt Callum’s wrist meet up with his rim. 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh…" He whimpered, teardrops now coming through his tight shut eyes. Ben squeezed his hand against Callum’s, while he tenderly thrust inside, the pads of his fingers pressing firmly into into his lover's bundle of exquisite nerves, bunching them into a fist. 

Ben was now fully sobbing, crying loud and pitifully through a hands-free orgasm that took his breath away as Callum moved his hand inside of him. 

“I’m okay...” Ben breathed out, knowing Callum would probably be panicking. 

Even once the copious amount of of his release had subsided, his moaning tears were still consuming him as Callum slowly and carefully pulled his hand from him. 

“Fuck...” Ben choked out, as Callum shuffled back up next to him. 

“You okay?”

Ben nodded, still out of breath, nestling his head into Callum’s neck.  
“You were amazing.”

Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s hair, lacing his hand through Ben’s hair. 

“YOU were amazing, Ben. You trusted me with this and I trusted you.”

“I’ll always trust you. Forever, Cal. I love you too, by the way.” Ben smiled. “I was too wrecked earlier to answer you.”

Callum smiled, lifting Ben’s chin to kiss his lips softly. 

“I love you.” He whispered again.

“Love you.” Ben grinned, pressing more kisses to Callum’s lips. He’d never be able to get enough of kissing Callum and telling him he loved him. 

~*~

Callum held a quietly sleeping Ben in his arms not long after, he’d cleaned himself up. He was so exhausted with everything Callum had just done to his body. 

Callum stroked his hair and kissed his face long after he'd drifted to sleep. He'd never seen him look more beautiful and serene, breathing lightly into Callum’s neck, still holding his hand. He’d not let go of it since the first time he’d grabbed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still open for requests at any time. It just my take some time, because of my long list! But I will get round to writing them all for you! X


	17. It’s Officer Highway To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, guys! For this fic anyway! I wasn’t feeling it, but I’m back in the zone and I’ve got this for you!
> 
> Thanks to 19Ballum93 & Jade for both your ideas.
> 
> *A police role-play, where Ben and Callum use handcuffs?*
> 
> Hope this is what you both wanted? I think it may be too long. I got carried away...

Ben sighed to himself, watching Callum, walking in slowly from work. He placed his keys on the side, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge. He was always exhausted when he came home from work. 

He slumped onto the sofa, passing one to Ben, drinking some of his, before resting his head back against the back of the chair, closing his eyes. 

“I swear, I regret becoming a police officer.” Callum huffed. 

Ben smiled at Callum, knowing he didn’t mean it. He’d wanted it for so long. He turned Callum’s head gently, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. 

“Hard day?”

“You know, there were two guys fighting in a pub nearby earlier, like punching each other’s lights out and you know why?”

“Mm?” Ben hummed lacing his hand through Callum’s hair, stroking it lightly. 

“Cos one of ‘em nicked their packet of pork scratchings.”

Ben stopped stroking, frowning at Callum. 

“Wait, you being serious?”

“Yes! They were proper fighting cos of the last packet of fucking pork scratchings.”

Ben laughed, stroking Callum’s hair again. He shuffled closer to Ben, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I mean, why are some people just so stupid?” Callum frowned. 

“Don’t talk to me like that, Cal!” Ben grinned. “I’m heartbroken.”

“Arr, your not stupid.” Callum smiled up at Ben. 

“You’ve got to say that, cos I’m sitting right here. They were probably drunk though. Were they?”

“I suppose.” Callum sighed, resting his head back on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Well, there you go then. You know I got arrested once, cos I was drunk. I sold a car in the morning, went drinking at night and saw the guy who I sold it to and was convinced he’d nicked it from the car lot. I may have got a bit annoyed.”

Callum sat up, grinning at Ben. 

“Before you say anything, in my defence, I was VERY wasted, okay?! I couldn’t remember a thing and this guy kept shouting at me. So I may have punched him...” 

Callum shook his head, still grinning at him. 

“You thought he nicked a car YOU sold?”

“Yess! Anyway, I got arrested, only for the night though. Let me out on a warning.” He smiled. 

Callum lay back down on Ben, still chuckling to himself. 

“Your a muppet, Ben Mitchell.” 

“Maybe.” Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to Callum’s hair. “You know that time, you wanted to do role play for your assessment?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, technically we never did that.” Callum looked at Ben, overly smiling at him. 

“Are you asking me to do role play with you?” Callum grinned. 

“I might be.” 

Callum grinned at Ben, resting his head back on Ben’s shoulder, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeing of Ben’s fingers in his hair. 

~*~

Ben drove down a long stretch of road, pleased that not many people were on the road, so he could drive a little faster. It seemed a pretty quiet road. 

He’d left Callum at home. He was dropping into work later on today, so Ben decided he’d drive further into London to get something for him and Lexi, a gift for them both. 

The sound of a siren brought Ben from his thoughts. He groaned looking down at his speedometer. He had been going maybe five miles over the limit on an abandoned road. He wasn’t hurting anything or anyone, but yet he was being pulled over. 

Every cop knew who he was, none of them would go easy on him, even if it was one mile an hour over the limit. 

Ben turned the car off after putting it in park. He wasn’t going to be told to kill the engine knowing it was coming. This was the third time this month he’d gotten pulled over so he just sat there waiting. 

Ben rested his head back against the head rest waiting for the cop to approach, closing his eyes. 

“Ben Mitchell?” 

A smile spread across his face. He’d recognise that voice anywhere. 

“Cal! You can just let me go right? Pretend you never saw me?”

Ben frowned at Callum flicking through a notebook. 

“Hello? I am here you know?” 

Callum ignored him, carrying on. 

“You have been driving over the speed limit and I have reason to believe you are carrying illegal substances. I’m gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.”

Callum looked up at Ben, suddenly grinning at him. 

“Oooh! We’re doing that now?” 

Callum offered Ben a small smile, now he’d clicked onto what he was doing. 

Ben got out standing beside Callum. 

“How can I help you officer?” Ben asked. “Did you spot something with your super vision that I could have missed?” 

“Are you getting smart mouthed with me already, Mitchell?”

“Maybe I am. You gonna arrest me? Use them handcuffs?”

“I will pull you over and arrest as I see fit. That mouth of yours has always gotten you into trouble, Ben.”

Ben eyed up the handcuffs, on Callum’s waist. He just wanted to use the damn things already. 

“Are you gonna arrest me, cos if not I’ll be on my way.”

“Stop giving me a mouth full, Ben.”

“I can give you a mouthful if you want me too.” Ben grinned. 

Callum raised his eyes at Ben. “Is that anyway to talk to a police officer? I’m gonna have to conduct a full body search. Are you going to comply?”

Ben nodded quickly, still grinning at Callum. 

Callum pat him down for a bit, Ben getting impatient. 

Callum carried on, knowing he was driving Ben crazy. 

Callum smirked at Ben moaning as he dropped to his knees, massaging his cock through his jeans. 

“Fuck, Cal!”

“Why didn't you disclose you had a concealed carry? I need to see what you're carrying, Ben. I’m going to have to restrain you.” 

“Fuck, Cal! Just do it already! I need you.” 

Callum braced his hands either side of Ben’s body, against the car, leaning close to his ear. 

“It’s Officer Highway or Sir to you.” Callum purred, pressing the lightest of kisses to his neck. 

“Now, are you going to resist or am I going to have to rough you up some more?”

Ben grinned at Callum, watching Callum look serious. Damn he was good at this role play. 

Callum took Ben hands in his, handcuffing him and pushing him against the car. 

Callum ran his hands under Ben’s shirt, groaning at the feel of Callum’s cold hands on him. 

Ben shivered under Callum’s touch, as he trailed his hands down Ben’s side, his cock straining against his jeans, desperate for some attention. 

Ben sighed when Callum dragged his jeans down, relieving a little pressure on his cock. Callum sinking to the floor again. 

“Oh, that's not a gun at all?” Callum smirked, feel again through his boxers. 

Ben moaned, arching his back forward into Callum’s touch. 

“Please, come on!”

Callum smirked at Ben, pushing his hips back down, against the car, making him whine. 

He slowly dragged his boxers down, grinning up at Ben whining to himself as his cock sprung free. 

“Are you aroused that I've got you handcuffed with your pants off? You realise I could take you to jail for trying to accost a police officer?”

“Please, Cal...” Ben whined. 

“It’s Officer.” Callum growled. 

“M-h. Whatever you say, Officer.”

Callum licked his lips seeing Ben’s leaking cock. 

Ben leaned against the car, hooked both of his hands around Callum head, unable to do anything else with them, with the hand cuffs on. He curled his fingers into the Callum’s hair. He loved Callum’s hair. It was always so soft, a longer cut so he could lace his hands through it. 

Callum ducked back under Ben’s arms frowning at him. 

“I will arrest you.” He warned. 

“Argh! But I like feeling your hair.”

“You will do what I say, Ben...” He held onto Ben’s waist, still kneeling, pressing him against the car.

“Your so hot, when you order me around.” Ben grinned. 

“Stay. Still.”

“Yes... Sir?” Ben grinned. 

Callum looked up at Ben, smirking at him, before he lowered his head placing little kitten licks over the tip of Ben’s cock. 

Ben moaned as his slit was tongued licking at the precome that was leaking from the head of his cock. 

He pushed himself forward a little, unable to guide Callum’s head with his hands anymore.

Ben whined as Callum growled around him, shoving him back against the car. He moaned at the feeling of Callum’s hand cupping his balls. They were already heavy. Callum could tip him over the edge soon if a little more work was put into it. Callum too busy teasing him, knowing he couldn’t do anything with his hands handcuffed. 

Callum moved his hands to Ben’s hips holding him in a firm grip as he took Ben down to the base of his throat before coming back up. He sucked and licked at the head, before repeating the process. 

He loved listening to the sounds coming from Ben as he pleasured him. 

He could always tell when Ben wanted to come. He’d start squeaking at the slightest touch. - On cue, Ben squeaked, growing sensitive. “Please,please,please.” - He’d start begging him. Ben writhed under Callum’s grip, desperate for Callum let him release- He wouldn’t be able to stay still any longer. 

Callum smirked at taking it away Ben, any chance of his orgasm edging away. 

He really enjoyed the taste that Ben had, it was something special. Ben’s cock was perfect for Callum and was just right in his mouth. 

“You were made for this weren’t you?” Callum purred. 

“Only for you.” He whined. 

“Your pretty cock, leaking just for me.”

Callum loved the whole of Ben’s body, but his cock was something else. 

"Fuck, I need more!" Ben whined, watching as Callum ran his tongue up and down his cock. 

"You want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours?" Callum smirked, letting his hand trail down Ben’s side, slipping inside of his hole. 

Callum smiled Ben whimpering to himself. 

“Please. Yes! I need- fuck!”

Ben squeezed his eyes shut as Callum pushed three fingers inside of him, barely opening him up to begin with. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Callum whispered, kissing the moans escaping Ben’s mouth. 

“Oh god, it hurts...”

“Haven’t got any lube.”

He walked Ben around to the front of the car, pressing hard kisses to Ben’s mouth in the way. 

He spread Ben’s legs apart as far as he could get them pressing him against the car. 

“I need you. Need you...” He breathed out. 

He was trying to get free of the handcuffs. It was pointless anyway, they were Callum’s real ones, so it was useless trying. Solid metal.

Ben was going to get him back for this one. He always loved being restrained but when he was in the moment he hated it. He liked being able to turn the tables if he wanted to. He liked touching Callum’s body. Holding onto him. Feeling his hair.

"You break them you'll be buying me another set. How will I explain that to my boss?" Callum growled. 

“Need to feel you...” 

Callum silenced Ben with another kiss, picking him up and laying him across the bonnet, pulling him down so his legs were draping down. 

Ben had just enough room to be comfortable with the way it was, closing his eyes, feeling Callum’s hands resting on the small of his back, lifting him up. 

Callum smiled at Ben, spread out across the bonnet, waiting for Callum, straining his hands against the cuffs. 

He leaned in, licking a stripe up against Ben’s hole, making him cry out at the pleasure shooting through him. 

Ben whimpered as Callum lined himself up holding onto Ben’s waist. 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming. But he didn’t care, the pleasure Callum gave him would always outweigh the pain. 

He wanted to be free from the cuffs, so he could hold onto Callum. He wasn't going to get that this time though with Callum already pressing the head of his cock against his opening. 

"Stay still for me, darlin’” Callum whispered moving his hands over Ben’s sides.

"Yes, Officer.” Ben grinned. “You stop now and I'll arrest you," he added.

"Sure you will," Callum said with a grin before thrusting into Ben’s waiting hole. 

They both moaned at the feeling as Callum bottomed out. He didn't stay there long though, pulling out and straight back in again. He kept moving at a rough pace. 

“Your the one with the cuffs on, Ben. I think I’m in charge here.”

Ben was being pulled and pushed on and off of Callum’s cock. He had no way of moving himself with his hands being cuffed so Callum was moving Ben himself.

“Your always in charge.” Ben breathed out. 

Ben’s cock was leaking more abundantly now with each thrust. 

He cried out as Callum hit against his prostate again and again. 

Callum reached up moving his hand up and down Ben’s cock a couple of times. Ben cried out with each thrust, Callum buried inside of him and his hand on his cock felt too good. 

Callum picked up the key he'd set on the bonnet next to Ben, letting him free of the cuffs. 

Ben immediately hooked his arms around Callum’s neck, as Callum picked up his momentum, faster now Ben could move himself on Callum’s cock. 

He was going at his full pace hitting Ben’s prostate every time, kissing the moans from Ben’s mouth. 

He was pressing his cock as deep as it would go getting louder sounds from Ben each time.

Ben reached down moving his hand over his cock, the need to release becoming desperate. 

Ben let out a howl of pleasure as he reached his high, at the same moment Callum emptied himself into him. 

Callum let out a a deep growl as he claimed Ben with his come, stroking his hands down Ben’s sides, pressing their mouths together. 

He didn't slow down, Ben barely being able to breathe, as Callum poured into him, kissing every moan, every whine and every whimper from him. 

Ben gripped onto Callum’s waist, as Callum started to slow down, pulling out of Ben, before sealing Ben’s hole up with a plug. 

“Fuck, Cal!” Ben moaned, dropping his head back into Callum’s hand, behind him. Feeling so full. 

"Don't bother taking that out either. I want you to keep it in, til I come home, to know how good you look with my come in you." Callum purred in his ear. 

"I’ll be waiting for you.” Ben smiled pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. 

"I guess I can overlook giving you a ticket in return of that fuck.” Callum grinned, as he took Ben’s hands and pulled him off the bonnet. 

“Very generous of you... Officer.” Ben smiled, hooking his arms around Callum’s neck. 

“I'll be seeing you next time, Ben. I know you're a damn good fuck as usual," He grinned, kissing Ben’s neck. 

"I might try this with the other coppers.” Ben teased. “Get out of more speeding fines.”

“Don’t you dare...” Callum growled. 

Ben groaned as Callum bit down on his neck slightly. 

“Message received, loud and clear.” Ben sighed, closing his eyes, at Callum’s teeth grazing his neck. 

“If you'll excuse me I need to go and do some actual work.” Callum whispered, licking against his sensitive spot on his neck. 

“Do you have to?” Ben whined. 

"I’m sorry, baby. But I’ve got to go.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, redoing his belt up. 

“Don't speed either, I'd hate to have to pull you over again. Two in one day mmm, that would be a dream come true," Callum smiled, watching Ben as he got dressed.

"You pull me over again today and I'll have to report you to your boss for harassment.”

"You. Wouldn’t. Dare...” Callum whispered, kissing Ben’s neck as Ben rebuckled his belt. 

Ben smiled, tipping his head to the side, as Callum licked along his neck. He quickly tucked his shirt back into his jeans too, reaching up and lacing his hand through Callum’s hair, keeping his head in his neck. 

“Can I just say, You wanted to do role play and you were rubbish at it...” Callum grinned. 

“What?! I can’t help it! All my head knew was that you’ve just fucked me!”

Callum chuckled to himself, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips. 

“See you later, babe. Best take these.” He grabbed his handcuffs, pressing another kiss to Ben’s mouth. 

“When will that be, Cal?” Ben grinned. 

“A, a, a, a!” Callum pressed his finger against Ben’s lips, shutting him up. “What was that?” He cupped the side of Ben’s face gently, so he could speak, stroking across his lips. 

“When will I get to see you again... Officer Highway?” 

“That’s better.” 

Callum winked at Ben as he walked away backwards from him, towards the police car, only dropping Ben’s hands, when he got too far away. 

“You never gave me an answer?!” Ben called. 

“What did I say earlier? I’ll pull you over, when I say fit.” Callum grinned, blowing him a kiss. 

“You tease!” Ben smiled. 

Callum got to his car, smiling at Ben. “Don’t you go speeding now!” Callum called to him. 

Ben watched as Callum peeled off making a U-Turn. He smiled to himself knowing that he would see Callum again soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I’m open for requests at anytime. I love so many of people’s ideas, I just have quite a large list going so you may have to wait a little. Don’t worry, I’m back and I’ll start writing these again! Love you guys! X


	18. There’s A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I never imagined I’d get to over 10000 hits when I started this fic! So thank you to everyone who has read them, and given me such lovely comments and kudos. It really does mean a lot to me.
> 
> I hope no one has a heart attack when they know I’ve posted one, lots of people have said they get so excited. I’m glad this has had such a positive response. And I couldn’t do it without you all, so thank you! 😊
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> Thanks to Flo25 for the amazing idea. 
> 
> *Love your work! PLEASE can you write a chapter about the first time they sleep together.....Callum nervous and clueless, Ben takes charge but is so gentle and reassuring. Both desperate for each other but Ben determined to protect Callum and not hurt him.....SO HOT!!! Thanks.*
> 
> Hope this is hot enough for you?

Callum smiled up at Ben stroking down his side, chuckling at something on the Tv. 

They were supposed to be watching a film together but Callum was too busy looking at Ben, admiring him. He really was beautiful, especially when he smiled. 

Ben noticed Callum’s gaze, lacing his hand through Callum’s hair, stroking him gently. 

“You gonna watch this film today?” Ben smiled. 

“I don’t know what’s happening now, I was too busy looking at you. I’m not that bit bothered about it anyway.”

“You don’t want to watch it? You were the one who suggested we do this together!”

“I just wanted to lie here with you, together.” 

Ben smiled at Callum, pressing a light kiss to Callum’s lips. “What do you want to do then?”

Callum rested his head on Ben shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“I want you to take me to bed.” He whispered. 

They’d been on a couple of dates together but had never taken it further, Ben afraid to, incase he scared Callum away. 

“What like...” Ben searched Callum’s face, trying to work him out. 

“Yess! I want to do it with you, Ben. I trust you.”

Ben grinned at Callum hooking his hand around Callum’s, pulling them both up. 

He pressed a hard kiss to Callum’s mouth, guiding Callum up to his room. The Tv forgotten, still playing downstairs. 

~*~

Ben closed the door to his bedroom, turning around seeing Callum sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously wringing his hands together. 

Callum jumped when Ben sat next to him, rubbing his hand along Callum’s thigh. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want. Not gonna force you am I?”

Callum looked up at Ben, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“No, I want to. I do. I’m just...”

“Scared?”

Callum looked back down at his lap, at Ben’s hand rubbing down his leg gently. 

“More nervous...” Callum said nervously, biting down on his lower lip. He was sitting down on the edge of Ben’s bed, his hands clenching down on the edges.

"Don't be," Ben whispered. 

Callum curled his hand over the top of Ben’s on his thigh. 

“It’s just I’ve never done this before, with a guy, like properly. I don’t...” 

Callum looked at him, as Ben brushed some of his hair out of Callum’s eyes. Becoming loose from his gel, from lying on Ben on the sofa. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing...” Callum whispered. 

“I’ll show you. If you want me to?”

Callum nodded, smiling at Ben. 

“I’m a bit clueless. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You’ll learn.” 

Callum didn’t look so sure. 

“You will.” Ben smiled. “You don’t need to look so embarrassed. I’ll show you this time, then next time you can decide what we do, yeah?”

“What if I’m rubbish at it? I don’t want to you think-“

“I won’t be thinking anything other than I am now. I’m never gonna see you differently.” Ben finished. “I know it’s scary but it won’t be eventually. You’ll know what to do.”

Ben cupped Callum’s face with his hands and leaned into Callum, pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. 

“Your definitely sure, you want to do this?” Ben whispered. 

Callum nodded quickly, resting his forehead against Ben’s, leaning forward and brushing their lips again. 

Ben pulled away, still holding onto Callum’s face. He smiled at him as Callum’s eyes fluttered open, realising Ben had stopped kissing him. 

Callum searched Ben’s eyes, not quite sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“Just let me...” Ben whispered, promising to take the lead this time for Callum. 

He ran the back of his hand tenderly down Callum’s cheek, trailing it down his neck, then shoulder where Callum’s hand met him half way. 

“You really are beautiful, you know.” Ben smiled. 

Callum hooked his hand around Ben’s hand so their fingers were intertwined together. 

Ben gave a soft little squeeze drawing a smile Callum. Letting him know he was okay. 

Ben inched himself closer and Callum began to lean back onto the bed until his back dropped onto it. He straightened himself out so that his head was on Ben’s pillow and Ben was straddling him. 

Callum closed his eyes, inhaling deeply at lying on Ben’s pillow. 

“Does it smell like me?” Ben whispered. 

“M-h. S’good.”

Ben ran his hands under Callum’s shirt, Callum’s eyes slipping closed at the feel. 

“You okay?” Ben checked, even though they’d barely started. 

“Great.” Callum smiled.

Ben shuffled back up again, leaning down to kiss Callum. He’d have already done so much to Callum by now, the time they’d been in his room, but he wanted to go slow, show Callum what to do, appreciate him, let him know he was safe with him. 

It might just be sex now, but he’d protect Callum at any cost, keeping from harm or hurt, making sure he knew just how much Callum meant to Ben. 

Ben lightly nibbled on Callum’s bottom lip before running his tongue across it, asking for permission to enter. 

Callum parted his lips, Ben slipping his tongue in where it met Callum’s.

Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth at the taste of them both together, lazily slipping their tongues against each other’s, until they began to run out of breath, Ben finally pulling away. 

Callum gave Ben a large smile as he looked up at Ben. 

“Okay, so far?”

“Definitely.” Callum smiled. 

Ben gave him another quick kiss on the lips before whispering, "Can I...” playing with Callum’s shirt. 

Callum hesitated, but then nodded. Feelings of anxiety and excitement fluttered deep inside him. 

“Can’t have sex with our clothes on, can we?” Callum smiled. 

Ben smiled at him, playing around with the seam of Callum’s shirt before pushing it up his chest. 

Callum watched as cold air met his skin, and he lifted up his upper body to help Ben take the shirt off of him completely. Ben stayed there for awhile, his eyes roving over Callum’s skin. 

Ben crossed his arms, taking his own shirt into his fingers, and stretched his torso up as he pulled it off. 

Callum’s pupils dilated as he took in the sight of Ben’s toned chest. 

Ben ran his hands along his bare chest, Callum doing the same to him, smiling down at Callum. 

“Have you always have those little golden flecks in your eyes?” Ben whispered to himself. He didn’t realise he said it, until Callum grinned at him. 

Ben bent forward to kiss Callum’s neck just below his ear. 

Callum smiled to himself, feeling Ben’s warm breath tickle his neck, as he began to lightly nibble and suck down Callum’s neck and collarbone.

"Am I allowed to leave marks?" Ben whispered against Callum’s skin, impatiently sucking and biting. He was so desperate for him, but he wanted to go at Callum’s pace. 

As soon as Callum nodded, Ben applied a bit more pressure to his bite. He sucked in hard enough to leave a hickey. Callum gasped at a particularly hard bite, digging his fingers into Ben’s back slightly. 

Ben pulled away to admire his work. He noticed Callum’s breathing had picked up a bit due to excitement and his own breathing was the same, slightly quicker.

Ben fiddled with the button of Callum’s jeans as he bit his lower lip impatiently. He glanced up at Callum for permission and he received a blushing nod of approval. 

Ben quickly unzipped Callum’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

Ben smirked as he wrapped his hand around Callum’s bare erection and gave it a couple of tugs, stroking his thumb across the tip, ushering sighs of pleasure from Callum. 

Ben pulled away and sat up to remove his own trousers and boxers. 

He spread open Callum’s legs and moved himself between them, taking his own erection in hand and Callum’s in the other. 

Ben raised an eyebrow.  
“I'm not even going to bother saying who is bigger," he said jokingly.

"Ben! Shut up!" Callum shouted in false anger, covering his face in embarrassment.

Ben laughed at his reaction before working Callum’s cock, sending Callum’s hands back down from his face, to clamp onto the sheets, letting out a soft little moan. 

Ben kept stroking the both of them until Callum felt the tip of Ben’s cock up against his entrance. 

His eyes shot open and he saw Ben impatiently chewing on his lower lip.

“I take it you’ve never done this before?” Ben whispered. 

Callum shook his head, Ben leaning up and kissing Callum, letting him it was okay. He knew Callum felt embarrassed, he didn’t need to be. He could feel him breathing heavily, overwhelmed by it all, still nervous. 

"Cal, can I?" Ben asked, almost begging. 

Callum began to fidget and wanted to shake his head no. It’s not he didn’t trust Ben, course he did. He was just scared something would go wrong. He’d hurt, he knew it would hurt if they didn’t do it properly. He’d never done it like this before and was scared slightly. 

During his moment of indecision, Ben joined their hands together and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“I promise I won't hurt you," Ben said reassuringly. 

Callum’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, but he saw Ben’s eyes looking at him, everything he wanted to see in them. Warmth, love, trust. He nodded quickly, Ben pressing another gentle kiss to his mouth, holding the side of his face lightly. 

Ben reached to his bedside table, where he kept a small travel size bottle of lube and brought it out, his other hand still connected firmly in Callum’s. 

He squeezed a good portion out onto Callum’s entrance and carefully made sure with his fingers that it was coated appropriately being extra careful. If it was him, he wouldn’t mind a little pain, but he didn’t want Callum to be so scared. 

He slipped one finger in, surprising Callum and drawing a gasp out of him.

"If something hurts, tell me, okay?" Ben warned and Callum nodded, trying to adjust to the strange feeling of having something inside of him. He’d never felt anything like this before. 

“My cock will probably hurt a little bit cos you’ve never done it before-“

Callum whined, not wanting to hurt. 

“But I promise it won’t be bad, it will feel amazing. I’ll look after you.” Ben smiled. 

Ben gave him a couple of seconds before starting to carefully push his finger in and out.

When he noticed that Callum had settled down a bit, he inserted a second finger and allowed him to adjust again. 

Ben pushed them in all the way and wiggled them a little, searching for-

"Ah!" Callum moaned out as he threw his head back and arched his back as he felt a shock of pleasure travel up and down his spine. 

Ben grinned in triumph as he gently prodded his prostate again, sending Callum into a moaning and squirming fit. 

When he stopped, Callum was left panting. 

Ben pulled his fingers back a bit and divided them, stretching the tight ring of muscle. 

"Ben, please!" Callum gasped the plea out. 

“You need to be ready, Cal. I need to be sure for you.”

Ben smirked and drove back his fingers in and began to massage the spot. 

Letting go of Callum’s hand, Ben wrapped it around Callum’s aching cock, stroking it at a steady pace.

“Oh!" Callum moaned out, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth wide open in a smile. 

Callum threw his head back, fisting his hands in the sheets, whining to himself from the overwhelming pleasure Ben was kneading onto his spot and working onto his cock. 

Callum was breathing quite furiously to make up for how much he was moaning out.

“Just looking at you is driving me crazy," Ben’s voice came out a purr. 

Callum’s increasing impatience was almost driving him to beg. He just want to feel Ben inside of him now, forgetting about how nervous he was before. He was desperate to feel Ben’s cock where no one had ever been before. 

Ben pulled his fingers out and reached for the small bottle of lube again. 

"I- I'm ready!" Callum whined as he snatched the bottle of lube from Ben and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. 

“Jeez, so eager.” Ben grinned. 

Callum sat up a bit and rubbed Ben’s throbbing erection to slick him up. 

Ben let out a shaky sigh as his cock was given the much needed attention it had been craving.

“Fuck, Callum!” He moaned. 

When Callum was certain that Ben was coated thoroughly, he lay back down, grinning at Ben. 

“Your gonna do that, Ben.” He laced his hands through Ben’s hair dragging him down to his mouth. “Fuck.” He pressed another kiss to his mouth. “Callum.” He commanded, kissing him again. “Fuck me.” He whispered against Ben’s lips.

Ben grinned at Callum, already getting confident, joining their hands together again, his other hand helping his cock aim for Callum’s entrance. 

He bent forward and kissed Callum as he started to apply a bit of pressure. 

Ben felt the little whimper escape Callum’s lips, against his mouth, bracing himself for the pain. 

"Shhh, it'll be okay," Ben whispered against Callum’s lips as he slowly penetrated the tight ring of muscle. "Relax...”

"Ah," Callum whimpered out and Ben paused and slowed down. 

He felt Callum squeeze his hand tighter as he continued to enter him slowly. 

Callum, under him, was occasionally holding his breathe and then exhaling to pant quickly in a panic.

“Ben!" Callum cried out and Ben immediately stopped moving, but didn't pull out. 

He separated their hands and stroked Callum’s hair tenderly.

“Shhh, it's okay. It'll feel great soon," Ben soothed, cupping Callum’s cheek with his hand and running his thumb along it. Callum was starting to sweat. 

Ben knew he’d never done this before so was determined to make himself slow down and go steady for Callum’s sake. It was bound to hurt the very first time, so Ben was trying to be extra careful, squirting more lube over his cock, hoping the glide would make Callum feel a little looser, he was still tight around him. 

When Callum’s breathing began to calm down, Ben began to push in his cock again. He was almost completely inside. 

The pleasure surrounding his cock was starting to increase and its daze was tempting him to shove himself inside all at once, but he knew it would hurt Callum too much. Still, the slow pace was agonizing.

He leaned forward to delicately kiss Callum’s flustered cheek. 

Callum opened his eyes a bit and he gave him a little sweet smile, before closing his eyes again. 

As Ben was pushing in the final inch, Callum’s face contorted into the cutest smile. 

“You do have an amazing smile, Cal...”

Callum ignored him, trying not to feel the pain so much, the pleasure he was feeling right now though, was so good. He just wanted more even though it ached. 

When he felt Ben’s skin against his own, Callum sighed out in relief and half-liddedly looked into Bens blue eyes, his cock fully deep inside of him. 

“Was that okay?” Ben whispered and they both smiled at each other. 

He let Callum adjust to the feeling of his cock. It stretched and filled him up completely. 

“Yeah...” He breathed out. “Little hurt.”

“I know darlin’. It will for the first time, but it will get better, I promise you.” Ben stroked Callum’s face gently, both smiling at each other. 

When he was satisfied that he was used to it, Ben began to pull out slowly. 

He began to stroke Callum’s cock again as he slid back in. He made sure the pace was slow enough not to hurt Callum under him.

After a while, Ben began to rock back and forth a bit quicker in tune with the pace of his hand on Callum’s cock. 

Little breathy moans came from the both of them. 

Ben wiggled a bit and angled himself to brush against Callum’s prostrate. 

“Ben!” Callum cried out as his chest shot up when he felt the surge of pleasure. A fit of wild moans filled the room as Ben thrusted into Callum a bit faster now, making sure to hit his prostate every time. 

The overwhelming pleasure caused Callum to throw back his head, mouth open wide, stifling back a moan. His back arching and his hips bucking and rocking with Ben. 

Ben leaned down, pushing himself deeper, kissing the moans escaping Callum. 

Ben stroked him fast, sending Callum close to the edge of his climax.

Callum cried out loud moans as he neared closer and closer to that point. Heat began to bubble and boil deep in his lower abdomen, and suddenly his head was full of cotton and stars clouded his vision.

Callum gasped as he thrusted into Ben’s hand and cum streamed out in short pulses, dribbling into tiny pools on his abdomen. 

Ben stroked him throughout his orgasm, trying to maximize the pleasure until Callum’s arching back finally dropped back onto the bed. When he was done, he was left gasping and sweating against the sheets.

Ben was still pumping himself into Callum, his newly freed hand pulling and gripping Callum’s hip. 

Callum was still giving out little moans as Ben kept hitting his prostate. His rhythm was starting to grow sloppy the faster he got. 

As the pleasure started to peak, Ben’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tilted his face upwards, his teeth clenched shut. 

He gave Callum one particular hard thrust as he grunted, his hot seed pouring into him. 

Callum could feel Ben’s cock twitch as he emptied hot fluid inside him. 

Ben gave him a couple of gentle final pushes, riding out his orgasm careful about Callum being oversensitive. When he couldn’t go anymore, they were both glued to their positions, panting heavily.

Ben pulled out slowly, and Calum was instantly hit by the sudden sensation emptiness. 

He tilted Callum’s legs to his side, twisting his lower body until it was on its side. Ben watched in a trance as his cum oozed out from Callum and slid down his cheek. 

Callum shyly hid his eyes, resting his arm over his face as he waited for Ben to be satisfied with the embarrassing sight.

He felt the bed move as Ben reached into a drawer for moist wipes, as he cleaned up his mess, taking care not to rub too hard on sore or raw spots. 

He then cleaned up Callum’s stomach and threw away the messy wipe-tissues into the bin beside the bed. 

They stared into each other's sex flushed faces, trying to catch their breath, grinning at each other. 

Ben lay himself down next to Callum, who turned on his side so that they're spooning. Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s rising and falling torso. 

His free hand was stroking Callum’s damp hair, running his index and thumb along certain locks. Ben kissed Callum’s nape before nibbling on his ear, massaging the lobe between his teeth.

“How was that?” Ben whispered kissing his neck. 

“Amazing.” Callum replied instantly. “Perfect.”

“Told you it would.” Ben smiled. 

Callum turned around, facing Ben, frowning at Callum removing himself from Ben’s arms. 

“I want to see you.” Callum whispered. 

Ben grinned at him seeing Callum all sweaty and well fucked. He smiled and stroked the side of Callum’s face. 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Ben smiled. 

“I’m glad it was with you.”

Ben pressed his lips to Callum’s, still so warm. 

“I know it’s going to be sore, but it doesn’t get so bad when you get used to it.”

Callum nodded, as Ben brushed his lips back against Callum’s, smiling to himself. 

“You were amazing for your first time.” He reassured, not wanting Callum to worry if he was good enough for Ben. 

“I still don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing for the other stuff though?” Callum whispered. 

“You’ll learn. I’ll show you-“

“Then I can practice on you.” Callum finished. 

Ben grinned at him, pressing yet another hard kiss to Callum’s mouth. 

"Did you mean what you said?” Callum asked almost nervously now. 

"Huh?" Ben frowned at him, searching Callum’s eyes, looking a little worried. 

"Everything you said whilst you were-"

"Every word Cal.” Ben said, smiling at Callum, blushing at him. 

“You do have gold flecks in your eyes. And your beautiful. Especially your smile.”

Callum smiled, slightly embarrassed at Ben paying such close attention to him.

Ben wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist, pulling him closer. 

He ran his thumb over the hickey  
he’d left, Callum resting his head on Ben’s chest. 

“Go to sleep, your probably exhausted and sore.” Ben whispered. 

Callum let out a content sigh, pressing himself further into Ben closing his eyes. 

“It was perfect...” Callum whispered again. 

Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“So are you, Cal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was way too long... I got a little carried away...
> 
> Requests always welcome. Bare with me though, I’ve got the biggest list going now! But I will definitely write them for you, I like to pick and choose so I don’t get bored!


	19. Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Smugdendingle.
> 
> *Callum is very dominant in the bedroom. But he is more of a tease where he sticks a butt plug in Ben ( after Callum released in him ) and put a cock plug. When Ben texts him and rings him, Callum goes radio silence and make Ben wait for him.*
> 
> I hope this is okay for you? Sorry you had to wait so long, I’m so busy with all my others at the moment, but it’s here! I think I’ve got a few more of your to write!

“Ben... Ben...”

Ben smiled to himself, hearing Callum’s voice in his sleep. 

“For crying out loud, Ben, are you dead or something?”

Ben frowned, opening his eyes, looking up at Callum grinning at him. 

“Mornin’ darlin’.”

Ben smiled at Callum, looking at Ben’s face intently.

Ben tried to use his hand to smooth down his inevitable messy bed hair, only to realise it was tied to the bed. 

Seeing the confusion on Ben’s face, Callum sent him one of his smirks, when he knew he was in control. 

“Now your awake, can I do what I want now?”

Ben smiled at Callum, making sure he was okay with it first. He always did. 

“Cal, you could have fucked me awake and I’d let you.”

“Oo, you’ve put that idea in my head now...”

“Go ahead.” Ben grinned. He spread his legs even wider, Callum grinning triumphantly and sliding in between them. 

Callum ran his hand up Ben’s chest, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Your gonna have the best day, in your whole life...” Callum whispered. 

“All day!” Ben grinned. 

“M-h.” He was too busy concentrating to answer properly. 

Ben slipped his eyes closed at the feeling of Callum’s mouth on him, licking along his neck, biting down slightly. 

“Fuck, that feels good, Cal...”

“Your gonna feel so good all day...”

“What you plannin’?” Ben frowned. He kept saying the whole day. 

Callum lifted his head up, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips. 

“Secret.” Callum grinned. 

Ben moaned at Callum licking up his throat, pressing another hard kiss to his mouth.

Callum grinned at Ben, his eyes fluttering shut as he reached between them, stroking over the head of Ben’s cock. 

“Fuck...” Ben breathed out, dropping his head back against the pillow. 

Callum shuffled down Ben’s body, eliciting a moan from the younger man, groaning at the sensation of his cock dragging along Callum’s body. 

“Hard already?” Callum grinned. 

Ben nodded quickly, suddenly losing the ability to speak, as Callum wrapped his lips around the head of Ben’s cock, swirling his tongue around. 

Ben writhed under Callum’s strong grip on his waist, keeping him still. Ben strained in the ties, trying to get Callum to go where he wanted, but the ties held still. 

Callum kept up his unrelenting pace, sucking and swirling his tongue around, bobbing his head. 

“Ah, fucking hell, Cal. How are you so good at this?!” Ben cried, feeling Callum’s teeth graze over just the right spots. 

“I’ve learnt. Making sure to drive you crazy and then...”

Callum smiled at Ben whining to himself at the loss of Callum’s mouth. 

“Take it all away.” He grinned. 

“Argh! Come on, Cal! I need ya! What do you me to do?! Beg?!”

“Maybe...”

Ben glared at Callum, any chance of his release edging away. 

“Pretty please?”

“Gotta try harder than that, baby.” Callum whispered. 

Ben closed his eyes, sighing at Callum’s fingers creeping closer across his thighs, but not reaching, where Ben really wanted them. 

“Please! Cal! I want you touch me, lick me, everything!!”

Ben cried out at Callum licking a stripe against his hole, wrapping his hand around his cock. 

Ben groaned when Callum stopped, not doing anything else, not even moving his hand the slightest bit. 

“Pleeease, Cal!”

“Tell me what you want.” Callum whispered. 

Ben sighed feeling Callum’s breath against his skin. He was so close, but not close enough. 

“I want to feel your fingers inside me- fuck!” Ben arched up off the bed, Callum giving him want he wanted instantly. 

Callum kept him where he was, one hand on his waist, dipping his finger inside Ben. 

“Ah!” 

Callum grinned at Ben squeezing his eyes shut, writhing underneath Callum as he stroked straight across his prostrate with a brush of his finger. 

Ben knew what Callum was going to ask, so he blurted it out before he had a chance to ask. 

“I need another, Cal!! Two fingers, please!”

Callum obliged, slipping a second finger, moving them both around so slowly, driving Ben crazy. 

“Lick my cock!” Ben cried. 

“Greedy!” Callum chuckled, pulling half his fingers out. 

“No!” Ben grabbed Callum’s wrists pushing his fingers back in. “At the same time. Don’t you dare, take them away.”

Callum grinned at Ben, letting him move his hand, fucking himself with Callum’s fingers. 

Callum picked up his pace, so Ben let go, his hands gripping onto the sheets instead, as Callum took Ben back into his mouth, working his fingers open inside Ben, licking across the head of Ben’s cock and taking him back down just as quickly. 

Callum waited for the little squeaks Ben made when he wanted to cum, pulling off. 

“Cal! What’re you doing?!” He could do it himself, hand still tied to the bed. 

Ben dropped his head back, down Callum’s fingers still massaging inside of him. 

“This.” Callum smirked. 

Ben managed to open his eyes and look up to see what Callum was doing. 

Callum licked across Ben slit, making sure he could get to it easy, gently inserting a cock plug. 

“No! Arr, come on, Cal! You not gonna a let me cum now?!”

“Nope.” Callum grinned. “I want to know if you can take it. See how much it drives you crazy. You think you can do that for me, baby?”

Ben whimpered, dropping his head back. He could feel his cock throbbing, with the need of a release, but unable to. 

“Can you handle that?” He slipped his fingers out Ben, whining at the loss. 

Ben nodded, his head screaming no. He couldn’t last five minutes with it on, before pulling it out, the desire of reaching his high even greater. 

“I’ve come prepared, darlin’” Callum whispered in his ear, trailing his fingers down Ben’s arm, raised by his head. 

Ben glared at Callum, knowing he was definitely in control this time. He had no way of reaching his cock with his hands, at all. Callum making sure of that by tying his wrists. 

“Now, I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass of yours then I might have something else for you.” Callum smirked, kissing behind Ben’s ear. 

“That a surprise too...” Ben breathed out, tilting his head to the side, letting Callum lick his neck, sucking and biting, leaving small marks, scattered across him. 

“Your learning.” Callum whispered, pressing the smallest of kisses to Ben’s lips, pulling away before Ben could respond. 

“Your such a tease.” Ben huffed, watching Callum pepper tiny kiss down his chest into him stomach. 

Ben cried out, at Callum sucking the base of his cock. It felt so good, starting to ache, his cock crying out for a release. 

Callum pulled the cock plug out halfway, smirking at Ben’s eyes lighting up, thinking he’d finished his teasing, before plunging it back down, Ben groaning at the jolts of pleasure shooting through his whole body. 

He leaned down licking a stripe against Ben’s hole, quickly working three fingers inside of him again, smirking at Ben whimpering and writhing on the bed. 

“Please, Cal, I need ya!”

“What was that?” Callum grinned. 

“I need your cock in me!” He cried.

Callum smiled at Ben, crying out at every touch inside of him. 

“Pleasepleaseplease!!”

“Your getting good at this begging.”

Ben whined, squeezing his eyes shut as Callum pressed his cock against Ben’s hole. 

“Fuck me already!” Ben cried. 

Callum didn’t need telling twice.

He slammed home into Ben, a low groan escaping Ben’s mouth.

“Fuck, Cal!!”

Callum smirked at Ben, sighing at his cock inside of him, welcoming as he tensed around Callum. 

Callum pulled out, driving back into Ben just as quickly. Straight into him with abandon, rough and fast. 

A short breathy cry escaped Ben’s mouth with every forceful meeting of Callum’s cock against his prostate. 

Ben whined to himself, feeling his own cock in desperate need to release, but he couldn’t, Callum not removing the cock plug. 

Fingers around the base of his cock startled Ben out of his thoughts, grumbling at Callum not letting him have what he wanted. 

“You just wait, til next time and you take this damn thing off...” Ben glared. 

“Who said I’m gonna take it off?” Callum grinned, leaning down, pressing a hard kiss to Ben’s lips. 

Ben groaned as Callum pushed himself deeper, not slowing his fast pace, both of them pressing messy kisses to each other’s mouths. 

“Ohhhh, Come on Cal!”

Callum smirked at Ben squeaking and whimpering, so desperate to cum. 

Ben felt Callum’s rythym slowing, his hips stuttering.

“Fuck, fuck!” Ben whined, squeezing his eyes shut, as Callum buried himself to the hilt, inside of Ben, crashing their mouths back together. 

Ben moaned into Callum’s mouth, as he emptied himself inside of Ben, not pulling out until he couldn’t give anymore. 

Callum pressed another hard kiss to Ben’s mouth, grabbing something from the side, pulling out quickly and inserting something just as quickly. 

Callum smiled triumphantly, grinning up at Ben, now with a cock plug and butt plug in. 

“How’s that feel?”

“Full.” Ben panted, his cock throbbing with such a desperate need. 

“Good.” Callum smirked. 

“Come on, Cal, take the stupid cock thing off and let me cum already?!”

“Nope.”

“Argh! Am I gonna have to beg again?? Pleeeeaase, Cal!” 

Callum smiled at Ben, running his hands up and down Ben’s chest. 

He untied Ben’s hands, pinning them to the bed, as soon as Ben moved them, knowing he was going to try and reach for the cock plug. 

“No!” Callum growled. “Your gonna keep them both in, until I say so okay?” 

Ben smiled at Callum glaring at him. 

“You know I can’t say no that look. I love it when your all hot and sexy.” Ben whispered, wrapping his arms around Callum, pulling him on top of him. 

“Your always hot and sexy.” Ben grinned. “Probably why I love you so much.”

Callum grinned to himself, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Ben’s lips. 

“Can you take it out now, I’m gonna die if you leave it any longer. And I do actually have to go to work today...”

Callum pulled away, raising his eyes at Ben. 

“Such a drama queen. Your not gonna die, Ben.”

“Please?” Ben pouted. 

“Not gonna happen. It isn’t gonna work this time.”

Ben glared at Callum, as he shuffled off Ben, getting off the bed. 

“Your gonna go to work and I’ll see you when you get home.” Callum smiled. 

Ben pushed himself up, glaring at Callum. 

“I can’t wait all day! Please, Cal, I will literally do anything.”

“Your a big boy, Ben. I’m sure you’ll be perfectly fine.” Callum grinned pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t you dare take them out.” Callum whispered against Ben’s lips. 

~*~

Ben groaned to himself, wiggling around in his chair, trying to get the butt plug in a comfortable position. It felt weird sitting there, a constant ache in his cock, feeling so full in his hole. 

“Are you okay?” Jay asked, watching Ben squirming in his chair. 

“M-h.”

Jay frowned at Ben sticking his tongue out, concentrating, still moving around. 

“Right?” Jay raised his eyes at Ben, shaking his head. 

“Actually, Jay can you go get me a coffee??”

“I’m busy, Ben! You know, actually trying to sell some cars today?? You’ve got a ton of paperwork to do and your just having some kind of breakdown in your chair?”

“Jay!” Ben shouted. 

“Fine!” He huffed, pushing his chair back. “Just don’t go dying on me when I’ve gone.”

“I think I am!” Ben cried, his cock throbbing. 

Ben looked at Jay giving him a funny look and leaving anyway. 

As soon as he left, Ben grabbed his phone ringing Callum. 

“Cal! Can you come to to the car lot! I need you now! I can’t wait any longer?!”

“How does it feel sitting there full of my cum and not being able to cum yourself.”

Ben sighed, closing his eyes at Callum’s voice, purring down the phone. 

“Good and bad?! Please, Callum, I swear I’m gonna die. Let me take it out, you don’t have to come if you don’t want, I just really need-“

“Don’t you dare take it out when I’m not there! I wanna see your face when I do take it out. I wanna hear you cry my name.”

“So you are gonna actually let me out of this damn thing?! I can cope with the butt plug but the cock plug!!”

“If your a good boy and do as I say.”

“When?? I need to know?!”

Ben waited, looking at his phone. “Callum! Cal?!”

Ben groaned, Callum had hung up on him. 

Ben rang Callum back, going straight to voicemail. 

“Callum!! Stop ignoring me and come and fuck me!! I need you so much right now, I can’t concentrate on anything else!”

Ben huffed, sending him a message too.

Callum smirked at watching the floating dots as Ben shot him a message through. 

B- Callum!!!! Come on! Pleeeease, stop ignoring me! I can’t cope any longer. Don’t make me wait, Jay already thinks I’ve gone crazy! All I want is to cum! Is that too much to ask for??!!

Callum chuckled to himself, ignoring him again. 

B-Argh! I can see you’ve read it!! It literally says you have!! Just let me cum, I will beg when I see you, I will let you see my face and I will cry your name!! What else do you want me to do!!

Callum sat back watching his phone, Ben still ringing him all day. He’d left twenty calls from early in the morning until the evening, and fifteen messages, nearly all of them same. 

~*~

Ben sat on the sofa, checking his watch every two seconds waiting for Callum, he swore he was being extra late from work today just to drive Ben a little more crazy. 

Ben jumped up as soon as he heard the front door open.

“Miss me?” Callum smirked. 

Callum took a step back, steadying himself, when Ben threw himself at Callum, crashing their mouths together. 

Callum held the sides of Ben’s face, kissing his lips over and over, Ben getting impatient and licking into Callum’s mouth. 

“Please, Cal...” Ben whispered, pulling away to look at Callum. 

Ben squeaked when Callum picked him up, wrapping his legs around Callum’s waist as he walked them both to the bedroom, pressing hard kisses to his mouth. 

“Been waiting for this all day...” Ben breathed out against Callum’s lips, smiling at him. 

“So have I actually.” Callum smirked, laying Ben down on the bed. 

“We’re you thinking about me all day?” Callum purred. 

“Could barely do anything else...”

They both abandoned their clothes, Callum lying back on top of Ben, kissing his neck. 

“Please. I can’t take much more...” Ben whispered. He was painfully hard, arching his back up into Callum, encouraging him to take it off. 

“You gotta learn...” Callum smirked, 

There was a buzzing deep inside him, a constant ache he’d had all day. 

“Learn what??!!”

Ben squirmed, wanting some kind of touch, but Callum just smiled, watching him. What the hell was this supposed to be teaching him? 

“Lesson one. You can’t always get what you want.” 

Ben whined at Callum, squirming didn’t do anything except shift the plug that was inside of him and make it worse. 

“Please,” he whispered. “I can’t take this. This is…no.” It felt good but he needed it out of him now. 

Ben looked down at his cock, completely constrained by the cock plug. “I need,” he said, unable to finish his statement.

Callum thought about his words and then decided to teach him another lesson. 

Ben could see the consideration running through his eyes, dark with lust. 

“Beg,” Callum said softly. “Lesson two. You have to ask nicely. I want you to beg, so I need to hear some real begging. I will only let you cum if you beg me for permission to cum.”

Ben glared at Callum unable to speak. He couldn’t, but god, it hurt. He wanted to get the damn thing off. 

“Pleeeease, Cal. Let me cum!”

Callum shrugged a little bit, waiting for Ben. 

“Please, please! Pretty please?”  
Ben cried. 

“Callum...” Ben breathed out, dropping his head back against the pillow. He couldn’t take much more. 

“Mmm?” 

“Please? Please, please, I need it so badly. I can’t stay here like this.”

“Please what?”

“Please sir, let me come,” Ben whimpered softly. “Please, please take this stupid plug thing off of me. I need you. I need it off.”

“Alright.” 

Ben snapped his head up, scanning Callum’s face. 

“Your being serious?!”

Callum grinned at Ben, pulling the butt plug out of him. 

Ben groaned at the sensation. He didn’t care about that one, he wanted the cock plug off. 

“Stunning.” Callum whispered, watching his cum dribble out of Ben. 

“Fuck, that feels weird...” Ben breathed out. 

“Weird??”

“Being full all day and now...”

“You miss it already?” Callum grinned pressing a light kiss to Ben’s lips. 

“I always crave you.” Ben grinned. Callum smirked, pushing his cock back into Ben easily, from being open all day, picking up his fast pace again. 

Ben stopped breathing, when Callum’s hand moved towards his cock, grasping the plug he had put there, he played with it for a bit pushing in and out of Ben slowly, before he slowly pulled it off. 

Ben didn’t stand a chance, Callum barely had his hand on Ben’s erection before his orgasm hit him like a wave. He closed his eyes as everything got blurry all of a sudden. 

Callum slowed his pace, Ben's cock too inviting to miss it.

“Oh god, Cal! Fuck!!”

Callum leaned down, taking Ben’s cock into his mouth, swallowing whatever he gave him. 

Ben whimpered to himself, everything else around him gone. All he could feel, was Callum’s tongue running up the length of his cock. 

“Fuck...”

Callum flopped onto the bed next to Ben, kissing his mouth, tasting himself on Callum’s tongue. 

“Lesson three, patience is a virtue.” Callum whispered. 

“Fuck you and your lessons.” Ben grumbled, kissing Callum again. 

“You gotta wait for some things, Ben. Besides, I enjoyed driving you crazy all day, teasing you. Might do it again sometime when your not expecting it.”

“You know I’m gonna get you back for this?” Ben grinned, hooking his hand around Callum’s. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Callum chuckled, bringing Ben’s hand up, pressing a kiss to it.


	20. With Love, Comes Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request had taken so so long, not written one of these since April! But this is for AnnonnumoouselySmittenWithBallum anyways. 
> 
> *Ben and Callum have a heated argument and therefore have HOT HOT HOT ADRENALINE FUELLED sex. Could this be bottom!ben plz? X*
> 
> I’m not too sure about this one, I haven’t written one of these in such a long time, I’m a bit rusty. I hope this is okay? 😬 I’m sorry, it’s wayy too long and I hate it 🙃

“You couldn't be more impossible if you tried!" Callum cried, letting himself out of the car with an angry slam to the door.

“Cal! Just wait!” 

Ben groaned, as he watched Callum storming up the path to the house. 

“And I’m the impossible one?!” He muttered to himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

Ben sighed as he heard the front door slam, Callum disappearing inside.

They had been together for just over two years, and of course they had fought many times. Often it was from a misunderstanding between them, but today’s spat had sprouted from an ongoing argument they seemed to endlessly negotiate since before they even got together. Ben took too many risks and Callum was far too cautious for it.

“Callum, come on, I’m sorry.”

Ben rolled his eyes, his apology reaching deaf ears, Callum already upstairs, slamming their bedroom door. 

“Cal?” Ben opened the door slowly, sighing at Callum pacing from one end of the room to the other. “Callum, I’m-“

“No!” Callum spun around facing Ben, pointing angrily at him. “You don’t get to say that to me!”

“I am! I just-“

“You practically attacked him, Ben?! You swore to me that you would try and stop doing this to yourself. But nooo, Ben Mitchell knows best, Ben fucking Mitchell loves a good fight!”

“That’s not fair!” Ben cried, trying to get a word in edgeways, Callum not letting him, still fuming.

“Yes. It. Is!! If I hadn’t been there, who knows what you’d have done, eh?! Would you have killed him?!?!”

“No! And you know I wouldn’t do that?! I wasn’t that bad! Just stop pacing would you, your driving me crazy?!

Callum ignored him still pacing from one side to the other, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“I thought we’d talked about this?! You just jumping straight into a fight all the time?!”

“He was hurting you, Callum?! What was I supposed to do?”

“I’m a police officer, Ben! I can look after myself!”

“So what, some little shit is hurting you and I’m supposed to what? STAND AND WATCH?!”

Ben marched over to Callum spinning him around and grabbing the sides of his face, forcing him to look at him. 

“Listen to me.”

“No, Ben, cos this always happens when I do!” Callum refused to look him, looking anywhere but at Ben. 

“Just listen, I’m trying to say I’m sorry!”

“Just get out! Your never sorry, cos you’ll just do it again?! Look at the state of your hand! It’s a mess!”

“He had a knife to your throat Callum!!”

“It wasn’t even that bad! I arrested him once, he thought it would be a bright idea to come and find me? I can handle myself, Ben! Your not listening to me! What if you’d ended back inside? You never think!”

Ben ignored him, trying to keep Callum’s head still, not looking away from him. 

“I can’t lose you, Callum! And I thought I was going too! I died inside when I saw what he was doing to you? I. CANT. LOSE. YOU!”

Callum opened his mouth to shout another retort, searching Ben’s eyes for second, his words slowly sinking in, before picking his guard back up again. 

“Argh! Your so annoying!” He cried instead. “Why do you always do this? You do something so bad, then you go and say something- something? Argh, I don’t know! Nice??”

Callum struggled to get his words out, Ben still not letting go. All he could see in front of him was Ben’s eyes and the feel of his hands on his face, their faces so close together. 

“I won’t lose you, Callum! I won’t stand by and watch whilst-“

Ben stumbled backwards slightly as Callum crashed their mouths together, pushing him against the wall. 

“I seriously hate you sometimes.” Callum fumed, kissing his mouth over and over, pulling Ben’s hands from his own face and cupping Ben’s face in his own instead. 

Slightly breathless, Ben said nothing, licking into Callum’s mouth, moaning at the taste, both battling for dominance. 

“Why don’t you listen to me?” Callum carried on, neither giving up with the hard kisses. 

Ben let Callum guide him across the room, bunching his fists in Callum’s shirt, struggling to unbutton it in their haste. 

Ben made a quick swipe to clear the dressing table, scattering everything on the floor as Callum picked Ben up, sitting him down on the table, their kisses becoming more and more wet and frantic, neither caring. This wasn’t the time to go slow. 

Both men shrugged the others shirt off, Ben making to drag his jeans off quicker only for Callum to pin Ben’s hands on the top looking up at him. 

“No.” He shot quickly. “Your so stubborn sometimes.”, doing it himself. “Just sit. Don’t you dare touch.”

Ben nodded quickly, running his hands through Callum’s hair as he knelt on the floor, splaying his legs apart. 

Callum opened the draw beside them, making Ben jump as something cold is placed on him. 

“Shit.” Ben whispered, looking at the cock ring, then back at Callum. 

“Don’t touch or I won’t take it off.” He growled. 

“Fuck, your so sexy your angry.” Ben dragged Callum back up to his mouth, pressing their mouths back together. 

“Shhh.” Callum whispered against his lips, pushing Ben backwards slightly. 

It takes forever for his boyfriend to make his way down his chest to where his cock is, painting his stomach with pre-come that’s dripping down his shaft.

Callum laps at it, sucking the head of Ben’s cock into his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. 

He’s been told not to touch, and he’s determined to follow the order. Callum gave few orders, but when he did, he expected them to be followed exactly. Ben didn’t want to disappoint.

Ben’s fingers are twisted against the table, trying to hold onto something, almost tearing at them because it felt so good. 

He felt like he was going to come just from the touching. He heaves deep breaths that make his chest shake, his heart pounding in his ears the only sound he can hear over the other noises he’s making. 

He whimpers, moans, whines as Callum uses very single trick he knows on Ben, making it torturous and better than anything he's ever felt before at the same time.

Callum licks around his foreskin, pulling it back, nudging his tongue just under it, mouthing at the crown of his exposed cock. 

Ben’s back bows, but he can’t come because of the cock ring around the base of his throbbing cock. 

“Pleasepleaseplease.” Little whimpers and moans escape him. 

He cries out, begging to come because it hurts so badly, he needs to right now.

“No Ben, you won’t be coming at all with that behavior.” Callum chastises, and he whines at the thought. 

The need to come is right under his skin, an itch he can’t scratch because he’s too focused on what Callum’s mouth is doing as Callum sucks his balls into his mouth.

“Please, please, Cal, please, I feel like I’m going to explode,” he groans as Callum sucks him down, fondling his balls that are aching, shaking underneath Callum. 

He thrusts up into the warm, wet heat of Callum’s mouth. Some teeth come into the picture when he bucks too hard, but it feels too good for him to care about that right now.

Callum pops off and starts to jack him off, twisting and squeezing just right. He feels like he’s been on edge for hours, and he’s about to come, he’s right there, but he can’t.

Ben yells, frustrated in more ways than one. He knocks Callum’s hand out of the way, trying to stroke himself to completion along with getting the ring off, but his head is so foggy and his fingers won’t cooperate. 

Callum pins them back down on the table before he can get anywhere.

“Ben, I’m going to take the ring off, but you’re not going to come until I say. If you can come without me touching you, I’ll fuck you right now, but if you have to have a hand, I’ll ruin your orgasm, do you understand me?”

Ben nods his head, desperate for Callum to take it off. 

“Good.”

Callum snaps the little ring off, and Ben cries out as he almost comes too soon. Callum keeps his hand on the base of his cock until he’s ready.

Callum takes his hands off of him, Ben desperate to touch himself, willing the need die down, but he wills it back, trying to keep that feeling like Callum was still touching him. 

It felt like he was about to jump off of a cliff, adrenaline rushing through his veins, running along side his arousal.

“I told you, you could listen.” 

Callum smiled at Ben, eyes rolled back, panting slightly. 

Callum lent forward kissing his mouth once, whispering against his neck.

“Come for me, Ben.”

Ben cries out as he shoots come all over his stomach, Callum strokes him through it, thumbing over his slit, relishing in the sounds of Ben’s moans. 

All of his muscles simultaneously lock up, and then relax as he starts to come back down to Earth from wherever he went. 

He’s making little ‘oh’ noises he can’t stop from escaping his lips. 

Callum shushes him, stroking up and down his sides and cleaning up his stomach with his tongue.

“Okay?” Ben looked up at Callum, knowing he was still angry, neither wanting to talk about it just yet. 

Ben nods, his head fuzzy, full of cotton, it felt like. 

“I don’t wanna lose you, Cal. I can’t. Please just look at me?”

Callum looked up at Ben, as Ben reached up holding the side of his face lightly. 

He said nothing more, instead dragging Ben off the table, walking across the room.

Ben took that as an invitation, hopping onto the bed, watching as Callum shrugged the rest of his jeans off. 

Leaning over Ben, Callum pushed him back further onto the bed. He laced his hands through Ben’s, pinning them above his head. 

His tongue is suddenly in Ben’s mouth, urgent and hot, lips pressed against each other. 

Ben moaned into his mouth, breathing in his earthy scent, lifting his hips off the bed, desperate for some sort of friction.

Callum’s lips break away from Ben’s as he runs the tip of his tongue from his collarbone, up the side of his neck to his ear.

Callum smiled to himself, Ben’s moans filling his ear. 

“I don’t wanna lose you either.” Callum whispered. 

Callum shifted his hips, so Ben can feel the tip of his length pressing at his entrance. 

He made quick work of prepping himself and Ben. 

Slowly, Callum pushed himself inside Ben. 

He felt a sharp, stinging sensation, stretching Ben out by his thick shaft, Callum not taking as much usual care and attention. 

The feeling is slightly uncomfortable, but then Callum begins to move and the pleasure washes over him. 

Ben makes little whines as Callum begins to get harder, one hand moving to his waist to steady himself.

He is relentless - forcefully pumping in and out of Ben. 

Ben could feel his body pulsing around him in ecstasy, dragging his hands across Callum’s broad back. 

“Your so fucking good at this.” 

Callum silenced him, his lips back on Ben’s, tongues battling with a new urgency. 

They are both breathing heavily, their sweat and scents mingling together on the bed. 

Ben whined into Callum’s mouth, rocking his hips to meet Callum’s thrusts, as he continued his hard, fast pace deep inside of Ben. 

Ben wasn’t sure how much longer either of them could last. Callum’s pace becoming irregular. The pressure between his legs was building and he cried out again, writhing on the bed beneath him.

“Please dont stop.” Ben pressed a hard kiss to Callum’s neck, Callum breathing against his neck. 

The pleasure burnt through him with a white hot heat reaching the oblivion that Callum always reduced him too. 

Callum takes the opportunity to reconnect their mouths, through Ben’s moans, his breathing rugged, his thrusts more feral and rapid.

With a deep groan, Callum rode out his own climax, Ben sighing at the feel of the warmth spreading through him.

Callum collapsed half on top of Ben, completely spent, burying his head in Ben’s neck, trying to cool down. 

“Fuck, woah, that was...”

Callum smiled to himself, Ben lost for words. He shuffled across, pulling Ben with him. 

Ben lay with his head on Callum’s hot chest both still breathing heavily. 

They lay in silence, Ben concentrating on drawing random shapes on Callum’s chest. Partly because they were exhausted but more because neither wanted to the broach the subject. 

~*~

Callum picked Ben’s hand up stroking his thumb across his bloody knuckles.

“I’m sorry-“ They started. Ben smiled to himself, both saying it at the same time. 

“I just-“ Ben started. 

“Wait, I need to say I’m sorry too for the way I reacted. I know you didn’t do it cos you wanted, I shouldn’t have said that before. Any of it. I was horrible. I’m so sorry Ben.”

“It’s fine, I promise. I just can’t lose you Callum...”

“I know. You won’t.”

“You can’t promise that, Cal. I just saw him try and hurt you and I flipped.” 

“He didn’t hurt me anyway, I mean linching me at the café we were at with a bread knife??”

“That’s not the point. He still could have hurt you, Cal.” Ben laced his hand through Callum’s, locking them together. 

“I love you so much, Ben, I’m sorry I got so angry, I didn’t want him to hurt you either or worse you being taken away by the police or something cos you punched him.”

“I’m sorry too, I swear I will try. I was just trying to protect you.” Ben looked up at Callum, still looking at his hand. 

“I know. Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“No course not just a few bruised knuckles. I’ll live.” Ben smiled. 

Callum pulled Ben’s head back onto his chest, one hand playing with his hair, the other still locked around Ben’s hand.

“Sex like that and I’ll annoy you more often.” Ben chuckled. 

“Oi! Don’t push it, you. It’s a good job I love you.”

Ben smiled at Callum pressing a kiss to his mouth, whispering an ‘I love you’ against his lips, before lying back on him.


	21. Made With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mmtrash98
> 
> *Hi i have an idea for a chapter. ‘Ben feels insecure because Callum has been spending a lot of time in the gym because of his police career while Ben just sits at home doing nothing. He starts to worry about his weight and whether Callum still fancies him. When Callum wants to have sex Ben declines so Callum asks him why he doesn’t want to have Sex anymore. When he tells Callum the truth, Callum shows him how much he still fancies him (i’m a sucker for words of affirmation so feel free to use them in your fic too)’ 🥰🙏*
> 
> I hope this okay? X

Callum got back into bed, shuffling closer to Ben, pressing himself against his back, kissing his neck. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Ben smiled to himself, Callum making sure he told him every morning. 

“Where’d you go?” Ben asked, looking up at Callum, leaning over him. 

“Find food.” He grinned. “Thought you were still asleep, so I went to find breakfast.”

“You busy again today?” Ben whispered. 

“Might see if I can head to the gym for a few hours before work.” 

“Hours??” Ben sighed, turning on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Come on, I hardly see you as it is, you working all hours? Then your straight off to the gym for god knows how long.”

“How about just an hour then? I’ve got to Ben, I can’t run after dodgy people if I’m getting fat now?” He smiled, trying to get a smile out of Ben too. 

“You aren’t fat.” Ben whispered, looking at Callum, eating cake. 

“You want some?” Callum grinned taking a big bite. 

“Nah...” Ben whispered, wiping some icing from Callum’s nose with his thumb.

“Pros of the gym, babe. Can run it off later. It’s great.”

“Eating cake for breakfast? In bed? Only you get to literally have your cake and eat it.” Ben smiled.

“See? Your beautiful when you smile. You can have it if you want.” 

“I’m alright, thanks.” 

Callum shrugged, leaving it on the side.

“I can think of other ways to exercise today...” Callum whispered, kissing along his jaw.

“You need to go?”

“Your more important.” Callum smiled, kissing his neck. 

“I just don’t feel like it, right now?”

Callum looked at Ben, shrugging at him. “Not like you to turn down an opportunity?” Callum pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Ben straining his head away. 

“Not now, Callum? Just leave it!”

Callum nodded, lacing his hand around Ben’s. 

“What’s wrong??”

“Nothing, I’m fine. I just don’t want sex right now?? It’s once?”

“Nope, not buying it. Come on, there must be a reason why you don’t want to?” Callum pressed. 

Ben sighed, looking at Callum. 

“Am I fat??”

Callum laughed, looking at Ben’s face. “Wait, your being serious aren’t you?”

“Well, your getting fit going to the gym and I’m just here at home all day, doing nothing. You probably don’t fancy me anymore...”

“Ben...” Callum lifted his chin up gently, getting him to look at him. “Course I still fancy you! Your gorgeous.” He smiled. 

“I’m not...”

“You are! And you ent fat either? I love you so much, I won’t ever stop fancying you.”

Ben looked unsure, Callum pressing a long kiss to his lips.

“You are perfect to me, stop worrying about it. I always need you, like right now.” Callum smiled. 

“You still want me? Cos I don’t want it just be some kind of chore for you??”

“Chore?! Course it isn’t?? I’m always at working thinking about you.” Callum smiled, kissing his lips. “Thinking about all the things I could be doing to you...”

“Yeah?” Ben whispered, letting Callum kiss his along his jaw this time. 

“M-h.” He hummed, pressing their mouths back together. 

Ben kissed him with more urgency, Callum pulling away, smiling at him. 

“We haven’t always got to go so fast, you know? I know what your doing.”

“What?” Ben frowned, looking up at Callum. 

“Trying to hurry up so I can barely look at you. I want to.” Callum smiled. 

“I just-“

“Relax.” Callum nodded. “I love you so much, Ben. I want to really show how much I fancy you.”

Ben smiled at Callum letting him stroke his hair away from his eyes. “Gives me something to remember when I’m bored at work.” Callum grinned. “Can remember every little detail of your gorgeous body.”

Callum shuffling down slightly, stroking his sides. “Close your eyes.” He whispered. 

Ben closed his eyes at the feel of Callum’s warm mouth along his collarbone, kissing gently, his hands drifting up and down his sides. 

“Breathe for me, and just feel. In and out.”

Ben did as he was told, breathing gently, feeling his own heart slow a little, the feel of Callum’s mouth against his neck, feeling more clearer. 

“You know you smell really good?” Callum grinned.

“This whole bed smells like you?” Ben smiled.

“Smells like both of us, just the way I like it. Stop changing the subject too, I was talking about you not me.”

Callum gently held the side of Ben’s face, pressing their lips together. “This is the trouble.” Callum whispered against his mouth, licking across his bottom lip. “I wanna do everything to you, but I wanna kiss you at the same time.”

Ben took that as an invitation, leaning into Callum again. Callum met his lips halfway, but took control of the kiss almost instantly. 

It started as gentle at first, a few feather-light brushes of his lips, but turned deeper when Callum presses against his mouth. 

The hand that isn’t on Ben’s leg makes its way to the back of his head and holds him steady. 

Ben opened his mouth just slightly and Callum flicked his tongue inside, tasting quickly then retreating. 

He moved his head to kiss the corner of Ben’s mouth, and the sensation of stubble on his skin is very new but incredibly satisfying, like some itch he hadn’t known needed scratching, Callum not having a chance to have his morning shave yet. 

Callum kissed a line from Ben’s mouth to the tender patch of jawline right below his ear. He nips and laps at the skin there, Ben tilting his head to allow easier access. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the sensation of Callum’s mouth, barely aware of the small, soft noises he’s making until Callum whispers in his ear. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Mmmmm,” is the only thing Ben can say in response, but he moves his hand up to Callum’s chest, trying to pulling him in again. Their lips slot together and Callum takes the opportunity to circle his own tongue around Ben’s mouth. 

Ben responds by pushing back, and they trade turns tasting each other until Callum has to pull away to catch his breath. 

Ben smiled at Callum, running his hand over Callum’s shoulder, lacing his hand through his hair. 

Callum returned the gesture, running his thumb over Ben’s mouth, a look of reverence in his eyes.

“I’ll always think your sexy.” Callum smiled. “Even when we’re old.”

“You planning on putting up with me for that long?”

“You aren’t getting rid of me any time soon. And you certainly aren’t going anywhere now...”

Callum smiled at Ben’s small moan, as he dragged his hand down his side, wrapping his hand around his cock. 

He shuffled down his body, Ben whimpering at the feel of Callum’s body dragging across his own. 

“I especially love the beautiful sounds you make for me. So perfect.”

Ben merely whined at Callum’s breath against his thigh. So close, but not quite close enough. 

“Please, Cal?” He whispered, bunching his hand in Callum’s hair. 

Callum stroked his other hand across the small scar on Ben’s chest. Ben hated it, always trying to get Callum to avoid it. 

“Reminds me that I love you all the time.” Callum smiled. 

“Come on!” Ben moaned needing something. Anything. 

“I nearly lost you but here you are, still sleeping in the same bed as me.”

Ben smiled at Callum, pressing a light kiss on the area, before shuffling further down his body. 

“Not to mention you lying there looking like that for me.” 

“Shut up.” Ben huffed, dragging his hand through Callum’s hair. He knew Ben hated it when Callum complimented him. He was always too insecure, Callum always trying to make him feel better about himself. 

“And tasting delicious...” Callum whispered. 

Ben whined as Callum finally gave him what he wanted, as Callum’s mouth slides over him, sucking and licking ever so gently, his fingers squeezing affectionately at his thighs. 

Callum looked up at Ben, letting out a soft moan, his eyes rolling back, letting his head drop back against the pillow. 

“Cal...” 

Callum pressed down, until he’s twisting his lips around all of Ben, taking him with ease, bobbing his head back and forward as Ben squirms beneath him, trying to push Callum down a little further. 

It's hard to concentrate, his cock is so, so hard and his body is starting to twitch with the need to come. 

As if to punish him, Callum pulls back, sucking delicately at the tip of his cock, eyes flicking up to Ben’s face as he moans for mercy, hips rising over and over, his fists clenching, needing. 

Callum locked his hand around Ben’s, preventing him from pushing his head down. 

Ben groaned with frustration, bunching his fists in Callum’s shirt dragging him so easily back up to his mouth. 

“Why have you still go this on?” Ben whispered, kissing Callum’s mouth over and over. 

“Cos this is all about you, Ben.” Callum smiled, licking into his mouth. “Especially love kissing you everyday.”

He loved kissing Ben, just as much as everything else. That mouth that can spit insults and arguments quicker than anything, reduced to nothing but softness for Callum.

“You always opens up so sweetly, take me so well.” 

Ben’s whined into Callum’s mouth, shifting restlessly underneath him, trying to pull Callum closer, making little noises as he still strokes his cock in between them. 

Callum gives him one last firm kiss, and then shuffled back down in between Ben’s legs. 

“I want to do this to you everywhere,” Callum grinned, licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, taking him back into his mouth. 

Ben nodded quickly, losing the ability to speak, lifting his hips up further into Callum’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Ben– I love it when you do that. You want it too, huh? Want me to fuck you so easily anywhere?” 

He spreads Ben’s legs a little further, presses kisses along his length. 

“Stop teasing me!” Ben moaned, his hands settling in Callum’s hair again. 

“I’m not teasing, I’m appreciating this.” Callum grinned. “Savouring your taste.”

Ben whined at Callum’s words, closing his eyes, relishing in the feel of Callum’s hands and warm mouth all on him. 

“I could live for a thousand years just on the taste of you. You’re so gorgeous, I want to do this every time I see you –”

“I can’t...” Ben moaned, not having the energy to protest to Callum’s affirmations. 

“I know.” Callum grinned.

Ben’s whole body is shaking, on the edge, so close. Callum loves him like this, trusting in him to stop him from feeling insecure and make him feel good all at the same time. For everything, not just sex.

Callum stroked his hand down Ben’s side, Ben’s breathing becoming ragged. 

“Ah, ah, fuck, Cal –”

Callum sucks on the head and then pulls off, glances up at his boyfriend and wants to swear and thank whoever sent him Ben at the same time. Ben is gorgeous, his eyes glazed over with lust, almost dazed and his hair a tousled mess. 

Ben always tried to take charge, but instead he’s curling into Callum’s touch, into Callum’s arm around his waist and the hand holding his leg open, shaking with how much he wants it.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Callum tells him, his voice washing over Ben. “I want to never stop touching you. Just looking at you makes me hard.”

Ben whines, tiny little moans. Callum puts his head back down and keeps sucking, doesn’t stop until Ben’s noises have gone high and so desperate and then he’s coming, hips jerking, as he falls to pieces in Callum’s mouth.

He shuffled up the bed, looking at Ben panting to himself, trying to bring himself down from his high. 

“Ben. Ben, just look at you. I can’t even think what I want to do with you. I want to do everything.”

“Right now, I’m working on tryna breathe...” Ben sighed, turning his head, smiling at Callum. 

“I’ll never stop saying or thinking your gorgeous.” Callum whispered, stroking Ben’s hair. 

Ben leaned forward and his soft sweet mouth on Callum’s, moaning at the taste of Callum and himself. 

“I’ll always fancy the pants off ya.” Callum chuckled. 

“You’ve already seen to that.” Ben smiled.

Ben glanced up at him, looking utterly beautiful even with messy hair and slightly damp.

“Your perfect.” Callum smiled, stroking his thumb across Ben’s lips. “Everything about you.”

Ben shuffled over to Callum, resting his head on his chest. 

“What’s wrong??” Callum whispered, noticing a small tear escape down Ben’s face. 

“Nothing. I’ve just never felt like that before.”

“Good or bad??”

Ben looked up at Callum, smiling at him. “Amazing. Your the only person that can ever make me feel like that. It was beautiful.”

“Your beautiful.” Callum smiled, lifting Ben’s chin a little higher, kissing his lips. 

“You always find some way to make me feel special. I love you so much.” He whispered. 

“I love you too. You ARE special.” Callum whispered, pressing a kiss on Ben’s hair. 

Ben rested his head back on Callum’s chest, smiling to himself, locking his hand around Callum’s. Content.


	22. A Hard Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous 
> 
> *Ben likes to use sex as a punishment so he always likes it when Callum is really rough with him and fucks him really really really hard, especially after a heated argument. Ben likes to feel Callum for days afterwards, he loves to feel the ache after an extremely rough, mind melting fuck*

“Make sure your home extra early for lunch, might have a little surprise for you.” Callum smiled. 

“Oo, tell me.” Ben grinned. “Is it food, cos you know I’ll eat anything??”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise then would it? Promise me you’ll be early?” 

“Promise.” Ben smiled, hooking his hands behind Callum’s neck. 

“I just want it to be special.”

“I still think I’m living some kind of dream being with you everyday?” Ben smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“It’s all real, baby.” Callum pressed a hard kiss to his lips, pushing him out the door. “Now get going, so I can get you back quicker. Early.” He reminded, leaning against the doorframe watching Ben go. He smiled to himself, looking at his phone, Ben not even out of eye sight yet, texting him already. 

‘Sure you don’t wanna tell me?’

“No!” Callum shouted to him, laughing at Ben shaking his head. 

~*~

Callum groaned looking up at Ben walking slowly into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at him.

“Before you say anything, I couldn’t get away?” Ben tried, his gaze landing on Callum, sitting at the table all laid out. 

It almost looked like an indoor picnic, with everything out even with candles. 

“You promised?!” Callum cried. 

“I tried to, I swear you know I would.”

“That’s not the point, Ben? Your always busy and we hardly ever get lunch together anymore.”

“I’m here now. It looks lovely.” Ben winced, watching Callum blow out the candles.

“I don’t care about that, Ben?! I just wanted to see you properly. Actually have a long conversation for a change instead of one of us dashing out the door.”

Ben sighed to himself, looking at Callum standing up, downing a glass of wine he’d already opened without him. 

“We’re like an old married couple nowadays. We go to work, come home, Lex goes to bed, we watch Tv, then do it all over again in the morning. I need to see you.”

“You can now.” Ben nodded. “I won’t go back to work. I’ll stay here with you all day and you can do whatever you want to.” Ben smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t be upset with me...”

“Yeah? What like?” Callum whispered against his mouth. 

“You were the one who said you don’t see me and I’m right here...”

“I’m still angry with you, you know??” Callum frowned. 

“M-h. How angry...”

“This is typical you, this is.”

“What?!” Ben gasped pretended to be surprised. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you made yourself late so I’m annoyed.”

“No, but now you mention it. I wanna know what your gonna do cos I’ve been bad...” Ben smiled, hooking his arms around Callum’s neck, pressing himself against him. 

“You know what I wanna do to you...” Callum looked at Ben, their faces close together. 

“Show me...” Ben whispered, his eyes flicking to Callum’s lips. 

“Ah, ah, nope.” Callum grinned, pressing his finger against Ben’s lips, knowing exactly what he was going to do. 

“Just one kiss?” Ben pouted. 

“No, your supposed to be being punished here?”

“Oh, so I’m gonna be punished now?” Ben grinned, wrapping his legs around Callum’s legs, as he hooked his hands under Ben’s legs, picking him up. 

“Well, you’ve been naughty, and you know what that means?”

Ben shook his head, running his hands through Callum’s hair, as he carried him up the stairs. 

“You gotta learn what the consequences are, for being a bad boy...”

Ben shuffled up the bed, as soon as Callum dropped him on it, looking up at Callum, his eyes dark with lust pining his wrists to the bed. 

“You did this just cos you want me to punish you didn’t you?” Callum whispered, stroking his thumb across Ben’s lips.

“Please just touch me already? Ben whined. 

A ‘no’ whispered in his ear. Ben shivered underneath Callum, closing his eyes at Callum’s warm breath against his neck. 

“I need something...” Ben whispered, feeling Callum undo his jeans and drag them down in between them, working on his shirt too. 

“Tell me what you want.” Callum whispered, running his hands up Ben’s chest. 

Ben looked up at Callum, chucking his own clothes on the floor, not tearing their gaze away from one another.

“To feel you for days, Cal. I wanna ache so bad...”

He smiled to himself, as Ben let out a sigh, at Callum kissing along his shoulder. 

“You sure you want that?” Callum whispered, a small moan escaping Ben’s lips kissing against the spot that always made him weak. He tried to wrap his legs around Callum’s waist. 

“No, no. You can’t do that.” Callum warned, shoving his legs back down and shuffling down the bed. 

“Please, Cal, I just wanna be punished...” Ben didn’t hesitate – he loved Callum’s big cock and loved to be stretched by him, it felt so good, especially when Callum, wasn’t making sure not to hurt him. 

Callum flipped him round, sitting Ben on his cock. Ben let out a loud moan, at the first touch of his hard and massive tip nudging at his entrance, then felt the tip sink in, stretching him open, while Callum pushed him down, sliding in deep.

“I’m not gonna be gentle, darlin’” Callum purred. 

“No...” Ben whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. It had already started to ache, Callum not bothering with making it easier for him, pushing himself straight in, to the hilt. 

Callum grabbed Ben’s hips, loved to feel his walls flutter around his cock while holding his hips and his slender body. 

Ben loved to ride his cock. And that was what Callum was making him do. Callum easily picked him up, pressing him back down, helping Ben ride him faster and clenched around his cock to feel it even more intense. 

Ben moaned loudly and uncontrollably, lustfully and excitedly.

“You look so pretty.” Callum whispered to him, watching Ben lean back, his eyes closed, his mouth open, listening to his filthy and dirty moans – and it wasn’t just a moan and grunt because he was enjoying it. Callum could clearly hear that Ben was moaning a bit louder, with more lust and excitement just because it hurt, putting on a show for Callum to look at. 

“I need...” Ben started, cutting himself off and whining to himself at Callum’s cock getting harder and harder, fucking himself faster and faster. He licked his lips, panted with excitement and lust.  
His own cock was feeling absolutely hard, liked what it was feeling, as Callum wrapped his hand around the base, giving him the slightest stroke, enough to tip him over the edge already.

Ben’s hands wandered across Callum’s body he had messed up during his orgasm. He let his hand run through the cum on Callum’s body, not wanting to, but slowing down slightly to ride out his high. 

“I don’t think you’ve learn how bad you’ve been yet?” Callum growled. 

He quickly pulled Ben off him, flipping him around, so he was kneeling, a hand grabbing Ben’s flaccid cock as soon as he spread legs. 

Without giving Ben more support, he jerked his hips up, plunging his cock deep into Ben’s warm and tight hole, making him whine at the overstimulation, his body still not recovered from the first orgasm. 

“You like it hard and rough, don’t you?” Callum grinned. 

Ben kept moaning ‘Cal’ over and over, dropping his head down, whining loudly, bracing his hand flat on the bed to keep himself steady. 

He didn’t have any mercy with Ben, fucked him raw and rough with his thick and long cock – making his walls flutter and sore. 

Callum gripped onto Ben’s hips, jerking his hips up quickly and fast, bluntly and brutally, deep and without any mercy. 

His hand worked Ben’s cock as wild, rough and raw as he fucked him.

He could feel Ben trembling beneath him, he was having trouble keeping his legs steady, having trouble with such an intense and wild rhythm without any real support.

“Don’t stop...” Ben whined, feeling himself build up to it again, his cock in Callum’s hand was getting hard again. 

“Course not, baby.”

And even before Callum was spurting his cum into his boyfriend, he managed another orgasm out of Ben, his hand working him rough and hard, steadily with a high rhythm. 

He didn’t even bother about stopping or slowing down while Ben was emptying himself onto the bed and Callum’s hand. His hand just kept going in the same rhythm, he was pounding his tight, hot hole.

“Are you aching for me, sweetheart? Do you like being able to feel me for days?”

Ben moaned loudly at Callum’s cock, ploughing through his body, barely able to speak. 

Ben nodded quickly instead, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I want you to tell me.” Callum purred. 

“Yeah...” He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, flopping onto his back on the bed, panting to himself. 

Callum crawled over him, Ben opening his eyes, looking up at him, neither caring that he was spreading Ben’s cum across his chest now too. 

“You always feel amazing.” Ben breathed out. “Every second.”

Callum leaned down, pressing his lips against Ben’s. 

He kissed him not bluntly or rough, but very soft and loving.

“Am I forgiven?” Ben whispered. 

“Not sure.” Callum whispered, against his ear, smirking at Ben rolling his eyes back at Callum stroking his cock in between them. “Third times the charm and all that?” Callum grinned. 

“I don’t think I can.” Ben moaned, as Callum kept thumbing over his slit. 

“You wanted it rough?”

“I do!” Ben whined, when Callum took his hand away. 

“How do you want it?”

“Hard and rough all over again.” Ben nodded, rubbing his hands up Callum’s chest. 

“Maybe just once more for me.” Callum smiled, shuffling off Ben. 

Ben nodded quickly, easily spreading his legs as wide as he could. 

“Eager.” Callum chuckled, sliding in between them.

“I wanna be punished. I wanna feel the ache. Feel you for days.” Ben begged. 

Callum’s hand found its way to his hole, smiling at Ben’s eyes slip closed as he easily pressed a finger inside him. 

He brought his finger to Ben’s mouth. He could still feel Callum’s warm cum against his walls and now he could taste it too. 

Ben whined at Callum licking up his chest, connecting their mouths together, mixing them both together. 

“Don’t we taste so good together.” Callum whispered against his mouth. 

Ben moaned instead, kissing Callum harder, not ever wanting to taste another thing. He could live off Callum’s taste alone. 

Callum smiled at Ben looking a little lost, as he pulled away, lifting his leg over his shoulder. 

“What was it you wanted?” Callum smirked. 

“Punishment.” Ben nodded. “Hard and rough.” 

Callum watched Ben mouth fall open as he pushed himself straight back in as far as could go, one hand around Ben’s cock, the other steadying himself on Ben’s waist. 

All he did was stroke across the top a few times, rubbing gently, tipped Ben over the edge already for a third time, across Callum’s hand. 

“Let it all out, baby.” Callum purred, whilst watching Ben whining to himself as Callum continued to hit his prostate over and over again, whilst still stroking his cock. “Just let it all out.”

His fingers played with him softly, Ben still emptying himself onto Callum. 

Ben whined into Callum’s mouth as he leaned forward, pressing their mouths together, only pressing his cock against his prostate even deeper. 

Yet his hand still didn’t slow down on his cock, managing all three at the same time, making Ben whine and tremble underneath him, unable to control his moans into Callum’s mouth.

Ben kept kissing him back, still able to taste them both, feeling Callum’s fingers moving across his cock, fucking him in a hard relentless pace. 

Callum felt his fingers thumb across the slit, a merciless rubbing play.

Ben moaned louder, arched his back, unable to stop his flow. It seemed like he was getting all the orgasms from the whole day out at once.

And still Callum didn’t stop rubbing him over and over. 

“Doesn’t it feel great.” He murmured. “You’re so horny and greedy for your punishment, aren’t you? 

Ben whined instead, as Callum’s rhythms stuttered slightly, pressing himself deep inside Ben, moaning himself. 

Ben closed his eyes, lapping up every moment as Callum painted the inside of his walls. Callum growled erotically into his ear.

Quick thrusts, deep and intense while Ben kissed him again, licking across Callum’s mouth, taking in every taste.

His body was shaking and trembling and shivering like mad after the next few rough and deeper thrusts, Callum starting to slow down to an eventual stop, taking his hand away from Ben’s cock and shuffling down to Ben legs, immediately licking him clean. 

Ben closed his eyes, feeling Callum’s tongue dip in and out of him, taking in every last drop, oozing out and down his legs.  
  
What a day, he thought when feeling his tongue everywhere, with his eyes closed and his body extremely happy and satisfied. He’d definitely feel it for days alright, an ache already starting to build in between his legs.


	23. Marry That Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Laura
> 
> *I love your fics! Can you write a coda to yesterday’s episode where ben admitted he wants to marry callum? I just know they had passionate and emotional sex after that because deep down ben’s a big softie and loves to take care of his future husband*

“I’m gonna marry that man, Jay.” Ben smiled.

“Blimey, never thought I’d see the day that Ben Mitchell wanted to settle down with someone.”

He smiled at Ben, his gaze never leaving Callum, smiling to himself, ignoring Jay. 

“I’m really happy for you.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Ben whispered half listening. “Callum is my ‘someone’. I still can’t believe I found him.”

“And I never thought he’d be able to tame you?” Jay chuckled. 

“Yeah well, he does everything for me. And I ent letting him go.”

“Don’t know whether that sounds scary or sweet?” 

“Oi.” Ben glared. 

“I’m kidding.” He grinned. 

“Change of plan.” Ben announced when Callum returned with the drinks, standing next to Ben. 

“Eh? I just got these though?”

“Jay’ll look after em won’t you? Come with me.” Ben smiled, taking his hand and pulling him with him. 

“It’s fine?! I’ll just sit here on my own like a loner!” Jay called, smiling at them both disappeared anyway. 

“Where we going??” Callum frowned, following Ben. 

Ben pulled Callum across the road quickly, letting them both in and locking it behind them again. 

He turned Callum around, pressing him against the door, connecting their mouths, kissing him slowly. 

“You dragged me away from my pint for a quickie?” Callum grinned. 

“I’m just so proud of you.” Ben whispered against his lips, pulling away a small way to look at him. 

“I wouldn’t say that. I messed up a lot.” 

“You didn’t. Not for a second. You put yourself on the line for me. And I’ll never be able to repay you.”

“Not losing you will always be enough.” Callum whispered, lifting Ben’s chin gently and kissing him again. 

“Never...” Ben whispered back, holding Callum’s head in his hands, guiding them both up the stairs. 

Callum kicked the door shut, kissing Ben harder, dragging his shirt over his head before reconnecting their mouths instantly.

“Let me take care of you for a change.” Ben smiled, unbuttoning Callum’s shirt, neither tearing their gaze away from one another. 

Callum kissed him again, Ben taking the lead and kissing him harder, undoing his belt, dropping it on the floor. 

He sat Callum down on the edge of the bed, both of them abandoning the rest on the floor, his mouth is on Callum’s in an instant, and the heat returns quickly, settling in Callum’s chest before Ben mumbles against his lips. 

“I’m gonna make an honest man outta you one day.” Ben whispered against his lips. He smiled at Callum a shy smile on his face. “I love you so much.” 

Callum leaned up, pressing their mouths back together lacing his hand through Ben’s hair pulling him closer. 

Callum hums an affirmation, eager to get back to being kissed senseless, shuffling up the bed and pulling Ben with him, not taking much notice to Ben’s words. 

Ben grinned at Callum, half falling on top of him, pressing them both together. 

“Your amazing.” Ben whispered, watching Callum slip his eyes closed at Ben’s hands across his body. 

Callum barely remembers to react to the lips still attached to his, too focused on the feeling of Ben’s hands on him, everywhere. 

One hand spreads over his stomach, scratching lightly before settling on his hip. 

Ben nips along his collarbone, leaving a trail of promises behind; he's not biting or sucking nearly hard enough to leave a mark.

Callum’s just about to tell him he needed more, when Ben dips lower, feeling his teeth graze across the sensitive spot on his neck, that Ben knows all too well what makes Callum feel it all. 

Callum’s hand is instantly curling in Ben’s hair again as little moans escape his mouth in pleasure.

Nobody else could make him feel like this, Ben knowing exactly how to reduce Callum to a whimpering mess. But instead he’s taking his time, kissing along his shoulder, marking every part of his skin. 

The room feels like it's heating up as Ben shuffles down his chest, flitting his tongue quickly over each nipple, deliberately scraping his beard against them, biting down just enough to draw helpless noises from Callum even as he cradles Ben’s head closer to him.

The hands on his hips pull him forward and he gasps when his cock presses against Ben’s stomach. He hadn't realized just how achingly hard he is, and the sudden pressure has him panting as Ben’s licks up his throat again. He kept pressing kisses to his mouth again, licking across his lip. 

“I need more...” Callum whispered, as Ben pressed quick kisses to the corner of his mouth, across his jaw and under his ear. 

“Shhh.” Ben whispered gently in his ear. “I wanna make you feel good. Just relax, feel and let me.”

He's hyper-aware of the thumbs rubbing his hip bones, the teeth scraping over his earlobe - he feels like he's just hanging on, and he restrains himself from just dragging Ben on him, but he'd been told to 'feel’ so he tightens his thighs around Ben’s legs and rolls his hips forward.

The small noise Ben makes sends as much a shudder through him as the friction against his cock.

A sudden deep kiss, tongue licking into his mouth, and hands slide over his ass, squeezing tightly enough to pull a moan from him before they move lower, against the inside of his thighs.

Callum sighs into Ben’s mouth, pressing his legs together, trying to get Ben’s hand on him. 

Callum felt himself going crazy as Ben easily took his hand away, refusing to give him what he wanted. 

Instead he returned the favor of teasingly assaulting Callum’s neck, feeling one of Ben’s hands resting on his thighs again. 

Callum sat himself up, hands holding Ben’s hips while Ben’s arms go around his neck. 

They're pressed close, chest to chest, and it's warm enough to border on sweltering, making him think back to every time they’d rush things in an eagerness. 

Ben was determined to go slow this time, lazily kissing Callum over and over, sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. 

Ben hips align with his and the first slow grind against him has Callum gasping out his name.

Ben pauses, taking in Callum’s look, pleasure washing over him, gently running his thumb across Callum’s lips, smiling at him. 

"God, your so beautiful.” Ben whispered. 

“Have you not seen yourself?” Callum smiled. 

“Only you can."

Callum forces down a blush - somehow that feels just as intimate as the rest of it. 

“My pleasure.” Callum grinned, not taking his eyes off Ben. 

Ben scoffs, though he's smiling. "Not as sexy as you though.”

A retort forms on Callum’s lips and is dragged away by Ben’s hips pressing into his again. His mouth is back on Callum’s neck, shoulders, collarbones, lips. His hands clutch Callum’s hips, each slow roll of his cock against Callum’s is enough to make him think Ben could definitely tip him over the edge just from this.

But that's not what he wants.

“Come on...” Callum whispered against his lips, Ben teasing him that little bit more, smirking at Callum getting desperate. “I need you.”

Ben smiled at Callum, reaching down between them, lowered enough so he can get a hand around his cock. 

For a moment, that's all he does, just holds it - it's thick, warm, feels somehow entirely different from his own.

Then he moves, a slow drag up to his tip, thumb spreading the small drop of pre-cum around, then back down, slowly finding a rhythm and trying not to think about how it can't logically be as large as it seems. 

He's already decided he needs to give Callum more, but he can't help but keep stroking him, taking in every time Callum’s face changes.

“Tighter.” Callum mutters.

Ben closes his hand a little more, and the way Callum sighs against his cheek makes him think he understands what people mean when they say they get off on making others feel good in bed.

They both knew Ben loved Callum taking charge, but this time he didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed anything more than watching Callum’s face as he stroked the right spot. 

He could practically see the sparks of pleasure radiating from Callum where his fingertips skim up his bare leg.

Any idea of Callum taking charge at all abandons him when Callum lies back, Ben laying on top of him, hand stroking both their cocks together. 

He never needs to move again, he'll just lie there in bliss until Ben’s finished with him.

Even something so tame as a handjob has him thinking about the little ways he's giving up control. The speed, the pressure, the angle - things he could easily change by speaking, but just the idea that he's not the one doing it, that there's an element of unpredictability, is enough to make his heart race.

It's like there's a buzzing, a humming, that's filling up his body. It's warm - hot - and Ben seems larger than life and the pumping of his hand is too much; he's definitely going to come and he doesn't want to yet.

"Slower.” Callum says gently. 

Callum wrenches his eyes open, not having realized he'd closed them, and sees Ben smiling at him. Unsurprising, given how hard he was panting already. 

"And here was you wanting to go fast?”

"Enjoying this too much.” Callum says. "I was close already."

Ben rolls off of him, tugging at Callum’s hip so he turns and they're lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Didn't want to yet?"

"Not really."

Ben shakes his head, smiling at him. “You have to tell me what you want."

"It's not like I would have complained," Callum smiled. “I’d have just gone again.” Callum says, shuffling closer to him and pulling Ben’s thigh over his.

Ben nods, shutting his eyes again as his cock rubs against his hip. 

He leans his head against Callum’s chest and realizes he smells even better than he thought. 

It's not just his aftershave still clinging to his skin. It’s distinct. Unique. It’s Callum. 

"And what else do you want?" Ben continues to drift for a moment as he breathed Callum in, moving him so they're slowly grinding against each other, smiling at Callum laughing softly.

Ben looked up at him, trying work out why he was laughing. 

"I just feel like if I'm gonna say 'I want you inside me' I should be trying to make it sexy."

Ben’s laugh is a warm puff of air against his mouth, kissing him lightly again, his hand drifting behind Callum, a finger dipping between to toy with his hole.

“Whatever comes out that mouth of yours will be sexy.”

Ben smiled at Callum, moaning into his mouth, trying to press himself against Ben’s front at the same time.

Ben rested his forehead against Callum’s, kissing every moan from him. 

Ben’s hand leaves him to reach over to a bedside drawer, fetching a half-gone bottle of lube, neither of them pulling away, kissing each other lazily and slowly. 

"Did I mention I ent as big as you?” Ben smiled. 

“Don’t care...” Callum mumbled too busy trying to kiss him again. He hears the click of the bottle opening and closing. “Thought you said this weren’t about that anyway.” Callum finished, pulling away for air. 

"Isn’t. I just wanna make you feel good.” Ben whispered, a slick finger tracing around his rim.

"You always do-“ 

Ben smiled at Callum cutting himself off, letting a sigh as he's pushing a second finger inside him. 

It's slower than he normally moves, making Callum feel every movement, feeling even better. 

Ben’s finger curls into him, exploring with slow thrusts rather than seeking out the one perfect spot too quickly. 

His hips rock down against Ben’s, trying to feel a tiny bit of friction against his cock, throbbing with a need. He feels somehow sated like this, owned, Ben being so gentle with him but still with certainty in every action.

"Thought about how you want to do this?" Ben asks, lips brushing Callum’s again. 

“Hm?” He hasn't, aside from the basic images of him on his back, Ben hovering over him. "Does it matter?"

"Just wanna make sure I give you the most pleasure as physically possible.” Ben smiled. 

“I only get to pick one?" He asks, half-joking. They trusted each other, both always exploring new ways to make the other feel so good.

Ben scoffs, listening to a another moan escaping Callum, still working his fingers inside Callum. “I don't know how many times you plan on getting off, but I want you to feel so good.”

“You know I will.” Callum whispered, rocking against Ben’s fingers, pressed deep inside of him. 

“Close your eyes...” Ben whispered against his lips. He smiled at Callum, sighing to himself, his eyes slipping closed involuntary at Ben’s fingers caressing him inside. 

Ben lay on top of Callum, dragging his body down him on purpose, smiling at Callum moaning at the friction against his cock. 

“Fuck, do that again...” Callum whispered, opening his eyes, looking up at Ben, now between his legs. 

“Your supposed to be feeling.” Ben whispered, leaning down, pressing light kisses on his thighs. 

“God, I am.” Callum sighed, dropping his head back down, against the pillow, at Ben licking against his hole. “I’m definitely feeling.”

Ben smiled at Callum, his face melting into one of pleasure, when he feels pressure at his hole as Ben guides himself in.

“Wish you could see what I’m seeing right now?” Ben whispered, taking in Callum’s expressions. 

Ben slides in completely, and there's no pain, just fullness. Just Ben’s hips pressed against him, his hand spread over his chest, breath warm against his neck as Ben leans down and kissed his neck. 

They stay just like that for a moment, Ben littering small kisses up his throat, a hand trailing down his stomach to Callum’s hard cock, grinding up against Ben’s stomach just enough that it twitches at the feeling.

Then Ben moves, a slow thrust in and out, and Callum’s breath is gone for a different reason entirely; it leaves him in a rush. 

The pleasure he got from his movements washed over him, taking over all his senses. 

An astoundingly erotic noise escapes him as Ben continues, and Callum clamps his mouth shut, cutting it off abruptly. 

Ben only laughs under his breath, pressing a wet kiss to Callum’s neck.

"You don't need to keep quiet."

As if he has a choice - the way Callum’s gasping and his helpless moans seem to ring through the room, so loud compared to how he usually was. 

Ben realises Callum’s been arching into his thrusts, moving his hips back to meet them, trying to gain more friction. “You want more?” Ben whispered. 

"Yeah...” Callum breathes out, completely desperate for it. 

"Tell me.” Ben murmurs. There’s a possessiveness in his voice, deep and commanding and sensual enough his cock jumps.

"Deeper.” Is all Callum can get out, moaning again at Ben sliding agonisingly slowly in and out of him. 

Ben obeys, lacing both of his hands around Callum’s, pinning them next to his head on the pillow and leaning down and pressing their mouths together. 

The angle's different like this, Ben leaned forward, letting him press deeper inside Callum. His cock rubs against Ben’s stomach with every long, deep thrust, leaving him slightly wet with his pre-cum. 

It feels good, feeling covered, enveloped, comfortably boxed in by Ben’s entire body pressed close to him.

Callum’s movements are erratic, jerky, wanting both the feeling of Ben’s cock plunging inside him and to just grind against him and come that way, stretched wide around him.

Ben didn’t think he could ever get over looking into Callum’s eyes, closing involuntary at times, only to open them and look back at Ben again. 

“Your gorgeous.” Ben whispered, pressing hard kisses up his throat. 

Ben’s holding him close, lips seeking his out again as they moved together, he feels right. He feels adored.

Ben’s mouth moves back down his neck again, teasing him again with the idea of marking him up, and Callum let’s go of one Ben’s hands, lacing it through his hair, keeping him close. 

“Please.” He whispered against Ben’s ear. 

Finally, he gets more than the barest hint of teeth, and a shuddering moan escapes him when Ben sucks at his skin hard enough to at last be satisfying even if it doesn't end up leaving a bruise.

Ben loses time, rocking in and out of Callum. It seems as if mere seconds have passed but he feels as if they've been at this for hours, both taking their time slowly. 

Callum could go for hours more yet; the way his thighs are starting to burn, the way his heavy breaths and raw moans rush from his throat, the way a current shoots through him every time skin meets skin or his cock brushes against Ben’s stomach - he wants to spend his entire life like this with him. 

Ben’s stopped sucking on his neck, breathing deep and measured. He felt like he could hallucinate on Callum’s scent. 

"You don't have to hold back," Callum whispers, breathless.

"Shh." Ben nips at his jaw and licks into his mouth just enough to make him whine when he pulls away again. "Don't think about me. This is about you."

"But I want you to-"

"Just let me take care of you, alright?" He kisses Callum again, pulling away to look at him. “Then I’ll do that...”

Callum smiled at Ben, already knowing what he wanted. 

Fuck. He's never had such strong desires about having Ben’s warm mouth covering his cock, but suddenly he's salivating over the idea of Ben in between legs.

Thinking about it has him clenching, hips moving faster, harder, reveling in the soft curse that Ben mutters into his neck.

Ben’s hand closes around his cock, tugging and squeezing hard enough his rhythm stutters, ragged groans jumping out of him before being silenced by Ben’s lips claiming his again. Callum opened his mouth to speak, Ben already knowing he was close. 

“I know, I know...” Ben whispered against his mouth. 

He can feel the tightness building and his moans turn to whines in Ben’s mouth; he's already trembling with pleasure, barely even able to lift himself up on Ben’s cock.

Ben gripped onto Callum’s hands, keeping himself steady, pinning them either side of his head, kissing every whimper and whine from Callum each time he hit the right spot. 

Then it hits Callum and he goes still, before breaking away from Ben’s lips with a moan, hips helplessly rocking as Callum reached his high, emptying himself between them. 

Callum squeezed Ben’s hand in his, he can't stop, he's all but whimpering from Ben’s other hand still gently stroking him and the way Ben’s grinding up into him. 

Ben lets his head drop onto Callum’s shoulder, struggling to catch his breath as he finally stops torturing him and simply holds him close, pressing himself as deep inside Callum as possible, painting Callum’s walls. 

Callum moaned at the sensation, Ben groaning to himself, still emptying himself into Callum, neither letting go of their hands together. 

He's never cum like that before. Even the most intense orgasms Ben’s ever been able to give, ones where he's left with a buzzing in his head and shaky legs - he'd still been able to be nearly silent for them.

One more whine escapes him as Ben urges himself one more time, his cock pressing right against Callum’s prostate, the last of his load spreading warmth across Callum. 

“Fuck, I’m dead.” Callum whispered. 

"I’m not finished with you yet.” Ben mumbled through the haze that hasn't quite cleared from his mind yet.

Callum laughs gently, resting his head against the pillow, closing his eyes. 

Ben let go of his hands after a while, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, Callum opening his eyes again. 

“I love you.” Ben whispered, never wanting to tear his gaze away from Callum. “I meant it earlier. Making an honest man outta you.”

“I know.” Callum smiled. 

“I never want anything but this.”

“Me and you covered in me?” Callum grinned. 

“Us.” Ben scoffed, shaking his head at him. “Together. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do.” Callum whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Well apart from-“

“Eager.” Ben finished, grinning at Callum. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before shuffling down peppering light kissed down his chest and stomach. 

Ben looked up at Callum, already closing his eyes, taking in Ben’s mouth on him. 

Ben smiled at hearing Callum moan, holding his cock and sliding his mouth over the head.

He's instantly aware of the saltiness, taking more into his mouth, so much that he nearly gags.

"Calm down.” Callum chuckled, running a hand through Ben’s hair.

“Not my fault you taste good.” Ben whispered, pressing kisses all across him. “Just need to have it all.”

He looks up at Callum , pleased to see a slight flush on his face as Ben toys with the head of his cock.

"I need you, Ben.”

He sounds desperate, gently guiding Ben’s head back down with enough fervor his eagerness is obvious.

He starts slower this time, letting Callum feel everything. His lips, his tongue, his teeth, his warmth surrounding him. 

Ben hears every breathless encouragement of "just like that," every drawn-out soft sigh goes straight to Callum’s cock.

He's rock hard again already, grinding up a little further into Ben’s mouth. 

He looks up at Callum and sees his gaze flick from Ben’s mouth around his length up to his eyes. His pupils are blown wide, mouth open just slightly, and his grip tightens in Ben’s hair when he sinks down, keeping their eyes locked.

Then Ben’s being tugged up and off, carefully but insistently, and Callum leans in, kisses him, tongue darting out to taste himself as his hand wraps around Ben’s still on his cock.

"Thought you'd wanna cum in my mouth," Ben mumbles.

“I missed kissing you.” Callum smiled, kissing him hard, and Ben makes a surprised noise before pushing him back.

Ben didn’t need anymore encouraging, taking Callum’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around him too. 

Callum let’s out his whines he can't hold back, the way Ben’s mouth works on him, his head moving up and down slowly, licking across him. 

Callum whimpering underneath Ben’s intense rhythms, teasing him, trying to make Callum completely lose control. 

Callum lifted his hips up into Ben’s mouth feeling a slight brush of teeth and moans out Ben’s name, and the older man goes stiff, pressing up harder and groaning as his hips give a jerking thrust, soon reaching a second climax. 

Ben doesn’t pull off, taking everything, making Callum whine underneath him as Ben kept licking him, making him over sensitive. 

Ben looked up at Callum, relishing the moment of Callum’s face contorted in pure pleasure, his cock is still hard and emptying himself into Ben’s mouth, making sure not to leave a drop. 

His heart's still racing as Ben crawls up and lies beside him, Callum instantly connecting their mouths together, tasting himself on Ben’s tongue. 

“If I get that everyday, I’d marry you right now.” Callum whispered. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Ben grinned, stroking Callum’s loose hair out his eyes. They lay there looking at each other for awhile, both still cooling down, enjoying the bliss of them together, kissing each other slowly and lazily, savouring the taste.


	24. Take It Out On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Amy
> 
> *Could you please do one where ben and callum argue and one pushes the other against the wall where they end up having angry make up sex?*

Ben slammed the front door of their home too hard. He glared back at Callum and stomped upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
“Ben, wait-” Callum called after him.  
  
Ben slammed the door to the bedroom too and threw his jacket on the bed, determined to ignore Callum for the rest of the day. He was super pissed at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? 

He wasn’t a damsel in distress, he could handle himself just fine. He was totally aware that he could look after himself. Callum didn’t have to swoop in and save him. Again.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Ben ignored it, heading for the bathroom. Callum could just wait outside, fuck him. He knew he was being childish, but didn’t care. He hated being treated like a child. Callum was being a jerk, too. He didn’t even apologize, in fact, he got mad at him for sticking up for himself? Calling him reckless!

Ben turned the shower on as hot as possible. The water pressure looked good, and he groaned when the hot spray hit his aching bones. It seemed like his body hated it when he got hurt nowadays. He always considered himself in pretty good shape, but lately his body protested to him ever getting in a fight.  


Ben tried to have the longest shower possible, listening to see if Callum was still knocking. It was silent. Maybe Callum had given up and gone back downstairs. Good, he thought.  
  
Ben wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, startling him when Callum appeared on the other side. 

Ben frowned and tried to walk past him, Callum standing in front of him. 

“Ben, will you let me talk, and just listen to me.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Cal get over it. You don’t have to make a thing out of it. It’s fine, I forgive you.”  
  
Callum pulled back and blinked, incredulous. “You forgive me?” He took on a sarcastic tone that he seemed to have been using more and more on Ben recently. “Oh thank you so very much, Ben Mitchell, for your divine forgiveness! How dare I save your life! I’m so fucking sorry, next time I’ll just let two guys kill you?!”  
  
“I had it Callum, I didn’t need your help!”  
  
“You were clearly not paying attention! You could have died, Ben!”  
  
Ben dropped his head in defeat. It wasn’t worth the effort arguing with Callum. When he got going, he was like a dog with a bone. Refusing to drop it, until Ben gave up.  
  
“Whatever, it’s done, just drop it.”  
  
“No, I don’t fucking think so.” Callum’s eyes flashed angrily. “I’m sick and tired of you treating yourself like you don’t deserve to live! Things aren’t like they were before us! If you get gravely injured, there’s no going back. You can’t keep taking those kinds of risks.”  
  
Ben huffed. “Oh yeah, who are you, my babysitter? It don’t matter if I go looking for trouble or I sit still, cause trouble always finds me. I’m just doing what I do. Why do you care so much?”  
  
He had slowly moved closer to Ben until they were almost touching. Ben could feel the electricity in the air sparking between them, and the draw to move closer was powerful, but he fought it, not backing down, trying to keep his mind from wandering into familiar territory.  
  
“Are you seriously asking that question?! Because, Ben,” Callum growled, his voice dropping. “I’m not losing you again. You’ve been shot, you could have died on the boat, the list goes on. I won’t lose you.”  
  
Ben’s heart sped up, looking up at him. Callum’s words stabbed him in the chest- it wasn’t a plea, it wasn’t a concern- it was a demand. It was a statement, definitive.   
  
“Oh yeah,” Ben’s voice came out shaky. “Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do with my life? You fuck up just as much as I do. You’ve been hurt so many times, cos of your fucking police job. Don’t you think I feel like this too every time you come home, messed up, cos of some prick attacking you??” It was a poor argument, but fuck, it was getting harder to think with Callum this close to him.   
  
“You will be more careful with your life, Ben.” Callum’s eyes were alight with challenge.   
  
Ben narrowed his eyes and whispered, “Why don’t you make me.”  
  
Callum pounced first, pressing his hands against Ben’s damp chest, pushing him back into the wall, pressing, bringing their faces closer. 

Ben glared up at him, distracted by the way Callum seemed to be growing warmer against his skin. 

Ben froze, about to say something, still annoyed with Callum, his gaze dropping to Callum’s lips. There was no way Callum didn’t feel his erection now pressing into his hip. 

Fuck, but Callum was so hot when he was mad. Ben realised he kind of got off on riling up Callum until he got physical. It was one of the only ways Callum was rough with him, always so caring, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
Instead of pushing away, Callum looked back into Ben’s eyes and rolled his hips slowly. 

Ben’s head hit the wall as his eyes fluttered shut at the shiver of pleasure resulting from the pressure. He panted, feeling himself grow harder.   
  
“You like this, Ben.” Callum said with a smirk crawling into his voice. “This... me... Touching you when I’m angry. Angry with you. This excites you.”  
  
Ben opened his eyes, glaring back at the dangerous blue eyes. “You fucking think? God Dammit Callum, fucking do something.”  
  
In a flash, Callum pulled Ben from the wall and threw him on the bed, towel gone, splaying him out on his stomach, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. 

Ben moaned, pushing himself up to feel Callum’s anger. He loved it when he got like this. Taking control. Callum pushed him back down, hearing the sounds of Callum shedding his clothing.   
  
Callum crawled over Ben’s body, pressing him down firmly into the mattress, his hard cock laying along Ben, while Callum put his lips to Ben’s ear.  
  
“This body, Ben. It was made for me and I know every inch of it. I own your heart, you are mine. Don’t you fucking dare throw it away.”  
  
Ben moaned again and pushed up into Callum, writhing slightly, trying to get Callum to fuck him. 

Callum bit at his neck, sucking a mark, licking it, and moving on to make another. He held Ben’s wrists firm to the pillow on either side of his head, carrying on assaulting his neck. 

Ben shuddered, rocking his hips to increase the friction of Callum’s cock sliding along his hole, the heat of them making enough wetness to ease the way.   
  
Callum pressed himself flush against Ben pressing hard kisses across his neck. 

He lifted Ben’s hips, stroking his sides, smiling at how Ben adjusted himself on his knees, so eager for him. 

Ben turned his head, at Callum beside him, moaning into Callum’s mouth because of how hot Callum gets when he's angry. 

He takes the opportunity to explore his mouth with his tongue, Ben melting into the kiss; letting him consume his entire being.

Callum sucked on his bottom lip for a second before letting go, kissing back across to his neck. 

Ben tilted his head to the side, to give him more access, moaning when Callum reached his ear. He grazed Ben’s earlobe with his teeth and he let out a shiver of pleasure. He knows his ears are one of Ben’s sensitive spots and he uses that information against him. 

“So. Are you going to promise me you'll stay away from getting into fights.” Callum growled in his ear.

Ben let out a breathy moan, and shook his head to clear the fog in his mind.

Callum ran his thumb across his bottom lip, before connecting their lips to his in another kiss. 

Ben tried to fight him for control, Callum easily nipping on his lip, show him who was really in control. 

Ben gave in, dropping down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Callum’s neck, lacing his hands through his hair. 

Callum trailed his hands down to Ben’s waist and dragged him even closer to him; Ben’s back arching to press against his chest and his hips pressed together as well.

Ben felt his erection against his hips, letting out a moan into his mouth, still pressing hard kisses to each other. 

Callum moved his free hand to stroke Ben’s cock, a little whimper escaping him, knowing exactly how to drive Ben crazy. 

“If you listen to me now, will you listen to me outside of this bed?”

Ben nodded quickly, knowing Callum would do nothing if he didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. 

Callum pressed one last kiss to his lips, shuffling in between in his legs. 

Ben dropped his head back against the pillow at the first touch of Callum’s tongue flicking in and out of him, desperate whines, falling from his lips. 

He kept swapping between his tongue and two fingers, Ben lacing his hand through Callum’s hair, gripping onto him tightly. 

"Look at me. I want your eyes on me."

Ben opened his eyes again and looked down at Callum. His fingers curling inside of him, lightly brushing the right spot as he locked eyes with him, bucking his hips into his touch when he finds it. 

Ben lets out a breathy moan, and it draws out when he removes one of his fingers, and replaces it with his tongue again. 

Callum’s staring up at him, and Ben’s eyes slip close again, panting slightly. 

They snap open when he feels Callum pull his finger out and remove his tongue. He whimpers at the loss, his eyes silently pleading with him. 

"I want you to keep looking at me. If you close your eyes on me, I won't continue, and I won't let you finish. Show me how good you are for me."

Ben whimpers at that, and nod his head in agreement, desperate for Callum to continue. 

"Tell me. I'm not continuing until you tell me." Callum growls.

"I'll keep my eyes open. Please, I need more.”

Ben let out a sigh when he slips two fingers inside of him again. He sucks on him gently and Ben keep his eyes on Callum’s.

“Don’t hold those beautiful sounds in, I wanna hear em all.”

Ben lets out moan after moan after that. Callum continues to alternate between using his fingers and tongue inside, his orgasm slowly building already. 

“Dont stop-“ Ben breathed out, desperate to feel more. 

Callum pulls away from him, whining at the loss, feeling his orgasm slowly fall away.

“What you doing?!” Ben cried, looking up at Callum, shuffling back up next to him. 

“Making you annoyed by the looks of it.” Callum smirked. 

“What the hell, Callum?! I’m still annoyed at you, you know?! Just fuck me will you?!”

“You need to understand, that you can’t always get what you want.” Callum whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips anyway. 

“What’s that gotta do with this??”

“Cos one day your not gonna get what you want and someone’s gonna seriously hurt you?”

Ben sighed, knowing Callum wouldn’t back down, even if he was still kissing his mouth over and over. 

“You need to understand that you can’t keep playing with your life.”

“I won’t, okay?! Come on.”

Callum looked up at Ben, not convinced, still pressing light kisses to his lips. 

“I promise.” Ben rolled his eyes, kissing him back. 

“Good.” Callum simply said, easily moving Ben so he was on his knees on the bed. 

He wasn’t sure if he preferred Callum angry or being soft. All he knew was this way, Callum looked so sexy, making him desperate for him even more. 

Ben tilted his head to the side, giving Callum more access to his neck, moaning at Callum’s hard cock pressed into his back, slowly kissing and biting his neck. 

Callum took his cock in hand, guided it to Ben’s hole, nudging at his entrance.

When the head pushed past the rim muscle, Ben let out a long sigh, finally getting what he’d wanted all along. 

“Is this the only way to get you to listen...” Callum whispered in his ear with his charming voice, from behind him. “Might have to do this more often.” Callum purred, licking across Ben’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Cal?” Ben whined, still straining his neck. 

Callum pushed in with his strong effort, easily pushing the whole length of his cock into his boyfriend’s hole. 

“Fuck, Cal, keep doing that.” Ben breathed out, dropping his hands on the bed, keeping himself steady as Callum kept his steady rhythm. 

The arousal was getting bigger and bigger, Ben deciding Callum being angry was the hottest, as he curled his hand around Ben’s cock, stroking it in just the right spots, eliciting long moans from Ben’s. 

Ben whined every time, Callum hit his prostate, his thrusts strong and powerful, very hard and intense, all the while his hand stroking Ben’s cock. 

“Gosh, it’s even better when your angry.” Ben moaned.

He fucked into Ben with long, deep thrusts, all the while chanting words of praise into his ear. 

Now that he did not have to support Ben’s weight, he made full use of his hands to pleasure. 

He ran his palms over the smooth skin of Ben’s chest, venturing lower tugged on Ben’s cock, paying special attention to the head, earning himself an impatient growl from Ben.

Callum rubbed his thumb over the head, Ben’s whimpers becoming desperate. 

“Fuck, Cal, harder,” Ben whined at Callum. “Like you fucking mean it.”

“I ent losing you, Ben!” Callum gritted out as he continued to pound into him, changing the angle slightly, pulling Ben’s back to him each time. 

He punctuated his words with each thrust, making Ben feel it even more. “You. Will. Not. Die. On. My. Watch.”   
  
Ben moaned and cried out at Callum found his prostate, battering it over and over, making his legs shake intensely, threatening to give out.   
  
“Fuck! Right there, Cal! Fuck yesssss….” Ben became breathless as he crested, his orgasm exploding, spurting onto the sheets below, Callum’s hand belatedly snaking around again to grip his cock a shade too hard and milk every drop of cum from him. 

The pleasure is so overwhelming that it washes over him like a tidal wave. Ben’s crying out his name as he fucks him through it.

Callum could feel him clenching around him, and he kept playing with his cock, Ben’s whimpers washing over him, from over stimulation. 

Ben doesn’t ever want it to end, because the pleasure outweighs everything else. 

Callum’s thrusts start to get sloppy, and he's breathing heavily in Ben’s ear, bent over him.

He thrusts into Ben one last time before burying himself to the hilt and he's emptying himself deep inside of him. 

Ben groaned, feeling his cock twitch inside him as he filled him up, and he's groaning a mixture of whines and his name in Ben’s ear. 

Ben lets out a moan and clench around him to prolong his pleasure.

Finally, when Callum’s fully soft cock slipped out on it’s own, he rolled to the side, Ben immediately feeling the cool air hit his back. 

Ben flopped down next to him, neither speaking for a while, too busy panting and trying to calm down. 

Ben lifted his head to look at Callum, he’d worked so hard to make him his own. Callum’s hair was wild and he was grinning, his eyes sparkling.   
  
Ben snorted, dragging his hand through Callum’s hair, brushing it back for him. “Guess I should piss you off more often, huh?”  
  
Callum responded by shoving him onto his back and kissing him gently on the mouth.  
  
“Don’t you even think about putting yourself in danger just to get me to fuck you like that. All you have to do is ask.” He added with a wink.  
  
Ben leaned up, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, lacing his hand behind Callum’s neck to bring him closer. 

“Swear to me.” Callum whispered, lying flat on his back again, still breathing heavily. 

Ben nodded quickly, shuffling into Callum’s side. Their legs tangle together, Ben’s head resting on his warm chest.

With that Callum presses a kiss in his hair, lacing his hand through it, playing with it gently. 

They both lay there, blissed out, cuddled together in a peaceful silence while Ben listened to Callum’s heartbeat, closing his eyes. He couldn’t ever risk losing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t like this one, but it’s there? 😬


End file.
